Finder Academy
by DeadBlueRose
Summary: AU! Academy life story of Dorm Head Asami and freshman Akihito. Featuring Fei Long, Mikhail, Kirishima, Suoh, Kou, Takato and more. Warning: yaoi, boyxboy, multi-pairings, slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Finder Academy**

**Summary: AU! Academy life story of Dorm Head Asami Ryuichi and freshman Takaba Akihito where Akihito caught Asami's interest when he attend the Sion Academy.**

**Warning: boyxboy love, boys kissing, slight cursing, slow updates, grammar/spelling mistakes**

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

_~SION ACADEMY~_

_Dear Takaba Akihito-san_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Sion Academy for the following three years. Please find enclosed all necessary details of route to the academy and the uniform. Term begins on 1st May. The welcome ceremony will be held on 30th April._

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito's eyes glinted as he read the letter once again. Finally his application has been approved. He really looking forward in attending the prestige academy as it is one of the few academy offering a media and photography class for its students. Akihito's dream is to be number one photojournalist in the world and the first step he has to take is to attend this academy.

At that moment, his phone rang, Akihito looked at the caller ID, and it was his best friend, Kou.

"Yo, Kou! Guess what? Eh? What? You mean you got the acceptance letter too? That's great! Yea, see you at the ceremony!"

Akihito felt much happier that his best friend is accepted into the academy too. At least he is not alone for the first time.

"Aki-kun."

Akihito turned towards his grandmother who smiled from his bedroom's doorway. "I heard that you got the school you wanted."

"Yes, Baa-chan. I'm going with Kou." He beamed happily.

"Your parents must be proud of you."

Akihito's smile faded and his grandmother noticed this. "You know, you should send them a text telling them about this." His grandmother reminded him.

Akihito sighed. "I will, Baa-chan. But I do not expect any reply."

Akihito has been living with his grandmother since he was a child. He rarely saw his parents. His father is one of the top photojournalist in the world currently working in New York and his mother followed his father there. Akihito refused to follow his parent and decided to stay with his grandmother who lived alone. Although he won't admit that his father is the inspiration for him to pursue the career as photojournalist though his grandmother knew this. "Come let's have some snacks, Aki-kun."

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

_The academy is huge!_ Was what Akihito thought first when he arrived at the Sion Academy. Akihito did not know how many acres of land the academy is but what he knew he just spend half an hour just to walk from the entrance gate to the main building.

"Akihito!" A familiar voice called his name.

"Kou!" The two best friends hugged each other. "Nice to meet you again, mate."

"Do you think we can share the same room?" Kou asked.

Akihito shrugged, "I don't know let's go for registration first."

Both of them got their campus map, schedule and dorm keys from the school secretary. Fortunately they shared the same dorm room.

"The welcome ceremony will be held at the assembly hall, you can check the where the hall is in your map. You have twenty minutes to settle your things in your dorm before it started" The secretary told them.

"It's going to be fun!" Akihito exclaimed while Kou chuckled beside him feeling excited too, they brought their luggage towards the student dorm which is on the west part of the campus.

The student dorm is divided into three dorms and each dorm has three floors. The ground floors mainly consist of common room and mailroom. Akihito and Kou went to the Second Dorm.

"Aki look! It got lift too!" Kou pointed out at one lift just next to the stairs. "Shall we use it?"

Akihito nodded and they went to the lift and pressed the up button. The lift's door opened with a ding. Just when Akihito and Kou about to step in, they were blocked by a huge wall of a humongous blonde teen with a scary face. "Sorry, we will be using the lift. Please use the stairs." The giant blonde said in a gruff voice.

"W-what?!" Akihito readied to curse the blonde despite the difference in their size when his eyes spotted a tall senior with a slicked back dark hair and golden eyes walked into the lift followed by a spectacled one. The three of them plus the blonde giant dressed so smartly with the academy uniform though the one with golden eyes seems have some intimidating aura around him.

"Hey! You can't do this! We are here first! Wait for your turn!" Akihito's sudden outburst despite being blocked by the giant blonde attracted the attention of the seniors that were already in the lift.

"Oi freshman, watch your attitude!" said the spectacled one.

"Why should I? You bastards did not watch yours in the first place!" Akihito retorted back. We are here first to use the lift so wait for your turn like a good boy," he sneered.

"Aki…just let them be, come on we will just use the stairs," whispered Kou as he sensed that the older teens are not to be mess with especially with the scary gaze sent by the golden eyes one on Akihito.

Akihito hissed at his friend, "What do you mean, Kou? You don't want these bastards to do as they like, I don't care if you own the academy or what-"

Kou finally covered his best friend mouth who struggled against him, muffling of what seems to be curse words. "Sorry about him, let's go Akihito!" And Kou dragged his friend from there as soon as possible with their luggage.

Both the blonde and the spectacled surprised when the golden eyes one chuckled lightly. "What an amusing guy, that one is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Finder Series characters all belongs to Yamane sensei.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews sorry for not replying but I read them. Also I'm sorry I can't writet longer chapters and the updates are very slow, but I'll try my best next time.**

Kou sighed, Akihito still fuming about the case with the lift. "Aki, just let it rest. You don't want to mess with wrong people when we even haven't started our day in the academy yet. I don't want any trouble already, those guys look scary especially the blonde. He did not even look like a schoolboy with his muscled body."

Akihito pouted but did not say anything though he is still pissed off. After putting their luggage in their designated room which is in the second dorm, both of them went to the assembly hall. Since they only left with three minutes, they ran all their way there and Akihito is glad that they did not bumped onto the _trio bastards_ on the way there. Akihito and Kou joined the other freshmen in the assembly hall waiting for the welcome speech from the principal. Akihito got bored half-through the monotonous speech, he cannot wait to get his hands on his beloved camera and goes around the academy, taking pictures, he so wants to go exploring.

Akihito wakes up when he feel someone shook his shoulder, he did not even realized he fall asleep some way through the speech. It was Kou who wakes him up. "W-wha?" He asked sleepily.

"We are dismissed. Seriously you should listen sometimes until the end." Kou complained.

Akihito yawned widely and rubbed his eyes. "So what should we do? Should we go back to our room? Class won't start until tomorrow?"

Kou think for a bit, and his stomach gave a loud rumble. "I'm hungry let's go to the cafeteria, Akihito."

"Eh? But I'm not hungry yet though we can cook for ourselves in our dorm." Every student's room has their own shared kitchen and bathroom.

"But I'm too tired to cook, come on!" Kou managed to drag Akihito towards the cafeteria building in the campus there are a lot of students there since it is already lunch time. They walked to the food table after picking up their tray. What awaits them make their eyes go wide like a dish saucer.

"Wow! They got variety choice of food here! Superb! I want to try Italian ne Aki. Aki?" Kou turned around to find his friend, he chuckled as he saw that Akihito already salivating on the sushi table prepared by the chef.

After they got their food, they settled on a vacant table. Soon they were joined by a second year by the name of Takato. He stayed next door to both Kou and Akihito in the student dorm with another second year, Yoshida. They strike a great conversation about their upcoming classes and their career to pursue.

Takato asked to Akihito who has a mouthful of high grade tuna. "What about you, Takaba?"

"jhotojorchees," Akihito said while chewing the whole fat tuna.

"Aki want to be photojournalist." Kou helped.

Takato frowned and gave him a worried look. "Eh? That's a risky job."

"I love risk," Akihito joked. "No pain, no gain." Their conversation was interrupted by a commotion at the cafeteria entrance.

A senior student walked into the cafeteria gaining everybody attention, he has a beautiful face for a man and has long beautiful dark silky hair. Although he wore the same uniform as the other students, he is sure stood out than others. Like a loyal dog behind him followed another tall stoic dark-haired senior.

"Wow! Who is that guy?" Kou blurted out, nearly flipped his pasta of his fork. "He looked like a model. A supermodel. The long haired one."

"That is Liu Fei Long." Takato answered. "He is the Head of the First Dorm."

Akihito choked on his sushi (not-the–tuna-one), "W-wait, there is a Dorm Head?" He knows he should really read 'The Guide To Sion Academy' book rather than chucked it under all of his clothes in his luggage.

"You didn't know?" Both Kou and Akihito shook their head and Takato started to explain. "This academy did not have a student council. The students here lead by Dorm Heads. There are Dorm Head for each three dorms. The First Dorm like I said is that Fei Long guy," he pointed at the model-like senior boy now sitting in one of designated table, the other tall senior served him with a food though mostly all are Chinese food. "That guy is his assistant though mostly acts like a bodyguard, Yoh. And-"

"Fei Long~~~" A flamboyant voice startled the three boys. The owner of the voice struts through the cafeteria towards the Head of the First Dorm who completely ignored him. He seems like a foreigner with his striking blonde hair and blue eyes and got an accent when he speaks.

Followed behind him is another blonde though not as giant as the blonde Akihito encounter earlier at the lift but this blonde is twice as scary, as he kept wearing scowling face like something smells nasty under his nose.

The first blonde earlier approached Fei Long who just eating his lunch with perfect etiquette and manners. Yoh blocked the blonde so that he did not come near enough to Fei Long.

"Fei~ get your nosy dog out of the way, I can't see your beautiful face like this, my love~" the blonde pouted.

Without turning to the other man, Fei Long replied, "Go away, Mikhail. I don't want to see your face or I lost my appetite."

"But! Fei!—"

Akihito turned away from the scene and asked Takato, "Alright who are the two blondes? They look like foreigners." He eyed the second blonde warily, who glared around the cafeteria and when their eyes met, Akihito immediately looked away as he shivered from the cold gaze.

"That is Mikhail Abratov, he is a Russian so he kinda has weird accent. He is a player so be caution whenever you meet him but he seems infatuated with Fei Long ever since I entered this academy but Fei Long never give a time for him. The blonde behind him, he is his cousin or something but you will see that two of them together almost everywhere, Yuri is his name. Mikhail is the Dorm Head for the Third Dorm."

"That guy is a Dorm Head?" Akihito asked, perplexed.

Takato nodded, "Don't underestimate him, Mikhail can be ruthless when he wants, I heard a student crossed him before and that student never been seen since. But you also have to watch your back on the other Dorm Heads too they are the same as Mikhail."

"You mean Fei Long too?" Kou asked. Takato nodded grimly.

Akihito remembered something, "We are in the Second Dorm so should be alright right? So who's our dorm head?" he asked Takato.

"He is even more feared and respected out of the three," whispered Takato afraid someone listening to their conversation making both Akihito and Kou curious of their Dorm Head.

"He is a smart, handsome, cunning student with high social standing. He and the other two Dorm Heads can never be sitting in peace together. Nobody knows what cause the tensions between them."

"And his name is Asami Ryuichi."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All VF characters belong to Yamane Ayano sensei.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciated them very much. Sorry for the slow updates and short chapter, still trying to find where this story leads to. More characters will pop up next time.**

**(Head of Second Dorm Private Room)**

"Here are the details of the new students registered under Second Dorm, Asami-sama."

Asami Ryuuichi took the folder handed by his spectacled assistant, Kirishima Kei who stood in front of him in full attention.

He flicked through the folder and the documents inside it. There are more students than last year and each Dorm Head had access to students' details especially the ones living under their dorm. Basically he and the other Dorm Heads run the school and having your family as Board Directors also has its advantages.

"We will be having meeting with all the new and old students tomorrow night at the common room."

Asami nodded to acknowledge what Kirishima has informed, while his eyes glued towards the page where the profile of one student that has attracted his attention from this morning.

"Takaba Akihito." He whispered the name as he gazed at the picture showing a pretty boy with wild silver blonde hair.

**(Akihito and Kou Dorm Room)**

"Come on, Akihito, we don't want to be late on our first class!" Kou shouted at his friend as he grabbed his bag and dashed through their door.

"Wait! I can't find my socks! Damn!" Because he gave up unpacking his things properly last night and just throw whatever his things in the closet or under the bed now he have a hard time to find the things he need. It took him half an hour just to find his beloved boxer and now finding his crumpled socks under his bed with all the mess.

Both he and Kou missed breakfast as they overslept, talking overnight because of the excitement to start their day at the academy ended up in chaos in the morning.

Akihito tries to get his shoes on after putting on his socks while trying to get through the door when he bumped onto something or rather someone outside his room. The next thing he knew he was on top of that someone.

"Asami-sama, are you alright?" He heard someone asked when he try to get his bearing, Akihito raised himself a bit with his hands on the floor and when he looked down to meet a pair of piercing golden eyes. Startled he stood up immediately allowing the man who was under him to stand and then he realized of the two other students behind the man. They were the three seniors he met before at the elevator.

"You!" Akihito pointed rather rudely at the golden-eyed boy who raised his eyebrows in question, flicking dust and dirt from his smart uniform.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" asked the spectacled boy beside the golden-eyed one.

Akihito gasped and cursed before storming down the hall leaving the three in dust.

**###**

Akihito sighed loudly. Kou patted his shoulder in pity. Akihito pouted and glared at his friend, "It's your fault for leaving me behind, Kou. Don't talk to me. I'm mad." He was late fifteen minutes to his first class and he have to do an apology letter and hand it to the teacher by the end of the day.

Kou put his hands up and shrugged. "I know you can't stay mad longer than one minute, Aki because I saved you a Pocky for you." Kou showed a box of Pocky and Akihito make a grab for the treat like a cat. When Kou let him have it, he munched on the treat happily at least his stomach can handle for a bit longer before lunch. Kou chuckled at his friend's action Akihito really has a sweet tooth.

"So you met the trio?" asked Kou when Akihito mentioned to him about the early incident.

"Yup, right outside our room," Akihito replied as both of them waiting for their next teacher to enter the class, still munching on his Pocky chocolate flavor.

"You bumped onto the blonde giant?" Kou asked.

"Nope." Akihito replied, "One with dark hair without glasses."

"Oh that one, he does not look scary as the blonde one but he seems to have some menacing aura around him. Better you do not look for any trouble again Akihito."

"I'm not looking for trouble. Trouble always finds me first!" He pouted.

Their conversation is cut off as the next teacher stepped into the classroom.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All VF characters belong to Yamane Ayano sensei. **

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. So happy to receive them. I appreciated them very much. Sorry again for the slow updates and trying my best to write more than 1,000 words. **

**On with the story...**

###

**(SION Academy's Cafeteria)**

"Yo!" Takato greeted both Akihito and Kou as they met again at the cafeteria, this time Takato bring along his roommate, Yoshida who sporting a spiky bleached hair.

"So, how is your first day?" asked Takato as he ate his lunch.

"Nothing much, the class is like what we expected. Aki was late to class though," Kou answered and received a blow on his ribs by Akihito. Today they do not serve sushi so Akihito chooses Italian lasagna with extra cheese on top for his lunch.

"Have you guys checked out the club list yet? It is posted on the notice board." Yoshida said to both Akihito and Kou. Yoshida himself is in soccer club.

Both the freshman nodded. They passed by the notice board just before going to the cafeteria.

"I'm going to go to check out the newspaper club after this." Akihito told them. He already finished his lasagna and now sipping on his strawberry flavor milkshake.

Takato snapped his fingers as he remembered something that he wants to tell them. "Oh by the way, don't forget tonight there will be gathering or something like a meeting for second dorm members in the common room, be there by seven."

"What it is for?" Both Aki and Kou piqued with curiosity.

"It is just some sort of a welcome for students of the same dorm." Takato explained.

"That reminds me, we have not seen who our dorm head is, Aki. " Kou said to his best friend.

Akihito shrugged. "We're going to meet him anyway tonight. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." Akihito set aside his finished drink and grabbed his backpack. "Well then I'm off first. See you later."

###

**(Somewhere in SION Academy…)**

"Newspaper…newspaper club... Aha! This is the room!" Akihito said to himself as he spent about an hour wandering around in the Club and Society building finding the room with the label Newspaper club on it. Thank goodness, he is not one to give up. He straightens his clothes and his back before knocking on the door.

A voice said 'Enter' heard from inside and Akihito grabbed the door knob turning it and pushing it open.

"Hello?" Akihito said try to keep the nerves out of his voice.

In the room there is two students, one sitting behind the desk that Akihito guess is the editor and confirmed by the nameplate on the said desk and another one fiddling with his camera on the only couch in that room. The walls are filled with newspaper clippings and photographs.

"Welcome. I'm Shinotake the president and also the editor of the Sion Newspaper club. What can I do for you?" The guy behind the desk smiled at him behind his glasses.

"Nice to meet you," Akihito bowed to be polite. "I'm Takaba Akihito, first year. I'm here to join your club."

A snort came from the student sitting on the couch, "What do you know about camera, newbie?" He sneered.

Akihito's eyes twitched but remain composed. "I have Canon EOS 600D in my possession, I have some experience with photography and I am capable in using film cameras too. I want to be a photojournalist and to be in your newspaper club is just a start for my career." Akihito said confidently with passion burning in his eyes that the editor could see as he nodded satisfied with Akihito's words.

But the guy on the couch scoffed, "I bet you can't beat the power of my Nikon." He said showing his well-cared camera to Akihito with smug expression. It took Akihito whole willpower not to fling the guy's said camera onto his smug face.

"Stop it, Mitarai." The editor said to his subordinate, to prevent any bloodshed between the two. He knew Mitarai is a competitive and cunning photographer. "Fine, Takaba, you're accepted. Be here every Wednesday and Saturday evening."

Akihito broke into a wide grin and sent a smirk exclusively to irritated Mitarai. "Thank you. I will do my best!"

"For your information, we mainly took photos of the sports team or other clubs' activities. But sometimes we are eager for some gossip or scandal happened here in the academy." Shinotake explained as Akihito listened intently.

"I warned you, there is a limit to who we caught on our viewfinder and be sure you don't stick your neck out of the line."

Akihito feels his adrenaline rush and heartbeat speed up by this bit of information made him more anxious and excited to do his work. He is looking forward to an adventure in this academy.

###

**(Again somewhere in SION Academy)**

Asami did not believe his fate with the silver blonde freshman, Takaba Akihito. It was unexpected for him to meet up with Takaba again that early morning, and mind you Asami do not do 'unexpected' he always have everything in control and he always know what to expect. But Takaba bumped onto him is not on the list he expected. The crash sending both of them sprawled onto the floor and with Takaba straddled him like that out of nowhere. Asami could not help but feel aroused when their eyes met and looking at Takaba on top of him like he really belongs there but Asami prefer to see Takaba underneath him, writhing…

If he is not in public especially in that corridor with his two friends/subordinates behind him, he will surely ravish the boy.

"Asami, are you even listening to what I'm talking about?"

An irritated voice pulled him out of his musing as he turned towards the fuming Fei Long narrowing his eyes at him.

"I am, Fei Long. Just get on with the meeting." He ordered, replied by a glare from the long-haired Head dorm. A chuckle heard from Mikhail who is sitting across from Asami, "It seems Asami's head is over the cloud. It is unusual for you, Asami. I wonder why?" Mikhail said teasingly.

Asami shot a glare towards the Russian but did not say anything. They have never been in a good term anyway. Both of them and Fei Long just keep a cool heads and professionalism to get over with their Head Dorm meetings usually. Outside the meetings they will not see eye to eye well except for Mikhail who keep chasing Fei Long.

"Asami, I don't care if your head is over the cloud or mountain, but please get back to the meeting and Mikhail stopped doodling on your notes!" Fei Long reprimanded.

"But I'm drawing the beautiful you, my Fei long~ with your pretty hair~" Mikhail barely dodged the pen thrown by Fei Long.

"I'm not yours, idiot." Fei Long said between gritted teeth and tried to calm himself before moving on with the meeting between the Head Dorm like nothing happened before and Mikhail continue to gaze at Fei Long rather than the board.

"Asami-sama, are you alright?" Kirishima whispered from beside him. Their assistant also involved in the meeting as Yuri stood behind Mikhail and Yoh with Fei Long.

He gave a small smirk. "Don't worry, I have never been better." He cannot wait for tonight, but for now he has to deal with two people the least he want to spend time with.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: The Finder Series characters all belongs to Yamane sensei.****

******A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Hope enjoy this a bit longer chapter, next chapter is where the true plot comes in.******

###

**(Dorm Two Common Room)**

Akihito nearly dropped his drink in his hand when the Head Dorm made his entrance. His friends look at him questioningly and he shot them a sheepish grin but sharing a glance with Kou.

An hour ago he and Kou made their way to the common room, they met Takato and Yoshida on their way too. The four of them join other Dorm Two members in the already packed common room.

Akihito spots the snack and drink table of course. Kou just let himself being dragged towards the food since he is also starving. While waiting they try to mingle and make pointless conversation with other students but stick with Takato and Yoshida whom they are most comfortable with.

Kou nudged Aki on the side who licking his ice cream off his spoon. Akihito is more than happy when he saw various flavor of ice cream within the snacks provided.

"What?" He asked.

"Look over there." Kou pointed towards the common room entrance. They saw familiar faces entered the common room.

"Those bastards," Akihito said, low enough that only Kou can only hear though Takato look their way wondering what they were talking about while other students attention are on the three newcomers.

Indeed, the three seniors they met before at the elevator walked into the common room. The one with golden-eyed (in which Akihito has enough luck to bumped onto him just that morning) walked at the front while the glasses and the giant blonde followed behind him like loyal dogs.

The glasses coughed and call for attention, so everybody is silence, Akihito glanced around and saw that some of the students look at them with admiration or fear.

"Head Dorm will give his talk now." Glasses said before nodded to the golden-eyed.

'What he is the Head Dorm?' Akihito thought inside, disbelieved. And Kou also thought the same by the glance they shared.

"Welcome to our new students and welcome back to old students, hope you have enjoy your first day and day back to this academy and here in our humble Dorm." He gazed towards the crowd and somehow locked eyes longer with Akihito who immediately looks away.

"I am Asami Ryuuichi for those who have not known my name, these two are my assistant." He gestured towards the giant blonde and glasses. "Suoh and Kirishima, any problem within the Dorm Two or between members please inform them immediately and be remind that in this dorm and this academy we have rules to follow so ensure that you keep that in mind or I won't be so forgiving."

Akihito's gut feeling tells that there is a hidden message behind those words but he could not think further as he felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket and he retrieve it to see the caller id and sighed in frustration.

"Kou, I have to take this call, I'll be back." He whispered to his friend then he tries to be as sneaky as possible to escape out of the common room without anyone notice. He failed to notice that certain pair of golden eyes followed him.

###

"Akihito, how have you been doing, sweetheart?" His mother, Takaba Haruhi's voice greets him from the other end of the line.

"I'm doing just fine, Kaa-san."

"We just got your message, congratulations! I heard it is one of the top academies now in Japan." His mother sounds delighted with the news.

"Although I'm not sure how you gotten into there in the first place…." She muttered to herself before going back to talk to her son. "Anyway I thought you want to enter Fixer Academy?"

"That was my second choice…."

"It's great that you think about your academics more now, sweetheart. At least you will have a good career ahead of you."

Akihito sighed. "I still want to be a photojournalist even if I graduated from here."

There was a silence. Akihito's heart beat faster, nervous for his mother's reaction.

There is no yelling or shouting, as Haruhi remain calm when she said "You are still stubborn like your father. If I wasn't here, he might end up in hospital thrice a week… and now you… our only son… what I'm going to do with you…"

"Kaa-san…"

"I left you with your grandmother so that you don't have these crazy ideas in your head to follow your father's steps. You know how dangerous this kind of job is. But I was wrong. Like father like son."

Akihito feels guilty creeping on his guts. "I'm sorry, Kaa-san…. But I found my passion in this kind of job although you and Tou-san …"

"Don't mind us, sweetheart." Haruhi cut him off. "You just do whatever you want and be successful. We'll try to support you as much as we can."

"Thanks Kaa-san." Akihito mood lighten a bit with his mother's word.

"But promise me to be in whole pieces whenever we met you next time, got it sweetheart?"

"Yes Kaa-san! I promise you and Tou-san, and Obaa-chan too."

"By the way where is Tou-san anyway?" Akihito added.

"He is caught up in a case at the moment. But he promised to be back by ten or else he will sleep on the sofa again tonight." Akihito laughed at that.

After a few more conversation with his mother, Akihito hung up his phone and smile fondly. He guessed he could sleep well tonight as he walked to his dorm room.

###

"Akihito has gone too long already? Are you sure he is alright?" Takato asked Kou as they hang out at the corner of the common room. The Head Dorm is also nowhere to be seen only his assistants the giant blonde, Suoh and Kirishima with the glasses.

Kou shrugged his shoulders but his face shows that he is indeed deeply concerned and worried. "I think I should go check up on him." He said. Takato just nodded and conversed with Yoshida.

Kou went towards the exit when a wall blocked him, more like a person. It was Suoh that still gives Kou the goose bumps since the first time they met by the elevator.

"Er… Excuse me?" He tried.

"No one is allowed to leave until Asami-sama said so." Suoh informed him in a gruff intimidating voice. His voice is not that deep as Kou has expected.

"But... you see I was trying to find my friend, Aki. He's been gone like..."

Suoh repeat what he said and Kou pouted in frustration and sulked his way back to Takato and Yoshida who look at him confused.

###

Akihito grins like an idiot all the way back to his dorm room when a velvet smooth voice surprised him. "Well, well, well. Someone looks so happy."

Akihito jumped back a bit when he realized in front of him stood the (Akihito just known) Head Dorm, Asami Ryuuichi.

"What are you doing here?" He blurted out.

"I'm the one who supposed to ask you that question, Takaba Akihito."

"How did you kn... fine I'm not going to ask, you're the Head Dorm you might know anyway. But you didn't answer my first question." Akihito glared at him boldly.

"I was looking for you; did you know the gathering is still on until I call for dismissal?"

"Well sorry for my lack of knowledge on the rules. But I went to take a call and if you don't mind I'm on my way back to the common room if you hadn't stopped me."

Asami look amused. "If I'm not mistaken, the way you were going is to your room."

Akihito flustered as he realized his own foolish mistakes. "… I was forgetting something so I... never mind it is not important. Seriously, isn't suppose you the Head Dorm also must be in common room now? You can let one of your assistant or that scary giant blonde to come and fetch me. Why bother?"

"You are interesting, Takaba Akihito."

Akihito blinked and concluded the Head Dorm is one weird person. "Okay… thanks for the compliment, and don't call me by full name. I'm going back to the common room now, happy?"

"Nope."

What Akihito did not expect was Asami wrap his arm around his waist and pull him closer that Akihito could feel warmth from his body and Asami to lean in closer and plant a kiss on his lips.

When Akihito grasps all of that, he immediately worked on pushing Asami's chest to back away from the other. But Asami is too tough for his own strength. Asami has got his tongue in his mouth when Akihito gasped out of shock when the man makes a move to grope his ass.

After Asami finally released him, the Head Dorm wore a smug smirk and licked his lips. Akihito covered his mouth with his hand glaring at the other in disbelieved. He figured his lips looked swollen right now but one fact cross his mind.

Asami has stolen his first kiss!

"You bastard! How could you? That was…" Akihito stops himself from blurting out one thing that will add to his embarrassment.

"Bastard!" He cursed again and stomped his way back to common room not looking back at all.

Asami just watched Akihito walked away, satisfied for now.

"Aki, where have you been? I thought you were lost or something." Kou immediately fussed on his friend when Akihito appeared. "Why is your face red? Are you sick?" Takato asked beside Kou.

Akihito nearly choked on his glass of water that Kou passed him when Yoshida remarked that he look like he is being shagged. He could feel a pair of golden eyes pierced the back of his head. He seriously would not sleep well tonight.

**TBC**

**###**

**A/N: Thanks to NBsiren, ourrhechan, finderlov, dudumanb, Allie122, mythaDEE, Theia Pallas, BlueBay135, 5123, Ryuakilover, raindropdew, Ryukei, Hannah Stewart9, seeker88, cheeseybun, hawk1891, JoEdgardHom, myth, Asami's clown and vol123 for the reviews, ideas and support. Will do my best to write more of our lovely RyuuichixAkihito.  
><strong>

**###**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The Finder Series characters all belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, glad you like the previous chapter and more is coming. Sorry have not post it early since busy with my two part-time jobs and barely cope with it and do not have time to write. So hope you enjoy this chapter and leave reviews for any comments and suggestions. It makes me happy to write more.**

**###**

Akihito huffed as he laid there on the rooftop of one of the academy's building starring at the cloudless sky.

Akihito has been sneaking around these few days after the eventful gathering trying to avoid Asami as possible as he can. Since they are not the same year, they did not meet at all during classes but since they are in the same dorm, Akihito been on edge whenever Asami is near.

So far they do not share any conversation again or chance to meet face to face as Akihito done his job well by immediately hiding or ran to the opposite direction whenever Asami is in sight or coming around the corner.

His friends are deeply concerned that Akihito seems agitated and out of breathe most of the time. Though he gave his job at newspaper club as a reason but he knows especially Kou would not buy it.

After spend his time thinking of why he should not be bother about the bastard Asami (although his action is truly unforgivable for Akihito though Akihito try to erased that from his memory forever) when he suppose to enjoy his time at this academy and aiming for his career as photojournalist. That is why he tried to have some privacy or maybe take a nap before his next class on a rooftop so that he feel refresh.

The rooftop was locked as it is restricted to the students but Akihito managed to pick the lock thanks to tips he learn from his middle school friend who is really otaku in lock. So he made sure to lock it back to avoid anyone who came across there.

Akihito fiddling with his camera that he always bring along wherever he go, and took pictures of the different shape of clouds that drifted by when a sound of key turning in the lock caught his attention. Alarmed that he might get caught for being trespassing, Akihito immediately hides himself behind the rusty barrels found on the rooftop quite a distance from the door to the rooftop. His heart thumping against his chest as he hides there, praying not to be caught by whomever it was.

Akihito managed to cover his mouth before he gasped out.

'Asami!'

He remains in his position in the shadow behind the barrels, kneeling camera in his hands so that he would not damage it during his hiding.

'What is he doing here?'

Asami seems to be waiting for someone when the door to the rooftop once again opened and familiar person with glasses enter.

'Kirishima!'

Akihito gasped.

'What are both of them doing out here, the rooftop is closed except if they have the keys themselves and they are the one who locked the rooftop.'

Kirishima seems to convey some message towards Asami who listened intently and nodded once or twice.

Kirishima opened his briefcase and show something to Asami who took it and examined it, Akihito try to squint but cannot get any clearer so he use his beloved camera with long shot lenses, and focused on the thing Asami is holding.

Akihito nearly dropped his camera when he realized Asami is holding a packet of white powder that suspiciously looks like drugs.

Asami nodded and handed back the suspicious white powder to Kirishima and Akihito took that time to snap a photo of them. Asami talked some more to Kirishima who nodded expression firm before leaving the rooftop Asami following behind after casting a glance around the rooftop as a precaution if anyone ever heard his conversation with Kirishima.

After staying in his hiding place for another fifteen minutes until he was sure the coast is clear, Akihito released breath of relief. Finally he got something to go against Asami, this will do well for his revenge but if he thinks about it, this is a heavy matter that will involve the academy too. Should he investigate more? He thought.

After wrecking his minds for possible solution Akihito ended up going to the Newspaper clubroom and asked his editor himself.

"Ah Takaba-kun, caught any good things?" Shinotake asked him. He was busy doing some things in his laptop.

Akihito scratched his cheek and lied, "Nothing yet."

Shinotake laughed, "That's alright don't give up too early or Mitarai will have a field day."

"Over my dead body," Akihito gritted his teeth thinking of the annoying pest called Mitarai. Fortunately Mitarai is not in today.

"Editor, do you have any good rumours going on around the academy, maybe I can use some of those for my investigations and take a bunch of photos."

"Rumours like what Takaba-kun?"

"Well…. Like corruption, accidents…." Akihito tried to act nonchalantly for the editor not to get suspicious. "…drugs…"

His bait is taken as Shinotake's face changed and his hand stopped on his laptop before he turned around at Akihito with grim expression.

"There is one serious rumours that I pick up, no one ever said it a loud if they knew," Shinotake started, Akihito leaned in some more as Shinotake lowered his voice, after all ears are everywhere. "There is about someone being smuggling and selling drugs to students, but no one ever being caught, no evidence been found."

"Did the academy administrator knew about this?" Akihito asked.

Shinotake shrugged, "Don't know, maybe they are doing the investigation secretly but if we got the evidence to busted the proprietor then newspaper club will have a field day!"

"Sounds interesting…." Akihito already lost in his thoughts.

"But be careful Takaba-kun, anything with drugs could be a dangerous business although it happens here in the academy. It will be more dangerous in outside world." Shinotake said grimly.

"Thanks for the heads up, editor."

Akihito already pumped up as he dashed out of the newspaper clubroom that he bumped onto the first person he ran into after turned at a corner.

Akihito landed on his ass on the hard floor made him winced at the pain. 'Damn, I should aware of my surroundings.'

"Are you alright?" A smooth voice reached him as he looked up to stare into the eyes of the Head of Dorm One, Fei Long. He look really pretty now that he is very close.

Akihito immediately scurried onto his feet and muttered his apologises. The long-haired Head Dorm chuckled seeing the flustered Akihito. "Aren't you pretty? What is your name? I don't think I saw you in my dorm."

Though Akihito dislikes the pretty comment, he answered Fei long's question, "I'm Takaba Akihito, and I'm in Dorm Two."

Fei Long's expression changed at the mention of his dorm but quicly back to his early expression. "I see. So is Asami treating you alright?"

"I don't really care much about the Head Dorm, though I like the academy."

"You can always transfer to my dorm, Akihito and I will give you a more memorable experience in this academy."

Akihito gaped. Did Fei Long just make a move at him?

Thank goodness his phone vibrated at the same time saving himself from embarrassment as he seeks permission to answer the call and away from Fei Long.

###

"Asami-sama."

Asami looked up from the reports Suoh has prepared him to Kirishima who just entered the Head Dorm room.

"Yes, Kirishima? Is there something you want to tell me?" He inquired.

Kirishima pushed his glasses up his nose. "It seems we have a pest…" 

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Finder Series characters all belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei.**

**A/N: Yay another chapter posted so soon and longer than the rest before! I think this is one of my favorite chapter! LoL**

**Warning: surprise XP**

"Where have you been, Aki?" Kou asked, "I was looking all over for you. I thought you'll be in the cafeteria for dinner, but you're not there. It's rare for you to missed dinner. That's why I ask Takato to call you." added Kou. Though his words just went through Akihito's left ear and out of the other as he was at a loss to see his best friend stood there in the dorm two's lobby with a bowl of goldfish in his hands.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Akihito asked. Kou's eyebrow twitched as Akihito clearly ignored his question when he is completely worried of his friend who always gets himself in trouble.

Kou finally sighed. "My grandfather just sent this to me. Although I try to reject the gift but you know how my grandpa is always make me feel guilty not to accept it."

Akihito chuckled, Kou grows in a loving family that always adoring him and always be there for him. Kou's family also saw Akihito as a family too but he still feels uncomfortable and out of place whenever they invite him to their huge family gathering.

"Won't our room stink? I don't know we can keep pets here." Akihito mused.

"Not really. If you didn't always clean the bowl then it would stink. And you Aki-chan haven't answered my question. Where have you been?" If Kou had not holding the goldfish bowl, he might have his hands on his hips like a mother hen.

"Don't call me that," Akihito pouted before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I fall asleep in the rooftop before drop by to the newspaper club."

"Aren't you hun-" Kou did not finish his next question as he gasped at what he saw behind Akihito making Akihito spun around and startled to see Asami followed by Suoh approaching towards them.

'Crap.' Akihito cursed seeing Asami's expression without the usual mischievous glint in his golden eyes every time they saw each other before.

Akihito realize his body is fully tensed as Asami stop in front of him, looking down at him as he spoke. "Takaba Akihito, would you like to follow me for a second?"

Akihito stepped backwards a little, trying to keep his distance from the overwhelming presence of their Head Dorm. "Why would I?" He asked back, pondering over any possible ways to escape.

Asami's eyes narrowed. "I don't have time for any backtalk from you maybe some other time but-" Asami said with calm deep voice that sound threatening. "-this is a serious matter I want to ask you in private." Asami added.

Akihito began to panic inside. Did Asami know about the rooftop picture?

Asami whose patience run thin, signalled Suoh who came forward to reach for Akihito and plan to drag Akihito from there but Akihito noticed the attempt at the last minute and managed to jump out of Suoh's reach but unfortunately he forgot Kou's presence behind him and bumped onto him and the goldfish's bowl slipped from Kou's hand and meet its fate with the tiled floor.

Kou cried out in pain as some of the glass shards got on his left foot as he wore slippers at that time. Akihito who managed to find balance gasped in shock to see his best friend on the floor holding his left foot that start to bleed from the open cut.

"Kou!" Akihito kneeled beside his injured friend. Kou was biting his lips to hold the pain on his left foot though tears straining to drop from his eyes.

Akihito shot Asami an accusing glare, "It's your fault, dumbass!" He spat bitterly. Asami just raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Aki…" Kou try to stop his hot-headed friend from starting another fight but the pain make him cried out and Akihito immediately turned back concerned about him.

"Let's go to infirmary, Kou- Hey! What the-"

Akihito was baffled when a pair of strong arms yanked him up to his feet by under his shoulders away from Kou. And he realized the arms belong to none other than Asami. "Let me go you bastard!"

But Asami held a good strong grip on him. "Don't cause your friend any more harm you brat." He reprimand Akihito and then spoke to Suoh, giving him order to bring Kou to infirmary immediately. After all it is his duty as the Head Dorm to look after the dorm members well being.

Suoh nodded and scooped Kou in his big gorilla arms who yelped (manly) and flushed as Souh carried him bridal style towards the infirmary leaving Akhito and Asami behind.

When Asami let him go, Akihito glared at the other. Asami ignored him and calmly went to the water machine there and get a cup filled with water and picked up the barely surviving goldfish on the wet floor plopped it into the said cup.

Akihito was confused when Asami handed him the goldfish in the cup. "You better find a replacement bowl for your friend's goldfish as apologise to your friend," Asami said with a smirk which infuriated Akihito.

"I know that," he snapped as he snatched the cup from Asami and make his way to his room. What he did not expect is that Asami is trailing behind him.

"Why are you following me?" He asked.

"Like I said before, I need to talk to you Akihito." Asami said with a slight smile playing on his lips. "Since you were on your way to your room then I should tag along."

Seeing Akihito's alarmed expression, Asami's smirk appeared, the boy really have expressive facial, and he is going to enjoy more if he got the kitten under him.

He leaned closer to Akihito and whispered. "Why? Are you scared Akihito that I will find your porn stash under your bed that you jerk off to every night."

Akihito flustered and flushed. "You bastard! Watch your goddamn mouth," Akihito said through gritted teeth as he glanced around him to see if anyone here heard what Asami had just said.

Thank goodness the corridor is empty as most students still spending time in the cafeteria or common room. "I'm not a pervert like you, besides there is no way I'm going to jerk off with my friend sleeping across the room," he retorted back. "Bastard," he added.

Asami's eyes glint which perturbed Akihito greatly, "So you admit that you are rather pent up now? I could help you with that."

Akihito's mouth open and close like the goldfish in the cup he is holding before he glowered at Asami who wearing a smug grin, "Like hell I would allowed you to touch me, you pervert!"

He stomped his way to his room as fast as possible he could, and try not to crush the goldfish in his hand.

He tried to slam his door close before Asami reach to his room but failed as Asami is fast in holding the door open. Akihito cursed when Asami wore a winning smirk.

Asami let himself into the room leisurely as Akihito quickly searching for a place to put the goldfish before he deal with Asami. He scanned the room and saw a weird looking plush toy placed on Akihito's bed.

Akihito finished putting Kou's goldfish safely in a water-filled container when he saw Asami eyeing his plush toy.

"I know what you are thinking bastard!" He snapped at Asami who took his eyes of the toy to see a fuming Akihito. Akihito is even cuter when angry, Asami pondered.

"The thing was given to me by my grandmother. I can't just throw the hideous thing away." He is not lying, his grandmother indeed gave that to him, but it was seven years ago. He still keeps it until today and took a good care of it that it still looks like new.

"What it is supposed to be?" Asami asked which perplexed Akihito.

"A forest fairy…" Akihito mumbled, face red with embarrassment.

"Anyway what do you want to talk about? Make it fast so I can kick you out of here faster."

Asami picked up Akihito's camera which he put on the desk when he entered the room. "You know what I'm going to talk about, Akihito."

Akihito's eyes widen as his gut instinct correctly told him that Asami indeed knows about the photo.

"Give me back my camera! There's nothing in there."

"I wonder if there really is nothing in here." Asami said indicating the camera in his hand. "I heard you join the Newspaper club and a newbie like you should be hungry for some scoop. I do have my connections. I know you were there on the rooftop where no students are allowed to. What are you doing there, Akihito?"

Akihito clenched his fist to try to remain calm. "That is not of your concern." He said through his teeth.

"You already broke one rule, and don't breaks anymore rule by lying to me."

Akihito rolled his eyes. 'Like hell I care about the rules.'

"I know you didn't give the photo to anyone even your editor. I still can check it in here. So will you tell me what did you do up there?" Asami continued.

"I won't tell you a thing, bastard. Check it if you must," Akihito said boldly.

Asami cocked an eyebrow at his boldness. Asami then proceed to check the photos in the camera while Akihito tried hard not to grin.

Asami smirked, the brat has fooled him. The camera did not have any memory card. He let out a small laugh, he look at Akihito who could not contain his grin. The brat has beaten him and that is a first for anyone to beat or trick Asami. He is impressed.

"Is there anything in that camera that you want, Asami?" Akihito asked cockily. "If not, then may I have my camera back?"

Asami held out the camera to Akihito who reach for it but get pull hard and landed on his back on his own bed with Asami on top of him pinning him down by the wrists. "Where is the memory card?"

"Like hell I know where it is. Let me go, you bastard!" Akihito barked at him.

The kitten got claws.

"Don't act so smug, Akihito." Asami whispered. "I will get the photos from you sooner or later."

"What photos?" Akihito growled. Asami is amused the boy has the guts to challenge him further.

"You're a bad liar, Akihito." Asami pinned both Akihito's wrists with only one hand while the other gently caressed Akihito lips. Akihito swallowed, trying to remain calm as the memory of the night where Asami stole his first kiss played back in his mind.

Asami smirked before he leaned and caught the lips in a searing hot kiss. Akihito screwed his eyes shut. 'This can't be happening again'.

Asami try to coaxed Akihito's mouth to open so his hand wandered just below the waistband of Akihito's pants. Akihito gasped as Asami groped him there. Finally Asami managed to get his tongue inside Akihito's mouth.

Akihito's heart thundered madly and his muscle convulsed in desperation to get away from Asami. He felt hot tears threatening to spill while heat flooded his face in disgust and shame as he was aroused by the kiss, evident by his now slowly hardening cock which Asami palmed through his pants. And he could feel Asami is hard against his thigh.

Asami pulled out from his mouth, Akihito laid there with swollen lips and red flushed face that aroused Asami further. "You are really sensitive or because you have not let it out for a while. Do you want me to stop? You are already hard."

"Bastard!" As he continue to glare at Asami in defiance.

Asami chuckled deeply and his hand descended further inside Akihito's pants so that his fingers closed around Akihito beneath his boxers. Akihito screwed his eyes once more, Asami stroked along his length steadily then quickly gaining pace as Akihito hardened further. Akihito could not help the gasps that escaped him through gritted teeth as the rubbing, squeezing, stroking increased until it become too much for Akihito as he cried out and came.

Asami straightened up and smirked, clearly delighted by how Akihito's cheeks flushed red, lying there looking debauched and refused to look at Asami. "That was fast," Asami commented, and Akihito responds by throwing a pillow at him which he dodged expertly.

"Get out, you bastard!" yelled Akihito.

Asami finished having his way with Akihito announced "I will look forward to play with you more, Akihito," and strolled out of the room leaving Akihito whose cheeks burning with shame.

Akihito feel refreshed after a shower and make a good job of getting rid of the smell in the room and changed his sheets just before Kou returned.

"Are you alright?" He asked as his friend entered the room limping with his left foot bandaged.

"Yea…Suoh bandaged me up good though it hurts to walk for awhile. I hope I get better before the basketball club tryouts."

Akihito feel guilty, "Sorry, man."

"It's okay Aki."

"Why didn't you call me so I can pick you up from the infirmary? It might be difficult for you to walk along the way from there." Though Akihito admit he might not notice his phone through what happen earlier in the room that he tried so hard to forget that ever happened in his life.

"Well… not that difficult but Suoh helped me come back here. I feel embarrassed with him carrying me so I let him drop me off when we arrive on this floor."

"Oh aren't you afraid of him anymore?" Akihito wiggled his eyebrows, teasing his now blushing friend.

"Well he is actually gentle although he looks scary and intimidating…" Kou mumbled. Then he remembered something and reached into his jeans back pocket and pulled out a memory card. "By the way, here's your memory card that you slipped in my pocket. Why did you do that?"

"It was an emergency precaution. But you saved my life, Kou. Thanks." Akihito grabbed the memory card from his friend who shrugged.

"Oh the goldfish is still alive!" Kou said as he realised the goldfish in the water container on his desk. "Now I cannot find a reason to give grandfather."

**TBC**

**A/N: So do you like it? I was embarrassed writing the scene. I think that is my first time writing like that. I kinda hinted SuohxKou there. I might write their infirmary scene soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All VF characters belong to Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not own anything except the storyline.**

**A/N: Thank you soooo much for the lovely reviews! I'm so happy and glad that you all like it, and since many request for SuohxKou, I immediately write one chapter for them and post it after this chap. So look forward for it and for now let's continue on to our beloved Aki and Asami.**

###

Akihito laid there at night on his bed pondering over what Asami had done to him in that very bed. He could feel his face heated at the memory, Akihito cursed into his pillows. How could he possibly let Asami do that to him twice! He is so not going to admit all of those feel good with what Asami done with his mouth, his lips, his hands, his body warmth….

Kou's snores jolted him awake from the fantasy. Akihito cursed himself, as he is one step away from jerking himself off on his new clean sheets just for thinking back on what Asami had done to him. Akihito mentally denied of Asami had affected him in some way, he need something to get rid of the nasty thoughts in his head. He would not play in the bastard's hands. He needs to do something, he still has his card up in his sleeves, he will go tomorrow and investigate like Asami has said he is hungry for some scoop and Asami is his target.

The next day, Akihito sat there in the cafeteria for some lunch. His face and dark shadows under his eyes clearly has shown his lack of sleep as he twirled his spoon in his chicken soup absent minded.

Akihito looked up when the seat across him being occupied by Takato who is having a rice omelette for lunch.

"You look terrible," Takato commented, looking at Akihito's face.

"Thanks," Akihito murmured before yawning and sipping on his drink, his chicken soup forgotten.

"Not hungry?" asked Takato who already starting on his rice omelette.

Akihito shook his head. "Where's Kou?"

"Library, he spend most of his time there this few days."

Then Akihito realised the cafeteria is noisier than usual with lots of murmuring and whispering. "Is there something going on?"

Takato finished his chewing first before answering Akihito's question. "Well, yes. Don't you heard about a student being send to the hospital this morning, he was found in his bathroom by his dorm mate unconscious."

Akihito is fully awake instantly and his ears perked and eyes wide with interest. Takato could not help but smirk. "I heard something unpleasant for a reason he is unconscious."

"He is not injured of being attacked or something?" asked Akihito.

Takato shook his head, and leaned forward to whisper to Akihito, "I heard he was on a drug overdose." 

####

Akihito slammed open the Newspaper clubroom, startled the people inside.

"Takaba-kun, is there something wrong?" Shinotake asked from behind his desk where he was sorting some papers.

"I…"

But a scoff cut him off, "The newbie might have just heard about the drug overdose case."

Akihito's eyes snapped towards Mitarai who enjoying a cup of coffee on the couch. "Don't worry about that Takaba. I already had all the details in my pocket, you're just a little too late," Mitarai said gleefully.

Akihito cursed inwardly, how he could miss something important like that. Easy, he blames it all on Asami.

"Now run along and find us some good news to actually to be put in the news paper," Mitarai drawled. Akihito clenched his jaw from spewing any curses word that his grandmother would have smack him on the head ten times harder.

"Mitarai stop bullying Takaba-kun. Now Takaba-kun, why not you help me post these papers up on every notification board. It is for the new newsletter that will be released next week."

Akihito only managed to nod and took the stack of papers from Shinotake and stormed out of the room. He even slyly bumped on the coffee table that the Mitarai's coffee mug spilled and caught on Mitarai's shiny pants and Akihito left with a glee smirk. 

### 

Akihito pinned the last of the newsletter advert on the last notification board. That is when he realised where he currently is. He is on the same floor as Asami's Head Dorm room courtesy to Takato who pointed it out to him when they passed by the same floor before, Takato is really informative.

Akihito was tempted to check Asami's Head Dorm room. 'You know Aki he might not be in his room right now, you can go sneak in and find something that might relate Asami to the drug case…though one of his goons might be there' Akihito pondered to himself.

After contemplate the risks of being caught, Akihito is set into checking out the room and find him some evidence or something more.

With practiced careful steps and trying to do less noise as possible. Akihito venture slowly towards the area where he knows the Head Dorm room is.

He noticed the door was slightly left ajar, maybe someone has forgotten to close it properly. A murmur of voices could be heard from the slight gap. Akihito crept closer to the source as sneakily as possible from his experiences of deceiving his grandmother to escape to hang out with Kou at night.

As he reached upon the door, he crouched down to peek into the small gap to see the inside of the room though the view is limited, he could see Asami is sitting behind his desk and judging from the two voices and Asami's point of view, there is another person in the room and without doubt it is Kirishima from what Akihito could deduce from the second voice other than Asami's.

"…his condition is already stabilised…"

Is what Akihito barely heard from where he is. 'Are they talking about the student that are being hospitalised?'

He leaned in closer to hear more of the next words the two been saying.

"Have the police been informed about this?" asked Asami.

"The board of directors have asked for confidentiality on this case."

He could see slight upturned at the corner of Asami's lips. "Why of course they have to maintain the Academy's reputation after all. This is convenient for our next step…"

Akihito stiffens in his place.

"Make sure you set up some security measures around that guy," Asami added.

Kirishima might be nodding to Asami's order since he could not hear any reply but Kirishima next said "Before I forgot Asami-sama. Here is the thing you request for."

Akihito's eyes narrowed towards the thing in Kirishima's hand that came into his point of view before Asami took it into his own hands.

'USB flash drive? What Asami need in that flash drive?'

Before he could think more, a hand grasped his shoulder from behind jolting Akihito causing him to turn around alarmed. And when he aware he was looking up to a huge blonde that also known as Suoh which the hand on his shoulder belongs to, one thing Akihito know for sure is, he is busted!

**TBC**

**A/N: I know I should continue more...sorry but I'll make it up for the next chapter oh but the next chapter after this is a special chapter everyone's been looking forward to!**


	9. SxK Part One

**Disclaimer: All VF characters belong to Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not own anything except for poor imagination.**

A/N: This is the awaited SuohxKou side story yay the timeline of their story mostly interludes of what happening in the main story. there might be a little spoiler for the next chapter. Let's enjoy some fluff! Not that I'm that good in writing it... enjoy !

**SuohxKou Finder Academy **

**Part One**

Kou winced as he shifted his weight on the wrong foot. Since the 'goldfish incident' as Aki has called it, Kou has not play basketball for a couple of days, though he hope he could go for the tryouts next week and get some practice before that. Basketball is one of his passions although his real intention when joining his middle school team is to attract girls which are quite hopeless as Aki blatantly put it.

Now he is spending his time in the library doing his work, since he has much free time in hands then he decided he should spend those time working on his assignments rather than leaving it to the last minute though since it still early in the first semester, there is still not much assignments to do and he could finish all in one day so he try to read some of the books in the academy's well supplied library.

He was trying to put the book he has finished reading but he could not find any ladder or stool to step onto as the book's original place is on the higher shelves, he did not want to be reprimand again by the strict old wrinkled librarian for laying the book around.

Before he could go and search for stool or a ladder, the book is plucked out of his hand and being put back onto its original place.

Kou was snapped out of his daze to see the person who has kindly help him and was perplexed to see Suoh stood there.

"T… Thank you," he stuttered still stunned to see the other man in the library as he imagines it will be a very weird ridiculous picture to see the large man inside a library.

Suoh grunted in response. Both of them avoiding look at each other eyes directly. Kou nodded and did not know what to say else as the air around them grew awkward.

Kou choose to find another book to settle on and skimmed through the shelves to find anything suitable to his taste. Kou noticed a book but realised it is also in the high place that he will be having difficulty to reach for it on his injured foot. He bit his lips as he tries to opt by either finding another book or…

A shadow loomed over him as Suoh reached for the book from behind him and plucked it down from the shelf and handed it to Kou. "This is what you want?"

Kou nodded speechless, staring at the book in Suoh's hand before feeling embarrassed at what his dumbfounded look must have look like.

"Thank you again," Kou finally said as he took the book from the blonde.

"It's fine." Suoh murmured. "Don't want to strain yourself. You're still recovering."

Kou was touched by Suoh's kind words. "That is kind of you, thank you."

"It is partly my fault." Suoh shrugged.

"Like I said before it is not your fault, it is just an accident. My foot will be fine in a few days."

"You will be joining the basketball club." It is not a question but surprised Kou nonetheless.

"H…How did you know that?"

Surprisingly, there is a tint of red on the blonde's cheeks which quickly disappeared as it appeared but Kou still noticed it.

"Judo club is across the basketball hall," Suoh replied. "I always saw you went there every day to watch them practice," he added.

Kou rubbed behind his neck sheepishly, "Yeah, I do. It's frustrating not to play. It always my passion you know other than studies." Looking at the guilty look on Suoh's face, Kou immediately added. "But I'm going to the tryouts next week so that I'll play for the team!"

Suoh nodded. "Can I join you for some reading too?"

"Sure, help yourself, the library is not mine," Kou grinned sheepishly, and Kou thought he might be dreaming to see a small smile on the usually stoic face. Somehow he congratulated himself.

Kou find himself spending his time with Suoh in that library for another hour with some small idle chats in between before Suoh excused himself to attend to his duties with the Head Dorm. Kou felt himself looking forward to spend another time with the giant blonde he used to fear.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Suoh watched as Asami walked down the hall way to pursue his escaped brat by the name of Takaba Akihito, he still do not know what Asami saw in that boy.  
>"Don't worry, Asami will got him under control in no time," his friend and dorm mate, Kirishima Kei said from where he stood beside him outside the Head Dorm room, the place where Suoh has caught Akihito earlier crouched there spying on Asami and Kirishima.<p>

"I do not know if the boy ever can be control, not that I doubt Asami," he grunted in response.

"And that's why my friend, we should just let Asami handle the brat," Kirishima replied. "Where have you been anyway, I thought there is no Judo club in session today?"

"No, I was…" Suoh hesitated but he decided to say the truth as Kirishima can certainly find out if he is lying or not. "I was in the library."

Kirishima stared at him as if he grew two heads and that is something if coming from the ever cool stoic Kirishima Kei.

"I'm afraid to ask what you are doing there, so I let my question rest," Kirishima finally said as he fixed his glasses.

Kou was feeling happy and anxious as his foot finally free of bandages and fully recovered. As soon as the lessons for the day ended, he immediately grabbed his basketball that he bring to the class and dashed to the outdoor basketball court which usually empty at this time.

As he was practicing his dribble and shoots, feeling ecstatic that his foot did not even twinge in pain anymore somehow his mind strayed to back to where Suoh carried him to the infirmary.

**FLASHBACK**

_Somehow they made it to the infirmary without making another embarrassing scene, Kou swore that his face is deep tomato red. He was gripping tight on the giant blonde's shoulder on their way there to hold in the pain._

_The infirmary was empty, no nurse or doctor is seen. "Where's the doctor?" asked Kou after Suoh gently put him on of the vacant bed._

_Suoh did not answer but went to rummage through the cabinet in there and pull out a first aid kit._

_"W…wait, you're going to…"_

_"Yes," Suoh grunted. "Hold still or it will bleed more."_

_"Did you know how to…. Should we call someone or something…" Kou started to cold sweat more. A large hand landed on his shoulder, he looked up to the blonde to see something as in assurance in those gentle eyes._

_"Calm yourself down. I have first aid license."_

_Kou nodded and lied down on the bed, trying to calm himself down. "Don't worry I will take care of you." He barely heard it of what the man has whispered but he sure heard it and feeling protected washed over him._

_"Your cuts need to be disinfected to prevent any infection." Suoh told him. Kou nodded weakly, his body are tired from fighting with the pain earlier. He hissed loudly when the disinfectant touched his cuts that have been cleaned. _

_"It's sting." Kou whimpered._

_"Grip my hand," Suoh suggested. "It might be less painful if you grip something for comfort," he explained when Kou looked at him bewildered._

_"Won't it be hard for you to work with one had?" Kou asked._

_Suoh shook his head. "I can work perfectly with one hand. It is only for disinfecting."_

_After considering, Kou finally took Suoh's offered hand and gripped it tight when Suoh continued treat his cuts expertly with one hand. Kou flushed as he feels some of warm comfort from where their hands entwined and feeling his heart beat faster._

_"Done," Suoh announced which pull Kou out of his musing. "You may let go of my hand now as I need both to bandage up your foot." Suoh looked at their linked hands. Kou immediately let go, face red with embarrassment and he thank god the infirmary is empty except for them._

_"Thank you…" Kou uttered timidly after Suoh finished wrapping up his foot, now storing the first aid kit back into the cabinet._

_"You're welcome…" answered Suoh. "I apologise for earlier too."_

_"Apologise? Why would you…"_

_"It is partly my fault for you to be injured if I have not reached for your friend but it is Asami-sama's order but I will be willing to take the blame."_

_"No… no don't blame yourself!" Kou freaked out and in the midst of that he tries to stand that he forgot about his injured foot and winced in pain but luckily Suoh is there to catch him before he fall to the floor. "You have done so much carried me here and treated my wounds. I thank you greatly and grateful for that and it was an accident, it is also my fault for standing there with my goldfish," Kou grinned trying to lighten the mood._

_Suoh nodded and helped Kou back on the bed. "My name is Kou." He smiled. _

_"Suoh." The blonde replied._

_And after that Kou has to endure another embarrassment as Suoh refused to let him walked back to their dorm and took upon himself to carry Kou back to his room despite the other's protest._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kou chuckled lightly as he remembered the slight embarrassment that he miss a step and the ball slipped from his hand when he tried to shoot therefore it hit the ring and rebound, stray off the court, rolling until it stop in front of a pair of someone's shoes. Kou blinked up at the owner of the shoes.

Suoh.

He nodded at the shorter man as sort of a greeting and picked up the ball. "I saw you practicing," he murmured.

"Yeah well you know excited for the tryouts." Kou shrugged, catching the ball Suoh passed him.

"Your foot all heal?" Kou nodded. "Then can I help you with your practice?"

Kou was a bit taken aback my Suoh's request though his chest gives a fleeting happiness to have someone like Suoh to practice with him. If Suoh is a basketball player he will be a good defense with his huge stature.

"If you could go through me then I'm sure you'll pass the tryouts easy and make it to the first stringer." Suoh cocked his eyebrow as a challenge.

Kou grinned, he would gladly take the challenge "I would like that. I won't go easy on you!"He exclaimed confidently.

"Sure, give your best shot," a smile appeared on Suoh's lips that startled Kou into amazement. Kou smiled back and begin the game between them.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Kou pumped his fist in the air ecstatic as he managed to score another three-pointer past the first stringer point guard. Without further doubt he is accepted to the basketball club and immediately made it into the team as reserve for the next upcoming inter-high match. The captain and the coach even praised him for his talent.

Akihito and Takato who came to watch his tryouts dashed towards him joyfully and embraced him in a group hug, congratulating him.

"That was a nice shot, Kou!" Akihito exclaimed, "I even caught it with my camera!"

Kou grinned as Takato ruffled his hair, "This is a call for celebration! Let's go to the town this weekend, my treat!" Takato said in high spirits.

"Thanks guys!" Kou said as his eyes caught a glimpse of familiar figure stood near the door of the hall. Their eyes met and Kou flashed him a smile full with gratitude, and delighted that the other replied with a content smile before disappeared from there.

**End Part One**

A/N: Is it okay? I rewrite it many times but yeah I looking forward to write more of SuohxKou as Finder Academy goes on.

I was planning to write Kirishima and Takato too but I still can't seem to find an opening for them to interact but I'm sure I will find it.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Viewfinder series belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei.**

**A/N: Yay another chapter posted so soon! And thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you like SuohxKou, will be writing more of them in the future. Since someone ask about Fei Long and Mikhail, I'm still not sure if I want to pair them together, you can vote who you want to pair Fei Long with, I put up a poll on my profile so you can go there and vote!**

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Continuation from Chapter 8

When he heard the commotion outside his room, Asami thought he has successfully laid his trap but the prey is who he does not expect to see when Kirishima opened the door wide.

Takaba Akihito.

The brat struggling as he is being handled by his assistant, Suoh. Just as Kirishima about to help Suoh in restraining Akihito. Akihito kicked Suoh's shin hard that even big man like Suoh stumbled and lose his grip that Akihito without more ado make a run for it, dashing down the hallway away from the three.

Asamai is once again amused.

"Sorry," Suoh grumbled, nursing his shin before straightening his back waiting for next order from Asami.

"Should we chase him, Asami-sama?" asked Kirishima.

"No." Asami uttered. "Don't bother, I'll go and fetch him myself."

Kirishima and Suoh exchanged glances before gaze at their Head Dorm pursue his way towards where the brat has disappeared to.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito sprinted as soon as he managed to break free, congratulating himself. But then he cursed himself as realising that Asami had seen him. He was too reckless to notice that humongous blonde was behind him. How could that huge of a man has soft feet, Akihito pondered.

Because of his inattentive being, Akihito for the second time that week, found himself flat on his ass as he once again manage to slam into someone.

"My, my, is this another accident or it is fate between us?" a familiar voice made Akihito look up with a sense of déjà vu when he saw the pretty long hair.

"Fei Long…" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Fei Long just smiled and offered his hand to Akihito. "Takaba Akihito, isn't it?"

Akihito nodded sheepishly.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Then Akihito recalls that he was escaping from Asami and his goons. It was a lucky escape.

Without waiting for Akihito's answer, Fei Long added "Judging from the direction you came from, has Asami done something to you?" Akihito cringed at the mention of Asami. "Are you in trouble, Akihito?" Fei Long enquired.

Akihito sweat drop as he feel like he is being interrogate by Fei Long. He is not sure where Fei Long stood with Asami so he is unsure what to answer, should he just tell the truth, he still did not know if Fei Long could be trust.

But then an arm grabbed across his waist from behind and pulls him back to a hard chest. Akihito's head turn around, his eyes widen as he the arm and the chest belongs to Asami.

"Let me go!" He start to thrash about but Asami keep a firm grip on him, make Akihito give up like a kitten being scruff by the neck.

Asami stared at Fei Long and addressed him. "What are you doing in this area, Fei Long?"

"Asami." Fei Long's face harden, the smile lost. "Am I not allowed to go for a stroll inside the academy?"

"Not here. This area is off limit to you and Mikhail." Asami declared.

"Ho ho, even I am included," Mikhail emerged from a corner not far from where they stood. He was listening to their conversation earlier.

Asami's eyebrow twitched and Fei Long sent a glare to Mikhail. Akihito who still kept still and silence can feel the suffocating tense in the air that he pretend he is invisible at the moment.

"I don't want to see the both of you here anymore. Leave." Without another word Asami dragged Akihito away from Fei Long and Mikhail despite the younger's protest.

"What are you doing here, Mikhail? Are you following me?" Fei Long huffed at the Russian.

Mikhail grinned, "I have missed you so I came to see you."

"Liar."

Mikhail shrugged. "You know what both of us are looking for. Hey, did you know that freshman? I never see Asami took an interest on someone before…"

Fei Long did not bother to utter any word, he just turn around and leaving Mikhail alone. Mikhail boyish grin disappear instantaneously replaced with a hard look and cold eyes.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Let me go you bastard!" Akihito cried out.

"Leave us." Asami ordered both Kirishima and Suoh from the Head Dorm room. The two immediately obeyed and closed the door as soon as Asami and Akihito entered the room.

Asami dumped Akihito on the couch in that room while Asami went and lean on the front of his desk crossing his arms.

Akihito thought he look cool but recall the situation he currently in. He has no time to admire Asami physical attractiveness not that he would admit it.

"I was posting a newsletter advert if you were wondering what I was up to outside your door," he said sheepishly. Asami just rose an eyebrow at him. "So I told you that…. So can I go now? You must be very busy you know being a Head Dorm after all, well then excuse me…"

Akihito was making a move towards the door when Asami spoke. "Aren't you interested in this?" He held up the flash drive Akihito saw earlier.

Akihito's expression might have answer the question as Asami smirk after that. "I can give you a deal. Your camera's memory card that has the photo exchanged with this flash drive"

Akihito crossed his arms, "What's in it for me? Why do you think I want the flash drive?"

Asami's smirk widen, the boy is smart.

"It is what Fei Long and Mikhail are looking for."

"Is it really very important that couple of Head Dorms want it in their hands?"

"It contains the suspect details and the evidence for the drug case that I'm sure you have heard of."

Akihito might have drop his jaw but composed himself, "Yeah I heard of it. And?"

"Then this is a good source for your big scoop, a great start for your career isn't it?" Asami waved the flash drive as Akihito's eyes did not leave it.

Akihito greatly battle with his pride inside, as a photojournalist he has to hunt for a scoop in any possible way.

"What's the catch? The photo? You know I won't give it to you after what you had done to me,"

"Then… how about you sleep with me?"

Akihito choked, his face flushed, "What? Are you insane no scratch that you're a pervert, big pervert! I'm out of here."

"Are you sure you want to be mock again by your senior in the newspaper club for missing another great scoop?"

Akihito stiffened. He could already imagine it. Mitarai laughing his ass off on a mountain of newspaper with the headline on front page about the drug case suspect being caught and poor Akihito underneath all of that with a stamp of loser on his forehead.

"Damn. Fine! I'll take the deal."

Asami congratulated himself as the bait has been taken. Not long before he could have his prey inside his net.

"Good. Bring the memory card with the photo to my room tonight and I will give you the flash drive."

"Your r…room?" Akihito stuttered. He hope he has not misheard anything.

"Yes, my room. It's on the topmost floor in the Dorm two if you do not know."

"Fine! " Akihito huffed. "Can I go now?" Akihito berated himself for agreeing to the deal, he could sense and smell something fishy but he could not put a finger on it.

He was pull out of his thoughts as Asami pull him closer and captured Akihito's lips in a searing kiss leaving Akihito dazed and flushed.

"What was that for?" he shouted, after he regain his senses.

"A kiss to seal our deal, see you tonight, Akihito."

"PERVERT!" And Akihito slammed the door as hard as possible, wishing something break inside Asami's Head Dorm room while the Head Dorm himself could not be more amused.

**TBC**

(Note: Head Dorm room where the Head Dorm usually do their work with their assistants. It situated not in the dorm but another building. The three Head Dorm room is on different floors and they mostly avoided each other area except for a meeting. Asami own private room as a Head Dorm is on the topmost floor of their dorm. It is the same as for Fei Long and Mikhail.)

**A/N: A great thanks and lots of loves to , finderlov, PoisonEcarlate, akiasami, .750, Ryukei, raindropdew, kunoichi of the moonlit night, dudumanb and Theia Pallas and also other followers of the story, your reviews and your support make me want to write more. Thank you once again. Don't forget to vote for who you want to pair Fei Long with on my profile. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All VF characters belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei**

A/N: Another longer chapter yay! I had a really really hard time writing this chapter doing a lots of reading *blush* Ahem! Also thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter, nearly 100 reviews so help to achieve it. Iknow you have some questions sorry I haven't able to reply but I will answer through my story.

Warning: smut scene XD

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Continue on from chapter 9

Akihito feel like he had been running for hours judging from his sore muscles forcing him to not wanting to open his eyelids and burrowed more into his pillow, but he was confused as why his bed is much more warmer and more comfier than usual. Not to mention a dead weight across his stomach. He also feels soft breath on his face as if someone was lying beside him….

Akihito's eyes snapped open and came face to face with the sleeping face of one Asami.

Akihito is totally freaking out by now as he is in a bed that is totally not his own bed with Asami the head dorm, with the said arm draped across his waist. And both of them are without clothes judging from the cold now seep through Akihito's skins. Thank god, the sheets still cover Asami's lower part.

When he try to sit up a sharp pain shot up his spine. Like a busted dam, memories of last night flooded into Akihito's mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_Akihito mull over the thought in going or not as he paced around in his room, Kou watching over him from his study desk where he is been doing his assignment. _

_"Are you ok, Aki?" asked Kou._

_"Yeah, you look like a mother cat who lost its kittens," said Takato, who Akihito forgot is spending his time in their room specifically on Kou's bed leafing through some economic book that Akihito did not catch the title. Takato is totally suck at economics that Akihito could not help but wonder why he even took that class, but he heard Takato got some tutoring from a senior so the subject might be going well with him._

_"You're going somewhere?" Takato asked this time. Finally closing the book and did not look like he would open it again. Akihito stops in his pace and shot Takato a questioning look._

_Takato put an act like a thinking face, "You just took a shower then wore your best clean pair of jeans, and you keep patting something in your pocket. Meeting someone?"_

_"That was a brilliant deduction, Sherlock," said Kou, giggling._

_"Why thank you, dear Watson," Takato replied, going along with the joke. Akihito rolled his eyes. _

_"Yeah, yeah I'm going somewhere to meet someone, I might be late so don't wait up for me."_

_"A date?" Takato teased. _

_"As if!" Akihito counters fast, earning both grins from his friends. "I'm going."_

_"Bye bye Aki-chan! Say hi to your date from us."_

_"Don't call me that! And it's not a date!" Akihito said for the last time before slamming the door shut to his friends' laughter._

_Takato shrugged, "Well, what can I say? Aki-chan is too cute that anyone that not even me want to bully him."_

_Kou nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he got that a lot when we were in our old school, but he is too blunt and mostly kick others ass."_

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

_Akihito tried not to walk too fast or too slow, he use the stairs instead of the lift. When he arrived in front of Asami's room, his hand hovered on the door contemplating on knocking or not. He still had chance to backed out now and forget the deal, he still can stand the humiliation Mitarai will put on him._

_Akihito shook his head and berated himself. No one should underestimate him, Takaba Akihito. Sooner or later he will climb up to be the top photojournalist and Mitarai could say goodbye to his beloved camera and career. Akihito could imagine that he is on the top of the mountains of newspaper instead of Mitarai who got dumped by it. Akihito satisfied with the mindset, raised his hand again to knock only that there is no door but to his surprise Asami is already leaning against his doorframe, his usually slicked back hair is undone and falling in his face, and his always smart academy uniform is replaced with a black tank top that did not hide any of his biceps and a sweat pants. Asami was watching Akihito with amused gaze when Akihito was lost in his thoughts in front of his door. _

_Akihito flushed in embarrassment, he should stop being reckless. "Yo!" He greeted sheepishly. "Mind if I come in? That is if you want to, I can still go back and fo…."_

_Asami did not say any words but walked inside first leaving the door open waiting for Akihito to enter before closing the door himself._

_Akihito took in his surrounding, Asami's room is very different than other dorm rooms, and it is more like a penthouse! Well maybe because it also covered most of the topmost floor, being a Head Dorm really has more luxury than normal student._

_"Wow, you got 152-inch plasma TV! " Akihito exclaimed. Akihito tried not to gape like a fool at the TV that mostly covered the space in the sitting room. "Bet it is awesome for playing games and watching movies," said Akihito, still staring at the biggest TV he had ever seen. Takato only have 32-inch plasma TV for playing XBOX when Akihito and Kou drop by their room._

_"Did you bring the memory card, Akihito?" _

_Akihito turned his attention from the TV to Asami. "Straight to business aren't you? Not going to offer me a drink?"_

_"….."_

_Akihito huffed and took out the memory card from his jeans pocket flashed it in front of Asami. "But I want the flash drive first and I want to see the content. I don't want you to fool me around." Again._

_The two finally settled on the sofa with a laptop in front of Akihito as he inspecting the flash drive's content. Asami did not lie there are evidence on the drug case, reports and pictures on the culprit. _

_"So it is that person! I think I saw him few time, a senior maybe. You are going to let me have this?" He asked Asami who already got the memory card with the picture. He plans to dispose of it soon._

_"A deal is a deal," Asami said._

_"So pray tell me, why you think Fei Long and Mikhail also want this flash drive?"_

_"…."_

_"Ok fine if you do not want to tell me, not going to as…"_

_"It's the Head Dorms rivalry, this drug case is our job to find the suspect and of course the one who found and caught the culprit, obtain a high regard from the board of directors which of course what every student would like to have. And it is worse if the culprit is your own dorm members."_

_"Then this guy…" Akihito pointed to the picture of the suspect viewed on the laptop._

_"He is Fei Long's dorm member."_

_"Ahh…" realisation dawned on Akihito's face. "That's why he been sneaking near your Head Dorm room even Mikhail!"_

_"Anyway who took the pictures?" Akihito asked. _

_"Kirishima."_

_Akihito could not imagine how Asami will hide out to take this picture or even Suoh. "If I took the pictures, it would be from different angle… see here he took so much profile shots…."_

_As Akihito trailed off commenting on the pictures, not noticing that he is getting comfortable there with Asami, Asami was eyeing the boy sensually Cupid 's bow lips as Akihito keep talking, somehow it distracted Asami to imagine how many things he could do with that mouth alone._

_"….ami? Asami?"_

_His eyes snapped up to meet the Akihito's hazel eyes fill with concern, he wonder what is going through that mind now._

_"Are you sleepy already?" Akihito asked. "Sorry, you might be tired being a Head Dorm and all that, have you eaten?" Akihito leaned his back on the sofa and yawned a little. _

_"….."_

_"You know you got a nice kitchen too and I rarely seeing you at the cafeteria although I always saw Mikhail and Fei Long there, so where do you usually eat?"_

_"….. I don't usually eat. "Yes, indeed, he rarely feels hungry and sometimes he forgot to eat that Kirishima always nagged him to eat with providing him some food he made himself or delivered food from cafeteria as he really likes to avoid Fei Long and Mikhail as much as possible._

_"What? How do you get such a great body if you don't eat…"_

_Asami smirked. So his little kitten has been eyeing him. That is…. fascinating._

_"You know I always starving so I have this super secret stash of Pocky under my bed not the porn stash you said before, but don't tell anyone Kou like to snat…hmmmph!"_

_(Start of smut scene)_

_Before Akihito knew it, Asami hand shot out to cup his chin up and captured his lips in a kiss._

_Akihito pushed Asami hard on his chest, "What…what the hell are you doing?" Akihito yelled, though his face is flustered and lips swollen._

_"You talk too much, " that is what he said before going back devouring Akihito's already swollen lips, pinning the smaller on that sofa. This time his kiss is more soft and gentle rather than the heated forceful one before. As he coaxed Akihito to open his mouth, Asami's hand travelled down under Akihito's shirt and pinching his nipples releasing series of gasp and little moans from the body underneath him. _

_Asami smirked and proceed to nip on Akihito's jaw and neck, the boy's scent is intoxicating for him while still abusing the boy's nipples that had become hard and aching._

_"I…diot... what are you doing?" Akihito uttered between breathy gasps._

_"What do you think I'm doing?" Asami cocked an eyebrow at him lifting his head from Akihito's neck._

_Akihito shot him a fiery glare, "Something I don't want apparently, get of me you bastard, you perverted…this is not in our deal."_

_"This is not a deal." Asami groped Akihito in the nether region which is already half hard and straining against his jeans._

_"I hate you," Akihito hissed as spitefully as he could. "I really do, HEY!"_

_Asami has unzipped his jeans and his hand slipped into Akihito's boxer and began to stroke him. All Akihito's curses or complaints died on his lips. Asami's hands slowly bring his cock to a very hard condition._

_His hand left Akihito much to Akihito's disappointment before he regains his senses where he is unwillingly being molested by the bastard. But Asami had a good job done by removing both his jeans and boxer that already soaked with precum swiftly leaving Akihito's lower part in its naked glory._

_Asami's hand slid lower cupping Akihito's balls then moving further back that is when Akihito froze as he feels two lubed fingers stroke gently over his hole. It was amazing that Asami has procured a lube from gods know where._

_"No!" Akihito gasped out his fingers gripped harder on Asami's shoulder hoping the other will stop. "This… is a very BAD idea, Asami!" Akihito really really does not want to lose any of his virginity again to the same person._

_Asami was stroking a little harder now, pressing the tip of one finger inside him, making his intentions quite clear. Without any warning, Asami pushed his index finger all the way inside Akihito, bent and wriggled as it worked its way inside him. Akihito arched and choked back a scream, tears streak his face._

_"Relax...or it will hurt you more," somehow Akihito find Asami's voice right now was soothing. His other hand rubbed Akihito's thigh in a comforting manner. Asami added a second finger and began scissoring Akihito who moans and whimpers in a mix of pain and to his absolute disgrace, pleasure. When Asami hit that one spot inside him, he feels like a white vision burst behind his eyes as he cried out in pleasure._

_Asami smirked and proceed to loosen Akihito more before going to next step. When the two fingers retreated, Akihito feels sense of loss but then a much larger and hot place at his entrance shocked him to senses. He began to pull away but Asami is fast in holding him in his place before shoving his much larger and thicker cock. _

_Akihito once again cried out in mix of pain and pleasure, it is bigger but it hit Akihito's pleasure spot on. When Asami began to move, Akihito become a whimpering mess, his hands wrapped around Asami's neck, tears keep flowing down his face as both of them moving towards their climax and Akihtio finally succumb to darkness that consume him._

_(End of smut scene)_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Akihito's hazel eyes widen in horror and now he feels so humiliated. He has just loss his virginity to someone who also stole his first kiss. He did not remembered how they move from the sofa in the sitting room to this bedroom, he pray that they did not go another round in that bed but judging from his sore muscles that is unlikely the situation was.

The bastard Asami! Akihito would not ever forgive him!

"Get off me bastard!" With all his strength, he threw off Asami's arm off him, causing the man beside him stir to wake.

"…what is it?"

Akihito fumbled with the sheets trying to get out of the bed away from Asami, but then he cringed when pain shot up his spine and fall ungracefully to the floor.

Asami give him a questioning look before got up from the bed, Akihito too late to cover his eyes but thank goodness that Asami was wearing a short.

"Don't come near me you bastard! I don't want you to touch me anymore."

Asami stopped in his stance to help Akihito from the floor and cocked his eyebrow. "Why are you getting so uptight in something like that?" He dodged a pillow Akihito throws in his direction.

"You dumbass! Don't you ever think that I'm a man? I might be saving for someone special, the one that I love! And you… you just do what you want in your selfish way!"

Akihito huffed with his temper had not gone down he struggled to stand up though he managed and limping out of the bedroom to find the bathroom and his clothes that strewn all over the sitting room's floor.

"Don't you dare come into the bathroom!" he warned, shooting a death glare towards Asami who keep watching him.

"I have seen everything," Asami uttered blatantly. Akihito flustered and shut the bathroom door close.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"You're alright, Aki-chan?" Takato asked from beside him, where they were watching Kou's tryout for the basketball team.

"I'm fine," he murmured grumpily but try to keep happy for his friend's game. After that morning, he left Asami's room with the flash drive tucked in his jeans. Asami after all keep that side of deal. He was being teased by Kou and Takato when he arrived back to his own dorm room, he have to hide some of the kiss mark left by bastard Asami with scarf. He been avoiding Asami from then on, he do not want something like that to happen again and trying to erase that it ever happened.

He succeed in beating Mitarai when the article is published and Asami received an honour for being the one who caught the drug case's culprit someone called Yamazaki, a third year. Fei long's reputation is a bit tarnished after that resulting in Akihito being threaten by a fellow first year but member of Fei Long's dorm and seems to support and admire Fei Long to great existence. If not mistaken, the student's name is Tao but Akihito is not that sure.

Now that his deal with Asami has ended, he is done and got nothing to do with Asami anymore, now focusing on his rising career in newspaper club and spending his time with his studies and friends.

Akihito and Takato went to congratulate Kou for his acceptance and agreeing to Takato's invitation and treat to go to town that weekend but what Akihito's did not know he is very far from being done with Asami. This is just a beginning.

**TBC**

**A/N: *hides* **


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All VF characters belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei**

A/N: Sorry for the late post this is a rather short chapter for another start between Asami and Akihito, will post longer next chapter. Thank you again for the reviews, I really appreciate it now that it exceeds 100. Did you read the new update on VF by sensei. Wild Asami and drugged Akihito! SO HOT!

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito yawned widely, ineffectively trying to keep himself awake as he stare at the scenery passing by. Kou sat beside Akihito chatting animatedly with Takato who sat on the other side of Kou. As Takato has promised them, they were going to the nearest town to the academy via the shuttle bus provided by the academy itself for the benefits of its students. Though freshmen are prohibited from going on their first month in the academy, while second years and above have free reign during the weekends.

Yoshida, Takato's dorm mate opted not to join their outing since he has to serve a detention and a detention during weekend is really sucks, both Akihito and Kou are grateful that they had not had any detention, though the yet is implied. Takato just shrugged, it is a common occurrence for Yoshida who keep slacking off in class so he did not pay any heed.

"…ne, Aki?" Kou turned towards Akihito. He smiled apologetically seeing his half-dozing friend though it was thanks to Kou for waking Akihito up so early in the morning, Kou could not help himself as he was so anxious and excited to spend some time in town.

"Hmm?" Akihito finally turned towards them, Kou's words apparently just reached and registered to his brain.

Takato smile broadly at him, "Where do you want to go, Aki-chan?"

Though the nickname irked him, but Takato is using it most of the time now that Akihito did not bother to correct him anymore. "I don't know what else in town, never been there… but I heard there is a good place selling delicious crepe!" He does not sound sleepy anymore when he mentioned about the crepe part.

Kou and Takato sighed dramatically. "What will I do with you and your sweet tooth, Aki-chan?"

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito is more than awake when they finally arrived at the town which is one hour away from the academy. Since they were way early, they chose to just purchase some light snacks and drinks for their breakfast while checking out some of the stores in the town. Being a second year, from his experience Takato pointed out to both Kou and Akihito the best place to buy things like clothes, books, snacks and his super secret game shop that will only give discount to him. The three of them have a field day choosing a lot of new games to play with.

They have to drag Akihito away from the camera shop that they came across and finally stopping in front of an arcade. "Should we go in? Or we're going for lunch first?" asked Kou, in his hands already many shopping bags. "I would like to try the restaurant we pass by earlier."

"I'm not yet hungry," Takato replied, then his phone rang and he excused himself to answer his phone away from Kou and Akihito. They both think it might be urgent and confidential.

"So Aki, what do you think?" Kou turned towards his best friend.

Akihito tilted his head a bit as he think, "I'm a bit hungry but I can do for a few games. I still want to beat you in Dead Heat," uttered Akihito showing a smug grin.

"You aren't going to beat me, Aki." The two best friends shared a laugh. "Hmm… Takato sure took a long time for a phone call, I wonder where he goes, he was there moment ago."

"Yea, I think he went to that corner but I missed him in a blink, maybe something coming up?"

"Let me go find him, you stay here, Aki."

"No problem," replied Akihito as he bite into one of the pocky he bought, his stock at the dorm has run out.

When Kou were out of his sight, Akihito felt a presence behind him and spun around inadvertently dropped the pocky stick in his mouth as he gaped at the person before him.

"You!"

Asami who stood there staring down at him, raise his eyebrows in question, "Fancy meeting you here, Akihito."

"Yeah no kidding."

An awkward silence fall between them and Akihito took that time checking Asami out but trying not to be obvious. Asami still look smart and proper though wearing a black designer polo shirt with red collar on top of it a casual light jacket and a pair khaki slacks. When he met Asami's eyes, he knew he was busted for checking Asami out by the smirk on said man face.

"Umm… I think my friend is calling me. Bye!"

Though he plan to escape as fast as possible but Asami is again faster than him, gripping his wrist in a tight hold. "You have been avoiding me, Akihito." It was not a question but a statement.

"No, I'm not. Why would I? Let go of me, bastard or I shout," Akihito hissed, try to tug his hand out of Asami's grip but failed.

Asami smirked and leaned in closer, "Did you find it unsatisfying? Do you want me to do it again?" He whispered.

Akihito feel like choking and flustered, "You bastard! Like I said, stay away from me! I don't want any of that."

"Are you sure? Then what do you want?"

"Seriously is that what you do to every person you fancy? Not that I think you fancy me but let me say this just once and make sure ingrained that in your brain." Akihito exclaimed.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

Asami was more than pleased to see such a fiery expression and heated glare from the Akihito. "How about a lunch with me?"

Akihito rolled his eyes groaning in frustration, "Hey bastard, didn't you hear what I just said? And I'm not hungry, so no thank you" but his stomach took that time to betray him when it growled loudly that even Asami and passerby could heard. Akihito fight down his blush and cursed his stomach for being a traitor.

Asami gave a smug grin. But Akihito would not back down without a battle. "I challenged you to a game inside there," he pointed to the arcade. "If you win then I agree to go lunch with you."

Akihito gave Asami his own version of smug grin as he is pretty confident with himself after all games are one of his excellent points, surely Asami had never play this kind of games with how he carry himself around the academy looking prim not like most normal raunchy teenagers, maybe he did not even know what playstation is.

**TBC**

**A/N: The poll for Fei Long's pair is still up in my profile please drop by to vote. TQ**


	13. KxT Part One

**Disclaimer: All VF characters belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not own anything except for the storylines.**

**A/N: I didn't plan to write this but somehow I wrote it and I can't stop XD**

**This chapter is mainly KirishimaxTakato pairing. The storyline is like SuohxKou, happen inbetween the Finder Academy's storyline. You can skip it but the last part has something to do with the previous chapter.**

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

Takato sighed deeply as he sat there alone in an empty classroom staring at nothing. Not that he is antisocial mind you. He is a social butterfly but this time he has to say goodbye for a moment to his old habits just to focus on something trivial.

**FLASHBACK**

_Takato entered Economics Department staffroom as he was informed to go there after he settle his things back in his room, the term has not started yet for his second year._

_"__You want to see me, Imamiya-sensei?" Takato addressed the only teacher found in the staffroom._

_"__Ah Takato-kun, yes yes wait a second." _

_Takato was standing near the window looking outside while waiting for Imamiya-sensei to finish his current task. Takato was observing the other students that had just come back after their holiday. The new students will be coming tomorrow after all._

_"__How's your holiday, Takato-kun?" Imamiya-sensei finally finished arranging the papers in his folder and turned his attention towards Takato._

_"__Same like every other day, only that I don't have classes." Takato answered, shifted his eyes from the window._

_"__Do you know why I call you here on your first day back?"_

_Takato feigned a guilty look. "Well…. Is it about my result?"_

_"__Sadly yes, you're a bright student Takato-kun, since you have excellent results on your other subjects but somehow you failed to show it in Economics. This is where my concern lies in calling you here."_

_"__I'm sorry. I'll try my best this year, sensei."_

_"__Don't mind. I have a nice solution for you. I'm going to assign a private tutoring session for you."_

_"__Tutoring? Who is going to tutor me? Sensei?"_

_His teacher shook his head, "I have so many things to handle. One of your senior is excel in economics he even took the advanced class. "_

_"__W-who?" The idea of someone teaching him other than the teachers is not really appealing to him._

_The staffroom door slide open and the said senior walked in. "Excuse me sensei, I believe you ask for me."_

_"__Yes, yes. Come in." Imamiya sensei smiled to the newcomer and ushered him in front of Takato who still surprised to see the said senior. "This is Takato-kun, a year below you, lend him a help on economics will you. Kirishima-kun?"_

_Kirishima Kei pushed his glasses up his nose and held out his hand towards the junior, "Looking forward to work with you, Takato-kun."_

_"__Um yeah same here," Takato said awkwardly as he shook Kirishima's hand._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You are spacing out again."

Takato was pulled out of his thoughts as he blinked his eyes meeting another pair of eyes behind glasses. Kirishima Kei, his Economics Tutor, as well as assistant to the Dorm Two Head looked down at him with criticizing look.

Takato huffed and leaned in his chair. "So what if I am? You're late. At least I worked hard to come early today."

"I was on time. As I said you were spacing out when you could use the time to read the book." Kirishima pointed at the book opened in front of Takato. "Have you finished reading the book I assign you?"

"Just the introduction… I can't help it, the book is boring- IT HURTS!" Takato rubbed his head where Kirishima hit him with his wooden ruler.

"When I ask you to read, read it. How you're going to improve like this. I will be blame too."

"You are just worrying about your reputation, you sadistic," He muttered under his breath, flinched when the evil wooden ruler hit the table.

"Care to repeat your words, you nut head?"

Takato held his hands up in and shook his head but stuck out his tongue when Kirishima turned around. "Say, Kei –HURTS! What's that for?"

"I told you not to use my first name casually. Show some respect."

"Whyyy? Kei is more suitable, after all we spend most of our time together ever since the start of the term."

"Only two hours each five days for each week. And it's only two weeks, read your book, before I quiz you again."

"You are no fun." Takato resigned and took a hold of his book and began reading. But he knew he can only keep five minutes of concentration on the boring text before his attention strayed back towards his tutor. "Say, Kei…" Kirishima immediately sent him an intimidating glare. "…Ok fine Kirishima. You know although it was just two weeks…. I always have this thought in my mind."

Kirishima try to hold back from rolling his eyes as it would ruin his cold demeanour.

Takato leaned over the desk towards his tutor. "You know…I like you." He whispered seductively.

Kirishima just flicked a page on his book he was reading. Takato was dumbfounded.

"Hey didn't you hear what I just said?" He yelled.

"Loud and clear."

"Then?"

"Then what?" Kirishima asked. "You want me to reply with I like you too? With you still behaving like a cheeky brat, well sorry to say I don't like you one bit." He said pointedly and continues reading his book.

Takato feel an uncomfortable weight in his stomach dropped, as he slumped back in his seat. It is the first time he got rejected like that, usually whenever he mess someone around like that, the person will either flushed or embarrassed and mentioned they like him too. He knew he always have this appeal towards either girls or boys. This is the first time ever he did not get any sort of reaction and being downright rejection. Though Takato did not notice a sly smirk crept on Krishima stoic's face.

He just pull his book towards him and a fail attempt to read, it is just blur of words as he could not focused, still feeling down. When a finger lifted his chin up to face his tutor's smirking face, there was a devious glint in his eyes behind those glasses.

"It's a wonder I can make you quiet like this. Are you really that disappointed?"

Takato slapped the hand away from his face. "It's not like you care."

"Do you really want me to say that? Do you want me to like you too?"

Takato open his mouth but close it before open it again. "Forget it. It was a joke."

"Oh really… I could offer you a deal, you know if you really want to hear that from my mouth."

"A deal?"

"Yes, a deal." Kirishima fixed his glasses. "I could say that 'I like you too' or better you could make me fall for you if and only if you follow what I ask you and passed your Economics, and I allowed you to call me Kei too, won't you like that?"

"That's impossible."

"Going to back out before even the game starts?"

Takato stood, clenching his fists. No one ever challenged him like that. "Fine! And don't regret when I can make you fall head over heels on me." This is just a game, Takato mused. He just has to go through the obstacle, and will defeat the evil boss, Kirishima Kei. Or maybe he just have made a contract with the devil.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Should we go in? Or we're going for lunch first?" asked Kou, in his hands already many shopping bags. "I would like to try the restaurant we pass by earlier."

"I'm not yet hungry," Takato replied, then his phone rang, his eyes widen as he saw the call ID. He excused himself and went to a corner so that his friends would not overhead his conversation.

"What took you so long to answer?"

"Didn't I just tell you yesterday? I was going to town with Kou and Akihito. What do you want?"

"I just want to confirm you are indeed in town now, Where are you?"

"I was just near the arcade. Why?"

"Good, take your friend Kou is it, away from there."

"Eh? WHY? And why would I leave Akihito alone? Is this about him with Head Dorm?"

"Just do what I said. Remember our deal?"

"Whatever! You know it's my day out with my friends I don't want you come to mess it up. Give me a break will you?"

"Just do it." With that Kirishima ended the call. Takato scowled at his phone and sighed frustrated he still don't know what's behind Kirishima's mind. He closed his eyes and leaned on the wall of the alley he was in. Now what he is going to do to lure Kou away from Akihito.

"Takato? Are you ok?"

His eyes snapped open as Kou's voice reached his ears. "Kou? Where's Aki-chan?" He noticed the blonde is nowhere near Kou.

"He is waiting for us in front of the arcade. We are just worried that you took a long time. Is everything ok?"

Takato eyes glint mischievously. "Yes! Everything is fine, now come with me. I'm going to show you something."

"B-but… Akihito?"

"He could wait a while. This is important!" And so Takato dragged the gullible Kou away from that alley and away from Akihito.

Meanwhile, after Kirishima ended his call with Takato. He calls Asami next. Suoh beside him just watches him with questioning look.

"Yes, Kirishima? I have just arrived in town." Asami's voice came from the end of the line when the call is picked up.

"Suoh and I are in the restaurant near the arcade. Could you go here or you want somewhere else?"

"Its fine, I'm near the arcade anyway."

When Asami hung up the phone, Kirishima has this devious smile on his usually cold face that even make Suoh shuddered though he reluctant to ask what was that about.

After few minutes, Kirishima received a text from Asami that he is going to have lunch somewhere else. He closed his phone. 'Mission accomplished.'

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

**A/N: Updates on the poll, currently Mikhail is tie with Yoh (I include some of the votes that are left in the reviews after the poll is up). After two more chapters I will close the poll.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All VF characters belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei**

A/N: Another chapter posted so soon, I congratulated myself haha but next chapter going to take a bit longer to update but I might post on SxK and KxT first.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Asami looked over his menu at the boy who has been in his mind ever since he first set his eyes on him. Takaba Akihito sat in his seat across from Asami, still sulking with a pout that Asami thought as 'cute'.

Asami could not help but smirk, he obviously had won the bet Akihito declared at the arcade. Without doubt at first Akihito was clearly confident with his skills and experience in games. On the other hand, Asami just relied on strategic tactics to win. Akihito was gobsmacked when Asami won the first round with ease that Akihito demand another rounds, and when Asami won the fifth round that Akihito finally admit defeat. Asami admit it was fun to spend time with Akihito playing arcade games, at least he got to spend time just the two of them without the boy even realising it.

Akihito has kept his silence after the arcade and throughout the walk towards Asami preferred restaurant that he always go to after a busy week in the academy. They were sitting in a private booth, away from the other patrons.

When a waiter came by their table to take their order, Asami placed his order of grilled salmon ﬁllet in teriyaki sauce lunch set that is served with sashimi, salad, and steam rice also miso soup. Asami turned towards Akihito who still frowning over his menu.

"How about you, sir?" asked the waiter to Akihito.

"Ah yes mmm… grilled wagyu beef pattie lunch set, two set of ebi fry and… two set of gyoza."

The waiter wrote it down and excused himself. "…You sure are hungry." Asami commented.

"My energy is drained after the arcade, usually I eat chips and pocky whenever I play games. Anyway it is your treat so I just order what I want." Akihito grinned sheepishly, Asami pleased that Akihito has started talking again.

Akihito sipped on his orange juice through the straw, "So tell me, what you were doing in town Asami?" asked Akihito. "You are not stalking me, aren't you?" He narrowed his eyes.

Asami chuckled. "I have better things to do than stalking you."

"Oh…" though Akihito confused why he feel disappointed, sipping idly on his drink.

"Unless you want me to stalk you after this, I would glad to do just that."

Akihito choked on his drink, "No thank you. It's better like that."

"Are you thinking of avoiding me again?" Asami asked.

"Why do you think I'm avoiding you? I'm just busy that's all. And as you can see we were having a civil lunch now."

"You think I didn't see you fled last minute whenever I turn around a corner."

Akihito sweat dropped. "Well…. You got a sharp eye." He replied lamely.

"Don't avoid me again." Asami instructed much to Akihito's annoyance. He is not some pet to be order around.

"Excuse me?" Akihito brows furrowed in anger that suddenly rising inside him, trying to get his voice under control. "Who are you to order me like that? After of all you had done to me!" He huffed, crossing his arms to get his point across though it does not defer Asami at all.

"Just because of losing your virginity to me, you getting so worked up." Asami sneered. Akihito flushed red in anger and shame. Preferably he wants to run out of the restaurant but his traitorous hungry stomach makes him stay put.

"You practically force yourself on me." Akihito emphasised.

Their conversation ceased as the waiter return with their food and both of them enjoying their meal in silence. Akihito was terribly hungry that he wolfed down his food leaving his plate clean. Asami just continue his observation on Akihito as he ate. Akihito thought he could not stand anymore since his satisfied stomach was terribly full.

"Want to order some dessert?" Asami asked Akihito who shook his head. "I don't think I got space but don't worry I have fast digestion. I'll be hungry for some dessert in an hour."

Asami chuckled and order for a bill, Akihito just let him paid since it was Asami's treat. Asami don't mind at all.

When they go out back on street, Akihito fidgeted. "So… that's all, right? Thanks for the food, I think my friends might be searching for me now they might think some perverted guy might kidnap me. I hope they didn't call the police." He said sheepishly.

"….."

"Yeah, bye," Akihito spun around but his wrist once again caught by Asami's strong grip. Seriously, Akihito thought how many time he has to go through this déjà vu.

"Not so fast Akihito. We haven't finish with our date."

If they said Akihito is flabbergasted or shocked, it was an understatement. He even thinks Asami should check his brain, because Akihito one hundred percent sure the other has gone mental with the absurd idea.

He tugged his hand out of Asami's grip, glowering at the taller man. "Since when did I agree on a date with you? It was just a lunch! And we are definitely not going out."

"We kissed, we fucked, we have lunch together what else if we're not going out already and this is our date," Asami said deadpanned.

Akihito prayed to the whatever gods, angels, fairies or maybe devils to save him that moment as he face palmed himself.

"I'm…a guy." Akihito uttered, trying to find a reason.

Asami cocked his eyebrow as if saying 'So?'

Akihito berated himself for stating the obvious, of course Asami knows he is a guy, course Asami have seen his bits.

A loud slap sound startled Akihito, and turned both attentions towards the area in front of a Chinese restaurant not far from where they are where apparently a couple seem to have a dispute. Somehow the couple seems to be familiar to Akihito. "Fei Long?" Akihito blinked. There is no mistake, for someone to have such a pretty silky long hair, it belong to none other than Fei Long, the Dorm One Head. And in front of him, is the familiar blonde, Mikhail Abratov. And by the looks of it, Mikhail is the one on the receiving end of the painful slap. Without any words Fei long stomped away from there, leaving the still stunned Mikhail.

Akihito grimaced, "I don't want to think of what just happened." He glanced at Asami supposing the man know something about the two.

"It is none of my business," Asami stated and dragged Akihito from there in the opposite direction to continue their so-called date much to Akihito's displeasure.

Given his words not to run away or finding any possible escape routes Asami finally let go of him and for Akihito not being dragged like a stubborn brat who do not want to go for dental check-up. Feeling self-conscious walking side by side with Asami as they stroll around the town, Akihito wonder what Asami saw in him as Akihito could see that girls and even guys pretty much ogling at Asami when they passed by. He even got envy stares for just being there with Asami. Akihito wondered where his friends are. He checked his phone, neither text messages nor missed calls received.

"Crepe!" Akihito exclaimed, pointing at where he saw the crepe-selling stall that he heard the delicious rumours about it. He could not wait to taste it himself so without Asami stopping him again he approached the stall with haste, did not even look behind to see if Asami following or not. With practised eyes Akihito scanned the crepe's menu, his tongue wetting his lips did not go unnoticed by Asami.

"Can I have a strawberry cheesecake crepe with chocolate syrup and whipped cream please?" Akihito asked the crepe lady behind the counter.

"Sure. Only one sir?" asked the crepe lady, glancing at Asami who did not give any heed in the lady's current attention on him.

"Asami?" Akihito asked the taller man.

"I'll pass." He said simply.

Akihito shrugged, he turned back to pay the crepe. "Your loss you know, their crepe is the best I've heard."

After paying for his crepe and waiting for his crepe to be served, Akihito happily took a bite of his crepe and feeling the sweet heaven instantaneously.  
>"Absolutely delicious! I can even go for seconds!" he exclaimed contentedly.<p>

Asami let a flicker of smile as he gazed at the blissful face Akihito was making.  
>"Want a taste, Asami? I don't know what's your problem with sweets thing but hey a bite won't be a problem right?" Akihito kindly offered his half-eaten crepe.<p>

Asami scrutinised between Akihito who is patiently waiting for him and the crepe held out to him. Asami nodded and leaned in and captured Akihito's lips in his. A gasp could be heard from behind the counter as the crepe lady might have witnessed Asami rather bold move.

Pushing hard Asami on the chest, Akihito somehow managed to distance himself from Asami and his lips. Asami licking his lips and a satisfy smirk plastered on his face.

"What the hell? We're in public, you bastard!" Akihito scowled at Asami. "You're right. It is indeed delicious especially on you."

And Akihito could feel heat rise up in his cheeks. "Bastard!"

"Aki-chan!" Akihito's head swivelled towards the familiar nickname. "Takato? Kou?" He was not that surprise to see his friends approaching him but he was more surprise to see those who are with them. The recognizable blonde giant and glasses person walked with Takato and Kou.

"Umm Asami, why are your friends are with my friends?" He whispered to Asami.

"Who knows?" is what the reply he gets from the man of few words.

"Aki-chan, why don't you tell us you were dating?" Takato asked which rendered him speechless. Did they saw Asami 'kissed' him?" He could hear Asami's chuckle beside him.

"I'm not!" He retorted though his blushing face truly unconvincing.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"So… you were going out with Asami-san?"

Akihito choked on his can drink. "Excuse me? That is one crazy idea! It was that guy delusional idea."

After their trip to town, Takato hang out in Kou and Akihito's room after they freshened up with bath. And Takato thought it is a good idea to interrogate Akihito on what he and Kou's witnessed as they rejoined with Akihito in town.

"When do you guy start dating?" asked Takato as if he did not even hear a word Akihito's had just said.

"Oh!" Kou interrupted. "Maybe it was during you know the time Aki went out and not come back until morning." He supplied helpfully.

Takato snapped his finger, "You're right, Kou-chan! Isn't that right Aki-chan?"

Akihito has surrendered himself to the corner of the room, drowning in embarrassment while plotting to kill Asami in his sleep.

When Takato excused himself to go back to his own room, Kou and Akihito bid him goodbye before going back to play the game they just bought, borrowing the TV from Takato.

"Say, Aki…"

"Hmm… what is it, Kou?" asked Akihito, eyes without leaving the TV screen where he manage to knock out the enemy's assassins in double combo hit.

"What is it feel like kissing a guy?"

"WHAT?" Akihito turned around so fast that Kou afraid he might snap or injured his neck. A sound of character dies came from the TV as Akihito momentarily forgot about the game.

"Why did you ask that?"

"Well…." Kou fidgeted in his seat and rubbed his neck when he is anxious. "I don't know just curious."

Akihito went back to focus on the TV screen and restarting his character. "If you ask me, it was a different kind of thing I guess, since I also never have been kissed by a girl. And moreover the guy practically forcing himself on me, there is no fluffy romance that you always read in that crap romance book."

"Hey!"

"Kidding! Well it's better to experience yourself…. Don't tell me… you like someone? A guy?"

"Kind of…" Kou said shyly, his face blushed red.

"Aww my best friend is in love!"

And Kou shoved Akihito hard that his character dies once again.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

At the SION Academy's cafeteria, hungry students bustling around, eating their food and chatting animatedly with their friends. At their usual table, Takato was telling both Akihito and Kou some jokes as the two laughed that Akihito was perplexed when a tray of food was put beside his own tray on the table.

A weight settled on the empty seat beside him leaving Akihito's speechless as Asami Ryuuichi is there sitting in that seat, eating his lunch in the cafeteria like that it is a usual thing for him to do. Not only that, both Kirihsima and Suoh also joined them sitting in the empty seats beside Takato and Kou, both who also bewildered with the turn of events.

"Umm Asami what are you doing?" Akihito murmured.

"What does it look like? I'm having my lunch in the cafeteria with you and your friends." Asami stated the obvious straight-faced much to Akihito's annoyance.

"And why?" He hissed, glancing at Kirishima and Suoh who also act like nothing unusual happen with them eating there.

"Need I to state it?"

Akihito rolled his eyes, "Because we're dating."

"You said so."

Akihito was truly baffled, Asami and his confusing words! He submits to eat his lunch unaware of the smug smile on Asami's face.

"You should eat vegetables more, Takato."

"I don't need you to tell me that, I eat what I want."

"Yogurt."

"Ah, thank you. I'll partake this."

"You have some sauce on your lips."

"I can wipe it myself, you sly bastard."

So it was one of the rare sights happened at that table in the cafeteria of SION Academy.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

**A/N: Again updates on the poll, currently Mikhail is tie with Yoh (I include some of the votes that are left in the reviews after the poll is up). After one more chapter after this one, I will close the poll.**


	15. KxT Part Two & SxK Part Two

**Disclaimer: Finder Series original characters belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei. **

**A/N: As promised, this is continuation to KirishimaxTakato and SuohxKou, I combined them in one chapter. It is not as exciting as other chapter though sorry if its a disappointment.**

**KxT Part Two & SxK Part Two**

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Continue from where Akihito was left alone in front of the arcade….

"Takato, what's exactly is going on?" asked the puzzled Kou at Takato's behaviour.

Takato has dragged him along the way, pointing out unreasonable things and now they were quite far from the arcade and Akihito originally is. Kou is now worrying about if something happened to Akihito. He did not know how to answer to Akihito's grandmother if anything bad happens to her only grandchild. They were now stopping in front of a Takoyaki stall to catch some breath.

Takato gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, Kou-chan. something just came up that I have to do this. It's just that, some idiotic sadistic four-eyes-"

"Who is the 'idiotic sadistic four-eyes'?" An icy voice asked from behind Takato which startled both Takato and Kou.

The sudden appearance of the said 'idiotic sadistic four eyes' scared the wit out of both of them. Kirishima stared at them with his scrutinizing eyes especially at Takato. The two younger boys also noticed Suoh standing next to Kirishima with a solemn look.

Kou flustered when his eyes met with Suoh's, thankfully Takato did not notice a thing as he was busy berating Kirishima.

"Why do you order me to do that? You're ruining our plan! Not to mention, Aki-chan must be confused and lost now that his two friends suddenly disappeared! And what if he get kidnapped by some perverted man? What will you do?"

Kirishima pushed his glasses, "It is none of your concern what the reason is." He said blatantly.

Takato huffed, "I hate you."

"Hmm? I believe that is not what you have said to me before," Kirishima sneered.

Takato spluttered, Kou gave both of them a questioning glance. "Is everything alright, Takato? Should we go back to Aki now?"

Kirishima turned towards Kou making the younger winced. "I'm sorry but your friend is now in good hands."

Takato took out his phone, "I'm going to text Aki-cha-HEY!" His phone is quickly being confiscated by Kirishima. "And no texting him either." Kirishima added. "If you two wouldn't mind, you can join me and Suoh for lunch." He pocketed Takato's phone and grip the other shoulder steering him into one of the nearest restaurant.

Kou was at a complete loss seeing his friend being manhandled into an Italian Restaurant. A warm hand landed on his shoulder make him spun around. Suoh gazed at him. "I'm sorry about that," he murmured.

Kou smiled and shook his head, "It's fine, and I'm just worry about Aki."

"He will be fine. Asami is with him."

"Asami? The Dorm Head?" Suoh nodded. "Why?" Kou was totally baffled by that piece of information.

Suoh shrugged. "It's between Asami and your friend, Takaba-kun."

"Oh…"

"Shall we?" Suoh tilted his head towards the restaurant where Kirishima without doubt has tied Takato in his seat. Kou become anxious as he realised he was going to eat lunch with Suoh. He nodded timidly and the two walked into the restaurant.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

There was an awkward atmosphere around the table of four that even other patrons and waiters could 'see' it. Both Takato and Kou sat across Kirishima and Suoh respectively. They have ordered their food and the awkward silence is persisting.

Kou fidgeted in his seat as Takato averted his eyes from Kirishima as much as possible. And Kirishima seems enjoying observing Takato with a mischievous glint in his eyes. If it is not for the rise and fall of his chest, Kou thought Suoh might not be breathing.

"Ano… how did Takato knew Kirishima-san, I thought Kirishima-san is a third year?" Kou uttered, his voice is soft but the other three heard it anyway.

Takato scoffed. "It's just some troublesome thing I have to deal with that I came across with him."

"He failed his Economics last year."

"Geez! Do you have to mention that?"

"It is fine, we already know that you are bad in Economics, Takato," Kou supplied helpfully but Takato's pride crumbled pitifully.

Kou turned back to ask a question to Kirishima, "So Kirishima-san is the senior who tutor Takato?"

Kirishima nodded, "But my time is wasted tutoring him, he is a blockhead."

Takato glared, "Don't just blame it entirely to me, if I'm not improving meaning you are also at fault!"

"Calm down," Kou said, he do not want them to cause commotion now, they might get kicked out of the restaurant. "I'm sure you can pass the retake test, right Suoh-san?"

Suoh was startled a bit when the question directed to him but he nodded awkwardly. "Wake from death and return to life." He muttered.

Both Takato and Kou were perplexed by the saying. Kirishima in the other hand nodded in agreement, "What Suoh means is to come out of a desperate situation and make a complete return in one sudden burst."

Kou was astounded by it, "Suoh-san is incredible, that is such a wise words."

"It's nothing," Suoh mumbled, barely hide his blushing that Kirishima's hawk eyes aware of it. A sly smile playing on his lips.

The meal pass without any further commotion they exchange some small talks between them. And Kirishima reprimand both Takato and Kou of their eating manners. When they left the restaurant, Kirishima insisted they went for a walk for abit around the town although Kou and Takato still worrying about Akihito. "What will happen if he didn't eat and die?!" Takato speak angrily to Kirishima.

"Don't be silly, no way he can die from not eating for just few hours."

"You don't know how Aki-chan stomach is." Takato grumbled.

Kou and Suoh walked few steps behind bickering Takato and Kirishima. Suoh helped carry some Kou's things although Kou has protested. Kou really want to talk to Suoh again, but he do not know what to talk about. Kou not really a boisterous boy like Takato or Akihito.

A group of kids were walking beside them fron the opposite direction when the smallest boy stumbled and fall on his knees, Suoh instantly on the boy. The little boy though were a little scared at Suoh's appearance.

"Are you alright little boy? Could you get up yourself?" Suoh ask with gentle voice as he kneeled in front of the boy.

The little boy nodded timidly, rubbing some tears off his cheek, he shakingly stood up on his feet. "Good boy, if you ever fall down again, don't be afraid to get back up." Suoh helped him brush off some dirt and gave him a small smile. The little boy nodded happily and went back to join his group of friends after thanking Suoh.

"Suoh-san is so kind." Kou said who have been watching the whole occurence and his admiration towards the big boy swelled. He note that Suoh's ears has gone red from his praises.

"It's nothing." Both of them continue to walk as Kirishima and Takato who was ahead of them were waiting for them.

"But you sure can handle them, Suoh-san."

"I have little brother and sister."

"Wow, I hope I can meet them someday." Kou said earnestly.

'I want them to meet you too' Suoh thought to himself.

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

"I feel like I'm seeing a couple on a date, don't you think so, Kei?" Takato said as he observed Kou and Suoh talking to themselves behind them.

Kirishima raised a mocking eyebrow at him, "Why? Are you jealous of them?" He teased.

Takato snorted but blushed all the same, "Why should I? I can't even make you fall for me. I'm a sad lonely guy just like that." He thought Kirishima might mocked him again but he got nothing in reply though when he glanced towards the older boy unreadable serious expression is on Kirishima's face. Before he ask him, Takato spotted Akihito and a familiar person in front of the crepe stall and they look like they were kissing...

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

**A/N: Yup, sorry again. Anyway the poll is closed now. I'll start writing on Fei Long's story now. The next chapter is on Akihito's birthday! Still working on it, ideas and suggestion are welcome! And a lots of thanks and loves for the reviews, I read all of them and make me happy to write another chapter quickly. Once again thank you so much!**


	16. Chapter 13: Happy Birthday Akihito!

**Disclaimer: All original VF characters belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei. **

**A/N: So this chapter also to celebrate Akihito's birthday and I know it is a bit late but anyway Happy Birthday Akihito and thank you for the reviews!**

**Warning: You know what to expect right lol**

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF  
><strong> 

Akihito was alone in the dorm room; he does not know where Kou is when there is a knock on the door. It might be Takato, but Takato usually just barged in unceremoniously like he owns the room, so who could it be?

Akihito took his time to get the door and little that he knows he was in for a shock. Stood there in the doorway is one Asami Ryuuichi more precisely one half-naked Asami. He was just wearing a denim pants that riding low on his hips. Akihito's eyes caught staring at Asami's abs that worthy of being worshipped even Asami who is like Adonis himself. Not that he never ever saw Asami's body but he was kind of distracted at that time to even observe properly.

"Like what you see?" Asami smirked.

"A-asami? What the hell are you doing outside my room like this?" Akihito blushed and averted his eyes from the body though failed as his eyes keep reverting back.

"Why? Isn't it your birthday?" Asami cocked his eyebrow as he leers at Akihito.

"My birthday?" Then he spotted a ribbon wrapped nicely around Asami's neck, how could he possibly miss that.

"Yes, and I present myself as your birthday present."

Akihito did not know if he should be horrified or delighted. But one thing he know, his lower body part has been excited by it and Asami aware of it by the lustful look on his eyes.

"You are happy, aren't you?" Asami took a step forward but Akihito hold up a hand to stop the other from took anymore steps. "Wait, wait! You are my present right? So that's mean I can do anything to you, right?"

"….yes."

Akihito's eyes gleamed in hungry mischievous look. "Then I'm going to enjoy my birthday present!"

The next few minutes, Akihito found himself riding vigorously on top of Asami with Asami helplessly tied to his bed. How Akihito wished everyday is his birthday so he could have Asami under him like this, he is the one in control, the one that could only touch the god-like body. His sensory is overloaded with pleasure and he comes after another forceful downward thrust, his vision turn black.

And when he opened his eyes, he met with the ceiling of his dorm room. His body is flushed and full of sweats, Kou sleeping on the next bed with soft snores coming from him and one thing for sure, no Asami. Akihito cursed, "Damn, it was just a bloody dream!" And he got out of his bed to change his wet shorts. "And why the hell did I dream about him?" He wondered if it was a premonition, Akihito shuddered at that thought.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Let's celebrate your birthday, Aki! It's the day after tomorrow right?" Kou suggested one evening when the four boys hang out in Takato and Yoshida room.

"Won't it be too troublesome? I don't mind guys, but my birthday is not on the weekend so we couldn't go to town and the school festival is coming up, won't you'll be busy?"Akihito replied, his eyes glued to the TV where he and Yoshida playing COD.

"There is nothing much to do now," said Kou, he has volunteered to be in the school festival committee, a representative from their class. The school festival is coming next week.

"Yeah Aki, we can just bake a cake ourselves, we can borrow the cafeteria's kitchen to make one," Yoshida said through mouthful of chips.

"Won't your boyfriend want to celebrate your birthday too, Aki-chan?" Takato said from his place on his bed where he has been reading a manga.

Akihito twitched, "No. He won't and he absolutely can't know about my birthday!" he said. "And for the last time, he is not my boyfriend!" Akihito added. He huffed, ever since the date-he-been-tricked-into, Asami been spending his lunch time with Akihito in the cafeteria much to the younger's chagrin. He managed to avoid Asami any other time since they are in different years so they have different classes and schedule, except during lunch time where he could never escape but then Akihito won't give up his lunch time just because Asami was there, no one should come between Akihito and food.

And what is more frustrating, his friends are now getting used to the additional persons at their table. Although he has this intuition that his friends are friendlier than it seems towards Asami's friends. But he brushed that off for now since he himself has a perverted bastard to think of. No, he should not think about Asami.

"But…Aki-chan…I might have spilled out about your birthday already…" Takato grinned sheepishly, and a death glare was thrown at once across the room at him.

"What? You did not!" Akihito shouted. "To who? Glasses?"

Takato rolled his eyes at the nickname and sighed exaggeratingly. "His name is Kirishima Kei. I thought you knew that already."

"Of course I knew, don't change the topic."

"Alright, alright my bad," said Takato though he did not look sorry at all.

Akihito burrowed his head on his knees, "Now that bastard for sure knows…."

"But Aki, Asami-san is still a Dorm Head so he might already know since our profiles is checked by him," Kou said where he replaced Akihito spot in playing the game ever since Akihito abandoned the game due to Takato.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I completely forgot." Takato sniggered.

"Don't you think you get away with this, you still owe me," Akihito said crossing his arms. Takato held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, I'll give you a week supply of Pocky, happy?"

Akihito could not help but broke into a wide smile at the mention of his beloved Pocky. "Totally!" In just a second he went from angry to happy.

"Won't Aki will get chubby?" Yoshida asked. Both Kou and Takato snorted. "No way, he'll get some exercises with his boyfr-!" Before Takato can finish the words, his Economics book came flying meeting his face, made him tumble off the bed. Yoshida and Kou were laughing their ass off while Akihito stood there with a satisfied smirk.

Takato nursed his hurt face, "Geez, Aki-chan, can't you take a joke? Why do you need to hit 'the face'?"

"Serves you right, I guess Economics is properly planted on you."

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Asami was doing his assignment in one of the deserted study room that he frequented, even a Dorm Head has to attend classes and do assignments. When he realised of another presence in the room Asami look up from the Social Policy book to at his assistant and also good friend, Kirishima.

"Kirishima? Is there a problem?"

Kirishima look hesitated for a moment, "I just want to give you some friendly reminder," Kirishima sat on the seat next to him. Beside the Dorm Head and assistant relationship, the two of them are good friends for a long time and Kirishima is always looking out for Asami and vice versa, Suoh joined them in Middle School. "Are you aware that the day after tomorrow is Takaba-kun's birthday?"

Asami let a small smile flicker, "Yes, I'm aware. But I think Akihito also aware that I might do something on his birthday."

Kirishima nodded in understanding then his eyes glinted, and since Asami knew Kirishima long enough that he knew the other have something behind his brilliant mind.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Where's Takato?" asked Akihito to Kou who sat in front of him in their usual table in the cafeteria.

"He texted me he still stuck with Glasses." Kou informed, eating his curry rice which Akihito also ordered. Akihito pick his spoon to eat his now cold curry rice when another tray of curry rice placed next to his, and Asami sat next to him. When he remembered his dream about Asami, Akihito blushed deep red that did go unnoticed by Asami and Kou.

"Are you alright, Akihito?" Asami asked laced with concern which flustered Akihito further. "No, I'm not because I'm going to eat lunch with just you," he huffed.

Asami gave an amused look, "Your curry will be a waste if you do not eat it now," he reminded Akihito.

"I know that." Akihito pokes his spoon into his curry rice grumpily. Asami chuckled at Akihito's childish behaviour before also eating his curry rice. Although Akihito always rejecting him every now and then somehow it fuel Asami more in his desire to have Akihito.

Kou feel awkward sitting there with both of them so he finish his curry quickly before excused himself despite the pleading look Akihito send him not to leave him alone with Asami, Kou just send an apologetic look back much to Akihito's annoyance.

Akihito tries to ignore the awkward atmosphere between them by wolfing down his curry, the faster he finish the faster he can get out of there. "Slow down, or you might get a stomach-ache."

"You're not my mother, why would I listen to you?" Akihito sneered.

"Well you are mine, so I have to look after you."

Akihito was flabbergasted, "I'm not yours and I don't I repeat I don't need you to look after me. I can look after myself."

Asami did not take heed on any of Akihito's retort, he just calmly finish his curry while Akihito still glaring at him before turning back to finish his curry.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Akihito," Asami said gaining the younger boy's attention. "Tomorrow-?" Asami just shot him a mischievous look before leaving the table. Akihito cursed under his breath, tomorrow is his birthday and he fear what Asami have under his sleeves. He wish Takato and Kou will come to save him if he ever got kidnapped.

**VFVFVFVFVF**

"Seriously guys, you don't have to do this!" Akihito asked he was lead blindfolded through what seems like corridor inside their dorm, Kou is the one holding his hand in front while Yoshida at his back making sure he did not bump or stumble on anything. "Just wait a bit more Aki ah here we are."

Akihito knew he walked through the door and slowly his blindfold is let loose, his vision at first is blur from the amount of light rushing into his eyes then after few blinking, his vision become clear and focused.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKIHITO" his friends shouted and there is also Takato waiting there with a birthday cake with few candles. They were in an empty unused room in the dorm that his friends have taken the incentive to decorate it lavishly. There also familiar faces in the room that he recognised and was stunned to see them there. They were Suoh, Kirishima and Asami. Their eyes met for awhile before Kou coaxed him to make a wish blew out the candle.

After he blew out the candles, Akihito was hoarded with presents from his friends and surprisingly also from Suoh and Kirishima.

"Happy Birthday Takaba-kun," the two wished him, Akihito thanked them and accepted their present. Other than the cake, there were also some drinks and foods prepared, Yoshida said they sneak it out of the cafeteria thanks to the chef's kind heart.

Akihito approached Asami who was drinking silently, "So where is my present? Aren't you supposed to be my boyfriend?" Akihito asked teasingly, the happy atmosphere around him sure make him giddy.

Asami smile insolently, "Well, well now you admit we are in that sort of relationship."

Akihito shrugged, "I let it pass since it is my birthday but only today" he grinned smugly. "So where is it?"

"Patience is a virtue, my dear Akihito," Asami murmured in a low voice that only Akihito could hear. "I don't think you want to see my present for you here with your friends."

Somehow dirty thoughts ran across his mind made him blushed red, that maybe a smoke coming out of his ears. "I take that back, I don't want your present, just let eat the cake." Asami disguised his smirk and followed Akihito joining the others eating the cake.

When the party come to an end, Kirishima said to Takato, "You know you have to clean the mess and someone might want to use this room."

"I know I know you do not have to be angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you." Kirishima said demonstrably so.

"You're not? That was a surprise."

"Come on you two, let's start cleaning," Kou stepped in to stop further bickering between the two, he, Yoshida and Suoh have started cleaning the place up, Suoh being tall help in taking down the decorations. Kou noticed something and swirled around when he could not find the one he look for. "Where is Akihito?" he asked finally.

"Oh I didn't see him too I wonder where he disappeared to?" said Yoshida from where he was wiping on the floor.

Takato yawned tiredly, "I saw-" His mouth were covered fast by Kirishima's hand. "I don't think they need to know." Kirishima whispered dangerously to him.

Takato nudged away from him, "Whatever," he huffed and walked away to help Kou. Kirishima stare after him, clueless why Takato seem more irritated at him than before.

**VFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito found himself kidnapped once again by Asami to Asami's dorm room. "Why did you bring me here again? Don't tell me you want to do perverted things with me, if yes, I'm going back."

"Like I have said, I want to give you your present personally."

"Fine, after I took the present, I left right away," said Akihito, he fear Asami is playing tricks on him again just to get to his ass. Akihito shuffled from foot to foot as he waits for Asami retrieving his present from his room.

Asami emerged from his room with a wrapped gift. He handed it to Akihito who took it expectantly. Akihito eyes widen with astonishment when he unwrapped his gift, it was a Tamrac 614 Super Pro 14 Black DSLR Camera Bag. It is one of expensive camera bag that can hold many lens and camera accessories.

"Are you sure I can have this, Asami?" he asked with worried expression.

"Yes, you can have it. After all a camera need a good bag to store it for safekeeping. And for you being so reckless all the time I think that bag can save your camera in any way."

"I'm not that reckless when it comes to camera." He responds sharply though his eyes shown pure happiness and delight. "Thank you, Asami."

Somehow Akihito wondered how he ended up in Asami's bed after all, naked and defenceless beneath Asami. "You bastard!" Akihito yelled at him.

"You don't think your present is only that, hmm Akihito? I don't think you will satisfy only that," Asami purred. He feels the smooth slide of Akihito's naked body against his palm as he presses him down onto his back pinning him, keeping him from moving while his other hand working his fingers in and out of Akihito's ass stretching open his tight pink little hole. Akihito gasped and shuddered, try to break free from Asami's hold but failed pitifully when Asami hit that one place, his pleasure point inside of him, he let out a high, breathy and needy moans of can't do anything but be so turned on, his own cock is so hard that it hurts but feels like he is going to come. But Asami pull out his fingers much to Akihito's disappointment, he whimpers at the loss obtaining a smirk from Asami.

As Asami's larger body similar to what he had dream before presses against his own and whispers in his ear, "Don't worry, Akihito. I am going to take care of you like what a boyfriend does." Asami nudges his hips forward until the head of his cock is pushing insistently at Akihito's opening but not yet entering it.

Akihito let out an open-mouthed moan. Then he glared at Asami, "Don't tease you bastard, if you want to do it just fuck me already." Asami's eyes narrowed in amusement at Akihito's challenging eyes. "As you wish." Akihito screams, arching his whole body into it as Asami fully shoves his cock inside his ass.

When Akihito starts to loosen up around him, Asami pulls his hips back, and thrusts them forward hard. The brutal pace that Asami set as he is pounding into Akihito reduce Akihito into a mess. Every thrust sends sparks of pleasure racing up his spine it's all spiraling into the same overarching desire to come. Akihito cried out when he comes and Asami feels Akihito's body tense around him, the pressure around his cock increasing so he thrusts his cock as deep as he can into Akihito before coming inside him. Akihito is far gone in the afterglow of his orgasm even when Asami has pull out of him.

"I'm not going to say that was the best birthday present," Akihito uttered after he come down from his high. Asami chuckled from beside him where he lay facing Akihito on his side. "I'm just doing what a boyfriend does and you said since it is your birthday you will let it pass today."

Akihito snapped at him but lack in anger. "Bastard. Now I have a sore ass for a birthday present, great." Akihito was taken by surprise when Asami leaned in to catch his lips in a soft gentle kiss different than before. "Happy Birthday Akihito." Asami said and Akihito blushed under the heated gaze from Asami as he said that. For once he did not resist when Asami kiss him again. After all it is his birthday so he might indulge on this.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

**A/N: Yay! Happy Birthday Akihito! Again really hard to write this chapter. Oh for reminder, Akihito attends an all-boy academy so there will be no girls. This is to answer a suggestion from a reviewer. But thanks for the suggestion maybe I can do that in a future chapter but different scenario.**


	17. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Original VF characters belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei.**

**A/N: I'm still working on Fei Long's part of the story so be patient. But here's another chapter for you on our Aki-chan!**

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

SION Academy will be hosting the spring school festival for three days, while the preparation still undergoing, Akihito found himself busy going here and there, from club to club to get some news and pictures on their preparations. He cursed Mitarai for using his authority over Akihito to order him around while he lazed around.

Now Akihito was on his way with his trustworthy camera in his brand new camera bag (that Asami gave him for his other birthday present) towards the theatre hall where the Drama club is currently having their rehearsal for the spring play. The theatre has 500 seats, and on the stage some of the Drama club members were rehearsing a scene from the Phantom of the Opera.

Akihito paced slowly towards an empty seat, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He noticed some students sat behind a table in front of the stage that he guessed must be the playwrights and the director observing the rehearsal.

A boy scurried over to the table to talk to the director the one who sat in the middle with tinted glasses. It seems a bad news since the director scowled before stood up and announced to the actors on stage. "Sudoh is not coming, but we need to rehearse the whole scenes so I need Christine's understudy ready please!"

A fellow actor informed him that the understudy is also absent which plummeted the director's mood and seems everybody in the theatre could sense it and cowered from it.

"The school festival is only days away! And our play is still a mess! How do you expect people to see this mess of a play? And someone please find Sudoh and dragged him back here!" The director barked angrily towards everyone and everything. Akihito decided he too should get out of there but then fate did not let him when the angry director spotted him trying to scamper towards the exit.

"YOU there!"

Akihito froze in his step, the exit just few inches away from him. He could hear footsteps approaching behind him in the total silent hall. Akihito turned around and grinned guiltily. "Me?"

From up close Akihito can see the director's appearance clearly, he is as tall as Asami and his black hair is slicked forward with some of chest hair peaked out from his indigo shirt where the top two buttons unbuttoned.

Through the tinted glasses, the director studies him from head to toe. "Right, you will do." He said swiftly and pull dumbfounded Akihito towards the stage.

"Here is Christine's stand in." He shoved Akihito to a Drama club staff, "Dress him up and give him the script."

Akihito finally got his words back and panicked, "What? No! Wait! Wait!" The director raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "I'm here just for the Newspaper club! I'm not a Drama club member. And I don't know anything about a play."

"You are just a stand in, beside our member are currently busy with their own positions to look after, we just need your help this one time."

"But…but!" Before Akihito could reason or retort he was dragged to the dressing room on the right of stage. In a few minutes, he was forced into much to his displeasure and humiliation, a women's dress with tight corset. He just hope and wish to the gods above that Asami won't ever see him in that dreadful dress or else he will die or kill himself before Asami make any fun of it or even get any perverted ideas from it.

"Good! You look wonderful! The dress fits you perfectly. Your name is Takaba right? I'm Sakazaki." The director has come to check on him in the dressing room and satisfied with what he saw. "I'm sorry, for putting you in this. But our main lead, Sudoh is making trouble again with his current disappearance. I wonder why I even choose him as main lead." He sighed.

Akihito did not feel apologetic at all. After all he was dragged into the mess. After he finish with all this bullshit he is going to scram out of there and never come back and force Mitarai to took the pictures himself.

Akihito has to endure two hours of torture in the tight dress, try not to trip over his dress or even props of the play while repeating the lines where Sakazaki helpfully supplying him over the play.

"That was a particularly good rehearsal for a change, the actors please assemble and Takaba-kun thank you for your help, you can go back to the dressing room."

Akihito let out a sigh of deep relief and dashed his way towards the dressing room to get out of the suffocating dress and make-up. The dressing room is empty since all the members are in meeting with Sakazaki, so Akihito eased out of the dress, when he shivered feeling somebody is watching him. He turned around in alarm, but there is no one other than him in the dressing room, although the door he thought he closed properly is slightly open, so Akihito closed it again and putting on his clothes back. He shrugged it off as his imagination.

He was stopped by Sakazaki by the exit, "Thanks again, Takaba-kun."

"Not a problem, though this will be a one-time thing you know," Akihito said.

"Sorry about that, I owe you one, Takaba-kun. You know if you're interested in drama club anytime you can join, you have a pretty face for an actor and that intensity in your eyes."

Akihito laughed sheepishly, "Thanks but no thanks, I'm already swamped with the newspaper club assignments, and I prefer handsome rather than pretty," he said. "Sorry, I must go now, you know lots of things to do…. Good luck for the play, looking forward for it."

Sakazaki stared after Akihito who dashed away. 'Takaba Akihito eh…'

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito stretched his sore muscles, running around for the whole day really make you tired. He decides to take a short nap for a while but he doesn't want to go back to the dorm, not yet. Now that school festival is drawing nearer, the whole academy is in a hustle. To get away from all the hustle, Akihito walked to the Academy's greenhouse that are look after by Herbology club. The temperature in the greenhouse is maintained within a desired range, used for cultivating tender plants or growing plants out of season. And one part of the greenhouse is being developed as a Japanese garden by the joint of Gardening club and Herbology club. It even has carp pond in it.

Akihito snapped some photos of the plants when he becomes aware that he is not alone in the greenhouse. There stood next to the carp pond, is Fei Long. The older student has his eyes locked on the pond but Akihito saw that he merely stared at nothing.

"Fei Long?" Akihito approached him, startling Fei Long out of whatever his thoughts are.

Fei Long blinked at him before his eyes widen in recognition, "Ah Takaba Akihito, what are you doing here? You are not running away from Asami again, do you? I heard you two are dating now."

Akihito pouted, "No, I'm not running from him. And whatever you heard about us dating is a lie. I don't even give my consent. I am just walking for my leisure to find someplace for a quick nap. What about you?"

"I could say the same thing," Fei Long replied.

"Nap?"

Fei Long chuckled and shook his head. "No, not really a nap, it is more like trying to find some peace for my mind."

"Oh…" Then Akihito remembers the one time he saw Fei Long and Mikhail when they were in town, and they seems to have a dispute. Now that he notice it, Fei Long and Mikhail have not shown up to cafeteria for meals nowadays ever since Asami joining him for lunch.

"Is something happened between you and Mikhail?" Akihito asked before he could stop himself. He shot an apologetic look as Fei long shown a sad expression when Mikhail's name is mentioned.

"You know…. I can lend you an ear to listen to your problem."

"Why should I tell you?" Fei Long looked at him suspiciously.

Akihito held up his hands, "Hey, I'm just trying to help you know as a friend."

"F...riend?"

Me and my big mouth! Why do I say that? It's not like me and Fei Long are friends! Akihito berated himself.

"I mean….um yeah sorry for that was foolish of me…"

"No it's fine I like to be friends with you, Takaba-kun. Just surprising that's all," said Fei Long.

Akihito breathed out a relief, "So would you tell me what's been bothering you?"

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito has finished showering that night, just dressed in his favourite shorts and towel draped over his shoulders still with wet hair, Akihito try to find something to drink and found a bottle of orange juice. Kou is still not back yet since there is a last minute preparation for the school festival committee. There was a knock on his dorm door, and Akihito went to get it, settling his orange juice down on his study desk before he get the door. "Yes, who is it?" he asked just before he open it.

But there is no one behind the door nor in the corridor, confused Akihito stepped out a bit just to check maybe but the hallway is empty since most students mostly in their room or still in campus. Akihito felt this a bit creepy, shivered before slammed his door shut. Akihito does not believe in any paranormal things but he already feel like someone is watching him twice in a day.

Feeling cold suddenly, Akihito rummaged his wardrobe for his shirt when the door once again is being knocked. Akihito stomped his way to the door irritated and opens it wide. "Who the hell are—Asami?"

"What are you angry at? And do you usually answer your door half naked?" Asami raised an eyebrow at now flustered Akihito and allowed himself in before Akihito could stop him.

Akihito closed the door after checking the hallway again. "No- it's just...earlier… wait what are you doing here? And don't stare at my nipples!" Akihito immediately dressed himself into his shirt.

"I come to see you." Asami smiled insolently as he sat there on Akihito's bed.

"Awww did you miss me, Asami?" Akihito mocked, "Sorry, I don't."

"I have a surprise gift for you."

"Gift?" Akihito's eyes widen in excitement before narrowed in suspicion, "What is it? You know Kou might come back anytime now."

"We still have time if you want to do it."

"LIKE HELL I WANT TO DO IT!"

Asami chuckled and pull out a red envelope. "The gift is in here." He held out the red envelope to Akihito who stared at it distrustfully since Asami still wearing his sly smirk.

"What is it?" he asked when he took it from Asami. Asami just gestured him to open it and look at its content. And so Akihito opened it and the contents that fall out are a bunch of pictures.

"WHAT THE HELL?! How did you get this Asami?" Akihito cried out when he saw that it was a bunch of pictures of him in the women's dress on the stage of the theatre hall, how come he did not notice someone was taking picture of him.

"You look beautiful in that dress… I might buy one for you next time," Asami replied thoughtfully.

Akihito was busy tearing up all the pictures in small pieces before dump them into the rubbish bin. "Don't you dare, Asami!"

"I even make one of it as my wallpaper of my phone home screen."

"Give me your phone! I'll delete it!" Akihito pounced at Asami but Asami Is fast and restraining him, "It comes with a price, Akihito," he whispered to Akihito's ear. Akihito wish the earth will open up and swallow him whole so that he would not have to stand for this humiliation.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

**A/N: Akihito's part with Fei long only will be continue in Fei Long's part of a story which I'm still working on. And yay another character pop up! Again thank you for your reviews that keep me going.**


	18. Chapter 15

Akihito could not believe that he had won a lottery, furthermore the prize he won was a mountain supply of his beloved Pocky and Akihito can't stop drooling over his precious prize, it is too good to be true! Though he know that he is currently dreaming, there is no way he could get a Pocky mountain, he could wake anytime and found out he only have a mere amount of Pocky under his bed.

Sure enough in a blink the Pocky Mountain disappeared before his eyes, and his surrounding change to black, he could not see anything in the dark. 'Am I still dreaming?' thought Akihito. It is as if he is floating in nothingness. Akihito shivered when he felt a breeze, then startled as something is clearly touching him, but he could not see it in the darkness what is touching him, but he believe it to be a person's hands.

At first the hands were just on his thighs, caressing him rather intimately quite similar to what Asami usually do to him when he is in the mood of teasing Akihito. Akihito shuddered and squirmed, the touches he realised are cold and different from Asami's. Asami's hands were always warm against his skin that he sometimes yearns for. But Akihito knew this is not Asami. Akihito squirm harder try to get away from the touches but the unfamiliar hands chose to caress his stomach and to Akihito's horror slowly moving lower.

Akihito shook his head, biting his lower lips, he don't want those hands to touch him anymore, he feel truly disgusted, he don't want anyone other than Asami to touch him despite the fact that when he is awake he surely won't admit on saying that there is no need to add on Asami's ego. Back to the main problem, Akihito wants to cry out for help, building up his energy and courage he cried out the only word that crosses his mind at that time.

"ASAMI!" Akihito jolted awake. His body covered in cold sweats as he sat there, his heart still beating fast. His dilated eyes looked wildly around then he breathed in relief when slowly he saw the familiar room, he is still in his dorm room with Kou stirring from his sleep in his own bed.

"A-ki? Are you ok?" Kou asked groggily. "You were shouting…"

"I'm fine, Kou. It's just nightmare." He lied since he has no need to bother his best friend's beauty sleep. "Go back to sleep, it's still three in the morning."

Kou nodded sleepily and in a few seconds his breath even out as he fall back to sleep.

Akihito did not think it was a nightmare or hallucination, the touches felt real to him. And what's more he noticed that his appearance when he was awake, his shirt was pushed up to his chest and his short was pulled down a bit as if he is being stripped and clearly being molested during his sleep. Akihito cursed his worst god he has not gotten aroused by it or he is surely going to be sick and puke his guts out.

Akihito stood up slowly and quietly not to wake Kou again as he checked the door, it is indeed locked. But then again if someone really sneak their way into the room they can easily lock the door when sneak back out again. Akihito contemplate whether he should inform Asami about this before he chastise himself on why he should tell Asami, he is not some damsel in distress in need of prince charming on a white stallion, he even declared to Asami before that he could take care of himself. After a furious mental debate, Akihito chose to take a warm shower to get rid of the feeling of lingering touches on his skin, scrubbing his skin red.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"You look terrible!"

"Thank you, Takato oh by the way you too." Akihito muttered back sarcastically as he sipped his drink as they sat at their regular table at the cafeteria. Takato scowled at him before pulling out his phone to check his reflection.

Kou agreed silently, both of them look terrible with bed hair and dark circles under their eyes.

"Have you two not slept well? I knew Aki had a nightmare," said Kou, curious.

"I was studying late these few nights, my Economics test was this morning. Glad to get rid of it." Takato mumbled as he put away his phone after fixing his hair. "So Aki-chan had a nightmare? What is it? Is it of you being fat and round for eating too much Pocky."

"No, you idiot."

"Or Asami-san is breaking up with you?" teased Takato.

Akihito rolled his eyes, "That will be a sweet dream not a nightmare."

"Are you dreaming of me, Akihito?" Asami butt into their conversation as he settled next to his regular seat next to Akihito, followed by Suoh who sat next to Kou.

"No, you bastard I'm not you, you're the one that might dream something perverted that involved me."

"Why yes I am," Asami smirked and Akihito choked on his ramen. "Now that you mention it, last night in my dream-"

Akihito cut him off fast, "Eat your udon dear before it ended up not in your stomach," he said through gritted teeth.

Suoh, Kou and Takato watched them in silent amusement. They never got tired of the couple banter between Asami and Akihito.

A lunch tray set beside Takato by Kirishima who has just arrived, "Sorry, I'm late," he announced to them. Akihito noticed Takato grew tense beside him. Before Kirishima started eating, Takato stood abruptly holding his half finished lunch. "I'm done." He said and leaves the table. Akihito and Kou are bewildered by Takato's behaviour and they exchanged questioning glances as Suoh look worriedly at Kirishima who wore unusual glum expression.

"Is Takato okay?" Kou whispered across the table to Akihito. Akihito shook his head he too did not know what is going on with Takato. Akihito glanced at Kirishima who is now staring at his food clearly lost his appetite which is odd.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

It was the first day of the school festival. The school festival committee are busy in welcoming the public and other students from other schools to the academy, and without doubt Asami will be also busy as one of the Dorm Head which oversee the whole event.

There were a lot of food stalls and game booths being set up by the students and clubs. There are even a haunted house, cosplay café and etc. The stage play hosted by the drama club only commence in the evening for the three days of festival.

Akihito was by himself after deliberately separated himself from Mitarai, taking photos here and there for the school newspaper and clubs. Kou was busy with the committee, and he could not find Takato anywhere though he knew Yoshida will be in one of the food stalls, he said about selling Okonomiyaki. However he feels like someone was following him but shrugged it off since maybe he is just paranoid. After the creepy night incident he had make sure to lock the door properly even block it with a chair.

After wandering around among the people, Akihito finally give in to the delicious smelling of food sold, he bought himself a yakisoba and ate it for his lunch before going to the theatre hall where the stage play will begin in few minutes. Fortunately he did not see Sakazaki anywhere.

The actor who played Christine that Akihito guessed is Sudoh the one Sakazaki mentioned of his disappearance during the rehearsal. Akihito wish he could tell off the actor in person because of him, Akihito have to endure the humiliation of wearing a dress and sacrifice his ass just to delete all the photos Asami have of him with the dress. Though the Sudoh is not bad in playing his role as Christine, maybe because he has this diva aura around him which most of actors possessed.

"Not enjoying the play?" asked the director, Sakazaki when he intercept Akihito as he left in the middle of the play before he fall asleep in the theatre, Sakazaki was watching the play from at the very back of audience seats and he saw Akihito when he got up to leave the hall.

"Hardly enjoy it when you have done it yourself before," sneered Akihito, he thought he is lucky enough not to see Sakazaki earlier. Sakazaki laughed, "Sorry about that, didn't know you're still sour about it."

"More like bitter," Akihito mumbled.

"Why don't I introduce you to Sudoh later? He is first year just like you."

Akihito shook his head, "No thank you. I rather not get acquainted with a person who got me into predicament."

"Well if you said so." There was a loud applause from behind the theatre door. "Looks like the play have just finished."

"Some people might want to congratulate you, so I think I should go," Akihito said move away from there once again leaving Sakazaki behind with the latter staring after him.

"Ah! There you are, Aki-chan!" Takato loud voice made him turn around to see Takato hanging onto two girls' shoulders. "Aki-chan, meet these two beautiful girls, Haru-chan and Rin-chan."

The two girls waved at Akihito shyly and giggled among them, Akihito try not to roll his eyes. Great, Takato has scored two girls and quite proud of himself. Akihito did not know what came over Takato. He knew Takato like to fling either boys or girls but he seems a bit different now. "Come Aki-chan, join us. We're going to the Okonomiyaki stalls, bet you girls want to meet my best buddy, he makes the best Okonomiyaki around here."

Akihito shrugged and just followed Takato and the girls he won't pass up a free treat on Okonomiyaki.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I wish I can reply to each of your reviews. I'll try to update twice a week. Keep the suggestion and ideas coming, I want to write Akihito on summer break after this school festival part.**


	19. Chapter 16

"Kirishima-san!"

The bespectacled teen looked away from the window towards the door where the blonde teen stood with a foolish grin. He has no idea how the boy could find him there. It was still the second day of the school festival, and more people were coming to the academy as he watch through the window earlier.

"What are you doing here, Takaba-kun?"Kirishima asked.

"I am the one who should ask that question to you, Kirishima-san." Akihito grinned as he settled on of the desk in that classroom where he found Kirishima in. "What are you doing inside this room anyway? We don't have classes because of the festival going on."

"I am fully informed about that, thank you for stating the obvious." Kirishima sneered.

Akihito pouted, "You're no different than Asami, only that you are meaner and he is perverted."

Kirishima pushed up his glasses, "Please refrain from bad-mouthing Asami-san in front of me, I might report it back to him."

"You wouldn't!" Akihito feigned a shock look. "You haven't answered my question."

"Takaba-kun, you haven't answered my question since I asked you first."

Akihito huffed, "Fine." He said. "Actually I want to ask about Asami."

"If it is a personal question, you should ask him directly yourself. He would be glad to answer any of your questions."

Akihito shook his head. "No, it's not what you think it is whatever you think it is! Umm…I'm just wondering did Asami ask you or Suoh-san or anyone to follow me around."

Kirishima was baffled for a second by the question and collected himself. Akihito was waiting for his answer anxiously.

"If I am following you around, I would not be here, am I?"

"Suoh-san?"

Kirishima shook his head, "As far as I know, neither of us is being ask by Asami to follow you around, Takaba-kun. After all, we are still in one same academy."

At Akihito's uneasy expression he knew something is bothering the younger teen. "Why did you ask, Takaba-kun?" Kirishima asked. "Do you think someone is following you?"

Akihito seems hesitated for a moment, "It seems so… I have this feeling ever since I went to the theatre hall," Akihito decided not to mention where he was forced into a dress. "I feel like someone has been following me and then one night- I mean whenever I walk at night too." Akihito nearly mentioned about the late night incident.

"I see."

"But please don't say a word about it to Asami!" Akihito pleaded to Kirishima with his practised pleading kitten eyes.

Kirishima who has an excellent strength of will avert his eyes from the pleading eyes. "Asami-san should know about this, he see himself as your boyfriend and thus will protect you from any harm and in this case a stalker."

"No!" Akihito snapped at him. "I don't want to depend on Asami. I'm still my own man although I play the girl part in the relationship not that there's ever a relationship between us to begin with how many times I have to say Asami is the one forcing himself on me, and how many times I woke up with a sore ass just pretend you didn't heard I have ever said all of that anyway I should stop babbling, please Kirishima-san I'll do what I can do for you not to speak a word of this to Asami. I can even help solve your problem with Takato."

"What?" This time, Kirishima did not bother to mask his baffled expression.

Akihito smirked deviously that eerily similar to Asami, "I'm not that dense you know, I know something clearly going on between you and Takato." With his hands on his hips, he glared at Kirishima with his fiery eyes, "Takato is one of important people in my life, and he is one of my best buddies ever since I came to this academy. You'll be sorry if you hurt him." And Kirishima wisely not to underestimate Akihito's warning.

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Asami-sama, may I talk to you for a second?" Suoh whispered to his Dorm Head, where Asami was in a conversation with Fei Long and Mikhail and also other school's presidents.

Asami nodded and excused himself from the group following Suoh to out of earshot distance.

"What is it, Suoh? Is it of an important matter?"

"I apologise for intruding, but this matter concern Takaba-kun."

Asami perked in interest, "Akihito?"

"Yes, it seems, Takaba-kun have a problem with a stalker."

Asami's eyes narrowed dangerously and Suoh praised himself for keeping calm and collected.

"Does he know who is it?"

Suoh shook his head. "He has no idea on who it is. But I figured who is it from Kou's help."

"I see. Where did you hear this from? I doubt Akihito would tell you or Kirishima."

"I overheard Takaba-kun's conversation with Kou earlier. He expressed his worries over this stalker and the stalker seems to be bold to slip into their room at night." Suoh half-lied, he could not bring himself to tell Asami the real truth at least now Asami knows about Akihito's stalker.

"We'll look into this matter as soon as I finished with this meeting. Keep an eye on Akihito and the stalker." Asami ordered. No one should dare to touch what was his.

"Yes, Asami-sama."

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Takaba Akihito-kun?"

Akihito who was snacking on Choco banana sold in one of the food stalls turned around to see a familiar girl around the same age as him.

"Ai-chan?"

The girl smiled when Akihito recognised her. Ai-chan or Momohara Ai was Akihito's classmate in the previous school, though Ai transferred one year before the graduation.

"Glad to meet Akihito-kun here, you're a student here?" Ai asked.

"Yep," Akihito grinned. "What about you, Ai-chan?"

"I went to Dracaena Academy for Girls, I'm here for the festival with my friend Mayu, but she went to see her childhood friend who is also a student here."

"So you're alone? Then why don't we hang out together, it's been a long time we chatted together."

Ai giggled and nodded, "Sure." Thus the two teenagers walked around the academy while exchanging news about each other.

"Wow Akihito-kun is really serious about being a photojournalist." Ai said, amazed. Akihito shrugged it off, beside mostly everyone in his previous school knows his knack in photography. "If me, I'm going to pursue a career in modelling." Ai told him.

"If it is Ai-chan, you surely can succeed. And you will have many fans."

"Ne Akihito-kun, do you have a girlfriend already?"

Akihito becomes flustered as though he expect that question. "Well…umm I'm sort of unavailable you see because I want to focus to pursue my career. It'll be hard if I have a girlfriend."

Ai pouted her disappointment clearly shown on her face, "So no chance at all?" she asked.

Akihito grinned sheepishly and apologised though he was happy Ai is interested in him but he did not want to explain how he reluctantly got a so-called boyfriend. He never did think about his sexuality before since he has no interest in guys or girls and then suddenly Asami came into the picture make his life haywire.

"But I'm happy to still be friends with Ai-chan." Akihito said. And Ai seems to accept it happily too.

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito feels like he just woke up from a sleep but he could not remember if he has fallen asleep, and when he opens his eyes, the only thing he could see is black. 'Am I dreaming again?'

He try to move his hands but found a resistance to it, he realised that both his wrists were tied behind his back.

'This is not a dream, this is real," the horror thought crossed him. By the look of it, he is blindfolded. Akihito pull himself together, trying to remember what has happen that got him into this predicament.

The last thing he recalled was both he and Ai were going to a restroom since Ai need to go, Akihito was waiting for her outside, the restroom they went were in a deserted area since it is out of the way and far from the crowded festival area. Akihito was lost in his thoughts while he was waiting, he wonder where Asami is. Though he knew the other is busy, but then Asami should make an effort to spend time with Akihito for this festival not that he really want to, he prefer to go alone rather than with the perverted bastard, Akihito try to convince himself. Akihito was not aware that someone was approaching him stealthily, when he realised it, it was too late as a cloth was shoved to his face and Akihito inhaled of what it seems a chloroform and his vision went black and woke up in gods-know-where.

"Finally you're awake." An unfamiliar voice heard from within the room which Akihito guessed is as he did not hear any sound before the male voice spoke.

"Who are you?" he asked.

A chuckle was heard. "I'm your admirer." The male voice said, he seems to be gotten closer judging from the footsteps Akihito was hearing.

The blindfold hide the fact Akihito rolled his eyes. "More like a stalker and a kidnapper," he said, irritated.

"So you have noticed. Ever since I saw you in that theatre hall, I fall in love with you, Takaba Akihito." A hand caressed his cheek, Akihito pull his face away from the hands. Akihito felt his stomach churned, he hope he could throw up at the person who kidnap him.

"In case you have not noticed, I'm unavailable." He sneered.

"Yes I could see that, shame if I have notice you earlier than I could take you away from him. Won't you like that? I can see that you hate being with him."

If it is a matter of life and death, Akihito prefers Asami than this sick perverted bastard. "You're wrong," Akihito retorted. "I don't hate being with him," he exclaimed.

A loud banging noise startled Akihito and the kidnapper too. "WHAT THE HELL-" Akihito guessed someone might have break down the door as he heard the kidnapper panicked beside him.

"Don't move! Or I kill him!" Akihito felt a sharp edge that he guessed from a knife pressed against his throat. 'That son of a bitch!' Akihito cursed. "If I can't have him, no one can!"

Akihito's eyes twitched and with renewed force he knocked his head hard towards where he thinks the kidnapper's head is.

'Bingo!' As he managed to hit the target, the knife drops to the floor with a clutter though scratch Akihito a bit. The kidnapper groaning from the floor where Akihito has hit him hard on the nose.

A scuffle noise heard as the kidnapper struggle with whoever comes to save him. Akihito felt a presence beside him and his blindfold came loose. His eyes stared right into a familiar pair of golden eyes.

"Asami…"

"Damn you!" Akihito turned towards the kidnapper being held down by Suoh. He gazed at the kidnapper's face and could not really remember if he has seen him before.

"Dorm Three member, Onoda," Asami said behind him making him turn back to the golden eyed teen. "You're bleeding." Asami speak softly as he eyeing the knife's cut on Akihito's throat.

"It's just a small cut. I'll just put a band-aid."

Asami took out his handkerchief and press it to Akihito's wound. Akihito blushed averted his eyes from Asami and mumbled a thanks.

"Your friends are waiting outside."

Akihito nodded and held the handkerchief in his own hand after Asami let go. He noted that he was kept in an abandoned club room that are used to store old unused stuffs. Akihito was immediately ambushed by Kou and Ai.

"I was scared when you disappeared, Akihito-kun!" Ai bawled. "And thank god I met with Kou-kun here."

"You're alright, mate?" Kou asked worries and concern shown clearly on his face.

"I'm fine, just needed to patch this up. I'm sorry making you guys worried."

Meanwhile in the abandoned club room, after Akihito left the room and out of earshot, Asami's eyes narrowed dangerously with menace. He turned towards Onoda who cowered seeing the looming dark aura surround the golden eyed teen.

"No one should touch what was mine." He uttered possessively and with a swift move, he breaks Onoda's fingers who screamed out in pain. Suoh skilfully hide his cringe at the sounds of broken bones. Onoda was sobbing pathetically on the floor.

"You will find yourself out of this academy before midnight, and never come close to my Akihito ever again." Asami's voice was low and dangerous as he warned the other. With that he left the room as he believes Suoh can handle the rest.

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito fingered the band-aid on his neck softly, reminded of what happened earlier. After he treated his cut and said goodbye to Momohara Ai. Akihito and Kou went back to their dorm he knew his best friend still worries about him and scold him for being reckless again. But Akihito thoughts were somewhere else.

"Sorry Kou. I need to go somewhere first you can go back to the room first." He said and run off to the stairs leading to the upper floor. Kou sighed as he could not stop his friend.

There was a knock on his door and with just a towel wrapped around his waist since he just finished with his shower Asami answered the door. To his astonishment, Akihito was standing outside his door, giving him a sheepish grin. "What's up?"

"Akihito."

"Yep, it's me. You're expecting someone else?" Akihito said cheekily. There was a tint of red on his cheek when he noticed Asami was half naked. Asami smiled in amusement.

"So you usually answered the door half-naked?" Akihito muttered back the same words Asami has used against him.

"Yes, only when it is you," Asami replied. Akihito's cheeks blushed in deeper red.

Asami dress himself in his pyjama pants and a tank top, from his bedroom he could see Akihito seated himself in the couch hugging his knees and by the hunch of his shoulders and lack of fiery gaze behind his eyes Asami knows that it is not the usual lively and spirited Akihito. The band-aid on his neck make Asami frowned in anger but he calmed himself. The thing with Onoda sure shaken up his Akihito and that can't be good since it means Onoda has definitely has crossed Asami for doing something to his precious Akihito. Asami noted to himself to punish Onoda further even though the latter won't be in this academy anymore.

"Want a drink?" Asami asked as he made his way to his small kitchen, open up his fridge pick up some can drinks.

Akihito nodded and accepted the coke Asami passed him, but did not drink it when Asami sat beside him. They sat in silence. Asami grew worry and concern over his kitten, the feeling that almost foreign to him and only felt it for Akihito. "You know it was unusual for you to come here willingly." Asami said nonchalantly.

"I can still go back," Akihito threatened him and made a move to stand up Asami chuckled and pull him back down as the younger pouted. After another silence, Asami asked, "Want to talk about it?"

Akihito jerked his head looking at him in surprise before composed himself, "There's nothing to talk about, I just came here to waste my time."

"Alright, if you said so." Asami continue to drink from his can.

"No, I lied." Akihito stated. Asami raised an eyebrow at him. Akihito placed his unopened coke on the coffee table before he sat facing Asami. "I…thank you…for saving me." Akihito murmured his face gone red and his eyes looking down at his hands which are on his thighs.

The corner of Asami's mouth turn up, "I can't hear what're you saying, care to repeat that."

"You bastard! I knew you heard that perfectly!" Akihito replied angrily with the familiar defiance behind his eyes as he glared at now smirking Asami. His kitten is back. Akihito pouted thinking how he should not come here after all.

Asami gently grasped Akihito's chin making the other's eyes looking straight at him, drawing it closer to him and allowing him to place a small chaste kiss upon the pouting pair before him. "I'm glad you're safe," Asami smiled warmly, pleased to see the blush deepen on Akihito's face at his actions. It wasn't often to see Asami smile like that. Akihito blushed and ducked his head and shyly curled up beside Asami.

Asami's finger trailed towards the band-aid on Akihito's neck. "I wish you could trust me more, Akihito." He said. "Why won't you tell me about this?"

Akihito feels guilty but it is not his fault for he still has his pride of his own. "If you're not such a perverted bastard, then maybe I could trust you." He sneered.

Asami chuckled, "Then I presume a punishment is in order."

"What? You got to be kidding me!" He backed away from Asami.

"No, I'm not. Tomorrow you have to spend time with me for the whole day."

"But tomorrow is the last day of the festival!"

"Yes, that's why I want to spend time with you, Akihito."

Akihito perked with interest, his eyes widen in excitement and happiness. He is for sure will drag Asami around, ask him to treat him with a lots of food, he could picture him eating takoyaki, okonomiyaki, yakitori, karaage and maybe he could force Asami to eat sweets with him, Akihito already drooling imagining another choco banana, crepes, ice cream and dumpling or even candy apples and cotton candy. Yes, he can't wait for tomorrow though he was confused why Asami is undressing him right now.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Asami asked him back, his hands already on Akihito's pants. "This is your first part of your punishment."

"No! You pervert!" Akihito struggled but Asami skilfully pinned him down and removed his pants and working on licking Akihito's sensitive nipples. Akihito knew that he could never trust Asami, not like this.

**TBC**

**A/N: I was struggling when writing this chapter. Sorry for the last part, don't worry going to write better smut next time already plan it. **

**Next chapter will be side story of KxT and SxK that closely related to this chapter. After that our boys will be enjoying their SUMMER BREAK!**

**I'm still stuck with Fei Long's part of the story so it might take me longer to write it.**

**Anyway thank you again for your reviews, I read it all and appreciate your support and ideas given. Though I try to include the ideas where it is suitable.**


	20. KxT Part 3 & SxK Part 3

**A/N: I apologize for the very late post, I have been sick this past week and still recovering. Seeing some are waiting for my update, encourage me to write despite my weak state right now. As promised this is another KxT and SxK story which again I put them together. There is a little BONUS at the end of the chapter, make sure you don't miss it! Again thank you for the reviews and the support!**

**KirishimaxTakato & SuohxKou (Part 3)**

**(TAKATO)**

Takato was pissed. After their short impromptu rendezvous at town, Kirishima barely talk to him about anything other than Economics and insulting his manners when they sat together with the rest in the cafeteria.

He wonder why he could not be like Asami and Akihito, not that the two were all lovey dovey but at least everyone could see their affections to each other although Akihito heatedly denied anything to do with Asami all the time. Furthermore, he could see the more than friendliness between Kou and Suoh, even the giant scary blonde could get a cute timid brunette like Kou and Takato here is stuck with impossible unemotional spectacled bastard who only nags him to finish reading his books and only cares whether he got a pass grade or fail in his approaching Economics test and playing cupid for the Asami and Akihito that Takato barely hide his frustration that he nearly snap at Kirishima during Akihito's birthday party.

Takato is in the usual classroom where they were having their tutor session with Kirishima sat in front of him explaining about the impact and incidence of taxes. Takato glanced out of the window in bore he could see students rushing here and there to prepare for the festival.

"Takato, are you paying attention?" Kirishima stern voice turned his attention from the view outside the window. "It is a waste of my time if you don't even listen to what-"

"Let's stop our lessons." Takato said firmly. Kirishima closed the book from where he was reading from and pushed up his glasses. "I see. But it is not yours or my decision to stop our lesson."

"Don't bother. I went to see Sensei myself, and he agrees to my request."

Kirishima did not reply, Takato packed his things, "Thanks for everything and don't worry, I can study myself and make sure I pass the test so your efforts all this time will not go to waste. You don't have to be bother by me anymore." He said for the last time before leaving Kirishima alone in the classroom, unaware of the troubled look on the usually stoic expression. After that day Takato has been avoiding Kirishima even at their lunch table in the cafeteria.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

**(Kou)**

Kou is worrying over his best friend Akihito, not to mention Akihito seems to be plagued by something and it does shock him when Akihito was screaming at night. Though Kou barely distinguished what Akihito was saying as he screamed, but the look upon Akihito's eyes albeit Kou is still blur from sleep, he knew Akihito was pure stricken by unknown terror.

Kou determined to observe and investigate his friend, since he knows Akihito is not one to confide his troubles to others. But to whom he can talk to? Takato? That guy rarely took things seriously and he seems out of sorts lately. Another name crossed his mind and Kou brighten with smiles and decide to search out for him.

Although he was busy with the festival going on, Kou managed to find time to seek Suoh at the Judo club where Suoh is the vice-president for the club, training was in session when Kou arrived there.

"Suoh-san, can I talk to you for a second?" Kou asked him when Suoh noticed him. Suoh give him nod before seek permission from the club president.

Suoh and Kou stood outside the Judo dojo just out of earshot distance from anyone.

"Sorry to bother you during your training, Suoh-san but I don't know who I can ask help from," Kou fidgeted.

"It's not a bother. What is it that you want to talk about?" Suoh said, inside he was pleased that Kou came to find him of all people and trust him with his problem although they only see each other at lunch time and share small talks.

"Well, it's not about me, I guess. But I think something is bothering Akihito."

"Takaba-kun?"

Kou nodded sadly, and then explained to Suoh of what had happened these few days and his suspicions on something that was on his mind these few days. "I think someone is following either us or him. I always thought I saw a guy loitering around him, it always the same guy, looks like a senior but I don't think he's in the same dorm as us."

"A stalker?"

"Might be, but Akihito didn't mention anything about a stalker or maybe he didn't realise it since he is rather oblivious and reckless sometimes. I'm so worry about him." Kou hope no harm will come onto his best friend since he does not want to suffer the wrath of Akihito's grandmother if something befall on her only beloved grandson, not to mention the wrath of Asami.

"Do you want me to help you to look into this matter?" asked Suoh, eyeing the worried and concerned expression on Kou's face.

"Yes! I mean… if it's not much of a bother for you," said the flustered Kou.

Suoh shrugged it away, "Not a bother when it's come to help you and put you and your friend at ease."

Kou blushed at Suoh's kind words. "Thank you, Suoh-san."

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

**(SUOH)**

Suoh made his way to one of the building in the campus, weaving his way through the crowds gathering for the festival, he knew Kirishima will be in one of the classroom. After Kou told him about the stalker he already made his own investigation without Kirishima or even Asami knowing. Now he just needs to tell Kirishima about it before they seek further decision from Asami that he sure will end up horrible end for the stalker, Asami is quite possessive when it comes to anything of what he deems his.

Before he could approach the door to the classroom where Kirishima usually had his lessons for Takato though he knew Takato did not attend the lesson anymore but he have seen Kirishima spending his time there. Suoh thought it is best not to ask questions about it.

"Do you think someone is following you?"

Suoh stopped in his track curious to whom Kirishima was speaking to.

"It seems so… I have this feeling ever since I went to the theater hall," said a familiar voice.

'Takaba-kun' Suoh thought. He listened intently into their conversation.

"I feel like someone has been following me and then one night- I mean whenever I walk at night too."

"I see."

"But please don't say a word about it to Asami!"

Suoh knew Kirishima without doubt will not fall for such pleading from Akihito. He continued listening to the argument between the two.

"I'm not that dense you know, I know something clearly going on between you and Takato."

Suoh was taken aback by Akihito's bold words, he is one of few people who dare to challenge Kirishima but not really a surprise since Akihito always talk back to Asami. "Takato is one of important people in my life, and he is one of my best buddies ever since I came to this academy. You'll be sorry if you hurt him."

Suoh has his respect for the younger teen, Akihito sure has guts when it comes to protect his friends.

He hides himself despite his bulky figure, in the shadows when Akihito exited the room with triumphant look. After he made sure the teen disappeared out of sight and not returning, he proceeds to enter the classroom to see a unusual sight of devastated Kirishima.

"Suoh?"

"Don't worry, I heard everything. You don't have to break your promise to Takaba-kun, Kirishima-san."

"But won't he suspect it will be me?"

Suoh shook his head, "I have my own connections and source about his problem, I will consult Asami-san after this."

There was a silence before Kirishima muttered, "Thanks, Suoh. I owe you one."

Suoh shrugged it off. "You have not been yourself these few weeks, Kirishima-san." He voiced out his concern to his good friend.

"I know…"

"I believe you could sort it out like you always do with other problems before," Suoh said as a word of comfort before leaving Kirishima to sort his thoughts out.

When Asami knew about it, he knew Asami was furious beyond imagination. He knew he has to keep an eye on Takaba. He saw Takaba with a girl so he kept his distance away from them. But he missed them when a group of people passed between them. While he was searching, Suoh received a call from a frantic Kou that Akihito was missing, separated from his friend, the girl.

Suoh was in luck when he spotted the suspect carries Akihito to the abandoned clubroom. Suoh immediately alert Asami who left everything he was doing at the moment to save his Akihito. Suoh also call Kou to come to the abandoned clubroom in case Akihito needed some support from his best friend. At least Akihito was safe from further harm from the stalker.

A text from Kou later saying his thanks for Suoh's help really make Suoh's inside pleased.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

**(KIRISHIMA)**

Kirishima has never felt this miserable before, after Takato stop their lessons and started to avoid him during lunch. Kirishima found himself missing something and he is not sure what it is. Though he always find himself back in the classroom they used for their lessons, staring at the empty seat where the brown-haired menace usually sat and spacing out.

Kirishima was disapprove with his current emotional state, the foreign feeling he feel right now about the brown-haired menace named Takato.

He knew it was just his way to put Takato in his place when the other try flirting with him that no doubt the other has used in on others many times since his reputation as social butterfly. Kirishima knew Takato has his uses, so he go with the other teen's game since through Takato he knew how to help Asami get his Takaba where he likes it.

But it seems Takato might have aware of it already and he become distant ever since the time at the town. Kirishima knew it was partly his fault but he never expect Takato was really going to put a stop between them.

Another huge blow to him is when he saw Takato at the festival hanging with two girls like having the time of his life compared when he was with Kirishima, Kirishima admit he has never shown any sign or indication he was interested with Takato, all he did was trying to drill the Economics details in the teen's head. The feeling he had inside him at that time seeing Takato with the girls was horrid as if something eating him from inside.

_"__Fine! And don't regret when I can make you fall head over heels on me."_

Takato's words rang in his ear, the words Takato declared on the day they made the deal. Kirishima's jaw clenched, he didn't regret about that but he regret he pushed Takato around all this time. He is going to straight things out thanks to Akihito's warning and Suoh's encouragement.

It was the final day of the festival, he come to a decision to find Takato, if he needs to apologize, kneeling on the floor he will do it. But he does not know if he is ready to see Takato again hanging out with another set of girls this time.

To his surprise and amazement, he found Takato alone, sat under a tree away from the bustling crowd of the festival.

It was a moment before Takato was aware of his presence there.

"Kei…I mean… Kirishima. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." Kirishima stated straight forwardly which of course baffled Takato. "And what are you doing here? Bored already? I thought you had fun hanging out with those girls."

Takato blushed, "I'm- wait you saw? And what you're jealous? You got to be kidding me right?" Takato scoffed though his cheeks tinted. Kirishima neither replied nor denied it.

Takato's eyes wide with shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Kirishima uttered. "You can laugh all you want or make fun of it if you wish so." He sneered. Kirishima did not understand why he could not act nice when it comes to Takato although he planned to apologize earlier.

Thankfully, Takato didn't do either both. His face flushed deeper red, "I thought I was just too stupid to keep pining on you and wasting your time."

"You are not stupid."

"You never failed to mention the opposite every time you try to grill my brain."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry."

"I-…what?!"

"Do you really want me to repeat it?" Kirishima raised his eyebrow.

"Ah no, you don't have to… I mean… I never expect you to apologize although I don't know what you apologise for." Takato muttered.

Kirishima mentally sighed, his effort was futile. He saw Takato took out a paper from his pants' pocket and handed it to Kirishima who took it without question. Takato look at him hopefully so he unrolled the paper to see that it was Takato's result for his Economics test.

"At least my sleepless nights paid off." Takato beamed at him, clearly proud of himself.

Indeed, Takato has passed his Economics with excellent mark that even his Economics teacher is impressed, even Kirishima himself is impressed.

"It was a rather impressive result for someone like you," Kirishima said. Takato looked down almost immediately that Kirishima berated himself. "I mean…you had worked hard. I'll treat you to some food sold at the festival."

Takato's expression brightens like a cute puppy which make the feeling inside Kirishima squirmed in content. "That is if you want?"

"Yes, of course I want you to treat me Ke-… I mean Kirishima."

"You can call me Kei, Takato."

Takato shot him a happy grin that can be contagious since Kirishima's lips turned up a bit in a slight smile. Even Takato was surprised to see the usually stoic man smiled even it is just small.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

**BONUS!**

"So they were back in good terms already?" Akihito said as he ate his three scoops of different flavours of ice-cream. He was sitting with Asami in one of the bench provided for the festival when both of them saw Kirishima and Takato went around the food stalls.

"It seems so, no doubt Kirishima can fix his own problem he is a very capable and reliable man," Asami commented, He had only one scoop of green tea flavour ice-cream that Akihito forced him to choose since he did not want to eat ice-cream alone. Akihito successfully dragging Asami around to hunt every food sold in the festival just to revenge on what Asami had done to him the night before, Asami still could not understand how someone like Akihito could eat that amount of food and not getting fat, though he is not complaining, he loves Akihito lithe body very much so.

"Good for them," Akihito watched and his eyes strayed to another familiar two people. Kou and Suoh were hanging out at the Okonomiyaki stall, enjoying their blissful moment together.

Akihito glanced at Asami who eating his ice-cream silently gazing around the crowd as if someone might attacked them and kidnap his Akihito, Akihito's chuckles gained attention from the taller teen, raising his eyebrow in question.

"You got some ice-cream on you," Akihito unconsciously, licked the little bit of ice-cream on the corner of Asami's lips much to the other's astonishment.

Akihito licked his lips thoughtfully, "Erm I still prefer chocolate-mphh!"

Akihito's lips were immediately devoured by Asami's. The ice-cream in Akihito's hands dropped to the ground as he ineffectively tries to restrain Asami as they now gained several onlookers. Asami licked his lips satisfied when he made a breathless Akihito with swollen lips. Chocolate indeed taste more delicious on his Akihito despite his aversion towards sweetness but with his Akihito he could tolerate.

"You bastard! You make me drop my ice-cream! I haven't finished with it yet," Akihito pouted after he regains his breath.

"We can get you another one."

Akihito nearly agreed to the idea before he changed his mind, "No, let's just eat pancake this time." He really did not want Asami to 'eat' him again if he ate another ice-cream. Meanwhile Asami was thinking how to accidentally have the pancake sauce on his Akihito so he can 'eat' him again.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry again for the late post, hope I will be well enough to write the next chapter soon, our boys going to have their summer break! I have some ideas but suggestions are welcome! Thanks again for the reviews and loyal followers of the story.**


	21. Chapter 17

**A/n: Again sorry for the late post this week, I'm feeling better now and thank you again for the reviews. Enjoy the story!**

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

If he could purr like a cat he will definitely purred in pure content and delight as he laid there napping, with warmth kissed his skin from the summer sun and slight cool breeze blowing by, his half-drink watermelon juice sat beside him.

It was finally the summer break Akihito been looking forward to. He could never been happy to leave Sion Academy for the sanctuary of his grandmother's house. Not to mention, distancing himself from Asami during the summer. He still shuddered as he recalled of what Asami had done to him before the term ends, luckily Akihito managed to crawl back to his own room after that.

"Akihito!" a familiar female voice reached his ears awaking him from his slumber. His sleepy eyes snapped open wide awake when they saw the familiar figure stood on the doorway.

"Kaa-san?"

His mother, Takaba Haruhi stood there wearing the same grin that quite similar to Akihito.

"What are you doing here?"

Akihito yelped in pain when his mother pinched his cheek, "Is that how you question your mother?"

"Wah I'm sorry!" Akihito rubbed his redden cheek with a pout. His mother sat across him, satisfied. At that time Akihito's grandmother walked in carrying another tray of watermelon juice. "Haruhi, don't bully your son too much. He just got back from his school."

"I know, Okaa-san. I'm only here for few days anyway, so this is might be one of the few chances I got to see my son."

Akihito huffed, if he calculated, he only saw his parents once or twice a year.

"Is Tou-san here too?"

"No, he's not. I'll be leaving tomorrow. I just want to see how you have been doing? How's your days in the academy, I hope you didn't get any sort of trouble."

"Trouble always comes to find me, Kaa-san. You can't just blame me alone."

After that Akihito has to share his days at the academy but avoid mentioning about Asami at all costs, he knew his mother and even his grandmother most likely will press him for more details not that he knows how their views on the same sex relationship are.

Akihito is more than glad when his mother left the next day, since they rarely together, Akihito feel rather uncomfortable with her.

Akihito was planning on what to do this summer break, he want to go to somewhere with a beach, at his grandmother's house area there is no beach nearby. Maybe he can invite Kou to go somewhere or maybe go to Kou's grandmother's house which is near a beach.

Speaking of Kou, he just arrived ringing on the bell of Akihito's grandmother's house.

"Aki!" Kou greeted him cheerfully before Akihito invites him in.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" asked Kou, as he sipped on the juice served by Akihito, his grandmother was out at the moment.

"I was just thinking of the same thing and was going to ask you!" The two laughed, "So, where are we going? " Akihito asked.

"My grandmother was staying at my uncle right now so her place is not available." Kou informed him. "But I got a better place! And we could invite Takato if you want."

"Sure. The more the merrier. I heard he was an excellent surfer maybe he could teach me a trick or two."

"You suck at surfing, just stick to swim."

"I still can keep trying!" Akihito pouted. Compared to him Kou is a rather good surfer, but he preferred snorkeling. "So if your grandmother's place is out where is this place we're going?"

"I'm not sure either I'll update you before we went. How about this weekend? We can spend few weeks there I got free accommodation for us."

"Are you serious? Sounds great! I can't wait to see the beach then."

Kou grinned, happy to see Akihito's eyes gleaming with excitement. "I'll ask Takato if he want to join."

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Wow thanks guys for inviting me!" Takato said to them when they met at a train station of where their destination is.

"No problem, it will be more fun with you here." Akihito said.

"Hey, you mean I'm no fun," Kou pouted.

The other two laughed. "No way Kou, you're the best. If it's not because of you we're not going to enjoy this summer break in a wonderful beach, say how do we get there?"

"Let's just use taxi."

After a good half an hour journey from the train station, they arrived at what seems a summer beach house,

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" asked Akihito, hesitate now that he saw the 'accommodation' they will be staying. It was a grand majestic summer villa! Both Akihito and Takato went wide eyes.

"Yea I'm sure of it. It's the same in the picture he sent me." Kou said simply now walking towards the front door and pressed the bell.

"HE?!" Takato and Akihito said in unison and dashed towards Kou when the door opened from the inside and a familiar giant blonde appeared behind it. "Suoh-san!" Kou greeted the giant blonde happily.

"You got to be joking right?" Akihito nearly screamed. Kou looked back at him with confused eyes. Akihito could not blame him sometimes Kou is too naïve and innocent. Takato looked like he ate something bad, he was pale.

Akihito stormed past Kou and Suoh into the villa, he have no time to appreciate the beauty of the interior of the villa, his eyes diligently scanning the villa for the dreaded person.

"Are you looking for me, Akihito?" A soft whisper from behind him took him by surprise he turned around to come face to face with a smug looking Asami. "I don't know you're that eager to see me."

"Like hell I am! I knew you plan this! You sly bastard!" Akihito shouted in fury but Asami is not affected at all. "Let me show you to your room."

"No! I don't want to stay here!" Despite Akihito's protesting and struggling, Asami managed to drag him upstairs.

Takato did not know if he wants to run back to the train station but for sure he was frozen on the spot when he saw Suoh greeted them by the door then Asami's appearance. He knew the other one will also be here. A cough startled him from behind, just as he thought there stood Kirishima in his casual button down shirt and white linen pants looking at him with his usual scrutinizing gaze from behind the glasses.

Kou looked after where Akihito and Asami went to, "I wonder if Aki don't like it here, I think he prefer my grandmother's house."

"Don't worry. Takaba-kun will enjoy his stay here after all we have Asami."

**TBC**

**A/N: So this is just preview chapter of what's coming next, the boys and the beach!**


	22. Chapter 18

**A/N: Again thank you for the reviews and the loyal followers of the story, I'll do my best to keep writing! This is the continuation of the previous chapter, there is still more to come for the boys during summer break.**

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Wahhhh! It's the sea!" Akihito exclaimed joyfully over the roaring waves of the ocean as he ran towards the shore. This will be the best summer break he ever had if it is not for the formidable individual in his current life. The said individual settled under a parasol clearly not joining the others for a swim. Asami who was wearing khaki pants and a tank top propped open a book and start reading unaware of the stare given by Akihito.

**FLASHBACK**

_Akihito cursed Asami's strength as the latter carried him like a sack of potatoes towards one of the three guestrooms upstairs complete with its own elegant bathroom with a great view of the beach and the sea._

_"__Put me down, you brute!" Akihito protested once again and this time Asami dropped him unceremoniously on the carpeted floor of the room, Akihito yelped as his pretty ass hit the floor and thank goodness the carpet somehow cushioned his fall a bit but it did not stop him from sending a venomous glare towards the smirking Asami, "You're welcome," Asami said mockingly._

_Akihito jumped to his feet, "What are you doing following me here?" He snapped._

_Asami just raised his eyebrow on the accusation. "If I am not mistaken, this is my own summer villa which comes with the private beach that you see outside your window."_

_Akihito's jaw dropped for a second before he collected himself, he should not embarrass himself further, "How rich exactly are you?" He asked bluntly, the shock still overwhelmed him._

_"__Do you really want to know?" Asami asked him back._

_Akihito shook his head. "No forget it. It does better not know. You will only boasting it off and I don't want to hear that." He peered around the room he is in. The guestroom is akin to an emperor suite in a five star hotel._

_"__So are the other rooms like this?" He asked as he could not help but be curious about the summer villa, since he is here he might as well enjoy his stay. He still can try avoiding Asami._

_"__The other guestrooms are. But the main bedrooms downstairs just have a small difference between them," Asami replied keeping his eyes on Akihito who is checking out the room and the bathroom._

_"__Where will you be sleeping? Get rid of that perverted face of yours, Asami!" The mischievous glint in Asami's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Akihito. "I just want to know that I will get a bed just for my own." He huffed._

_Asami gave an amused smile, "I'll be sleeping downstairs in the Master bedroom. You are welcome to join me anytime you wish."_

_"__Go to hell you pervert!"_

_Akihito changed into his swimming shorts though before that he had to shove Asami out of his room and checked for any hidden cameras installed in the room and fortunately there is none. _

_Then he met with Takato and Kou, each has been assigned to the other guestrooms in the same floor since Kirishima and Suoh occupied the other bedrooms downstairs. When the three boys went downstairs and explored the villa, they were charmed by the other rooms in the villa, there is playroom where they can play billiard and table tennis, AV room where there is a large home theatre, and they were even more excited with a Jacuzzi and an outdoor swimming pool. The kitchen was also well-supplied with food and near the kitchen is a bar; of course they still could not drink alcohol._

_Satisfied with their exploration for now, the three boys along with Suoh and Asami went to the beach through the direct access at the back of the villa, Kirishima opted to stay behind for dinner preparation._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As if sensing eyes on him, Asami looked up from the book he was reading and caught Akihito's eyes. Getting caught looking at Asami, Akihito flustered and immediately looked away. Asami could not help but pleased at the red tint colouring his kitten's cheeks that surely not from the heat of the sun.

"Aki-chan! What are you day-dreaming of?" Takato slapped Akihito's shoulders startling him. "We're at the beach now we should have fun and go for a swim!" Takato was totally ecstatic, way different from when he arrived earlier.

Kou was already swimming in the water with his favourite snorkel alongside him is Suoh who look like a killer whale swimming in the ocean.

Akihito nodded and followed Takato for a swim. He dived into the sea savouring the cool water caressing his body before swimming back to the surface for air and began swimming around splashing water with Takato though his eyes keep gazing back to the older teen sitting under the parasol.

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

They played in the water until sun just about to set. Akihito wishes he could get his camera to capture the beautiful sunset on the horizon. As they made their way back to the villa, Kirishima who was waiting for them at the back entrance throw them fluffy white towels, ordering them to dry their selves before stepping into the villa. Asami who is the only one not swimming just went straight ahead inside.

Takato embarrassed when Kirishima helping him dry his hair with the towel. "You don't have to do it, Kei, I can do it myself and I was going for a shower anyway, it will get wet again anyway," he argued but Kirishima ignored him.

Kou and Akihito shared a glance and giggled silently. After everyone had a quick shower and with hungry stomach they sauntered towards the dining table where Kirishima has prepared a seafood feast. Akihito voiced out his amazement on Kirishima's cooking who thank him for his compliment and the six boys gladly partake their dinner. The dinner was uneventful other than they share small talk and banter, after they finished Suoh and Kou volunteered to clean the dishes. Tired from their journey and playing in the water, Takato and Akihito retired to their room upstairs. Since the night is pleasantly cool, Akihito put on his sweater and just his boxer. The window in his room is still open and he has the perfect night view of the ocean with soothing sound of waves from a distance. While he was staring into the sea, he was aware of someone is swimming in the sea. Since this is a private beach, the mysterious swimmer will be one of them who are staying in the summer villa. Akihito's curiosity kicked in and he decides to check the swimmer out.

He zipped up his sweater, and silently descend the stairs, downstairs were already silent, when he passed the AV room, he saw Suoh and Kou dozed off in the couch with Kou nuzzled close to the blonde, blanket wrapped around them.

Akihito tip toed pass the room and made his way to the back entrance towards the beach. With full moon shone brightly, as he approached the beach, he drew in a sharp breath as he realised it was Asami, swimming who clearly showing a great form in his stroke. Akihito found himself gaped speechlessly at the spectacular view. It took a moment for Asami to notice him standing there and when he does, he made way to the shore.

"I didn't know you enjoy night swimming!" Akihito called out to him, grinning.

Asami looked absolutely divine as he emerged from the water his dark hair was dripping wet. Akihito feel like he was drooling as he watched a drop run over Asami's toned chest and down his stomach until it met the waistband of his shorts. Akihito licked his lips as he stared at those shorts. Asami was wearing a black pair of shorts and the outline of his cock was clearly visible. The soaking wet material did little to conceal Asami's lovely cock. Looking at him made Akihito's boxers feel too tight.

"Enjoying the view?" Asami's amused voice broke through Akihito's perusal. Asami walked towards him, stopping a foot away. Akihito wished he could hide his inconvenient half-hard erection, but it was too late Asami has noticed it who raised an eyebrow, silently questioning, and Akihito decided to just blatant it out.

"It's a purely physical response to a pleasing sight, okay? You look like a Greek god, and you fucking know it. Anyone with a pulse would get a little turned on!" Akihito defends himself though the tint on his cheeks is unconvincing.

"I'd say you were more than a little turned on," Asami said, slanting another glance down at Akihito's tented pants. His voice was deeper than usual, rougher, and he had an expression that Akihito recognized. It was the 'your ass is mine' face Asami had every time he wants to lay his claim on Akihito. Akihito dropped his gaze, and saw that the wet black fabric was now perfectly moulded to Asami's own impressive erection. He swallowed, mouth gone too dry to talk and clearly aroused by it.

Asami hold on Akihito's wrist to reel him in closer, he laid his right hand on the side of Akihito's face. The cool, wet touch against his overheated skin from the arousal made Akihito shivered as Asami's lips met his. Asami gently tugging Akihito's lower lips and grind their erections together eliciting a pleasurable moan from his Akihito.

"A...sami..."Akihito said breathlessly, as Asami now kissing and nibbling on his earlobe. "I know beach sex sounds cool and sexy but I really don't want sand to go where they aren't supposed to go if you get what I mean…"

Asami chuckles against his ear then breathe very softly into his ear, "Then how about we move this to my room?"

Let's just say, Akihito never get to sleep in his room that night not that he will complain about that.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

**Sneak Peek for next chapter:**

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Takato suggested.


	23. Chapter 19 SxK Part Four

**A/N: Apologize for the very late post, so I tried to write more in this chap and pardon for any mistakes written. **

**This is Chapter 19 with SuohxKou Part 4.**

Akihito allowed himself to snuggle into the warmth and scent that he had come across few times whenever they shared a bed due to the escapade the night nestling his head in the crook of Asami's neck. He could smell a trace scent of expensive cologne and a warm weight around his waist that seems to be holding on tightly with no signs of letting go. Thinking that the man holding him was fast asleep Akihito looked up to Asami's face carefully studying the strong features Asami has. He looked so serene, so peaceful in the dim morning light. Asami has sharp jaw lines that really make him so attractive and manly. Not that Akihito will say it out loud to the man himself.

"Do you like what you see?" A voice asked with a chuckle.

Akihito's eyes shot up to be met with two enticing and mesmerizing golden eyes he'd ever seen. He become tongue-tied for a moment until his pride came to stiffen his spine and he reacted as he normally would. He became flustered and avoid the golden eyes that still staring at him. "What? Of course not you bastard! I was just contemplating on how to get your arm off my waist" Akihito explained.

"You should be more honest, Akihito. I didn't find you complaining or resisting at all last night."

Akihito blushed and pushed Asami away who just let a frustrated huff Akihito hoisted himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of his boxer which lay strewn across the floor of Asami's room and picked up his sweater before walking out of the room trying hard not to flinch from the familiar sore on his backside leaving Asami watching him from the bed with amusement in his eyes.

He was about to enter his room upstairs when Takato walked out of the other, "Oh! Morning Aki-chan!" Upon seeing Akihito's half-dressed state with noticeable love bites on his skin, Takato added teasingly, "Wow I see you had a wonderful night."

Akihito blushed redder than ever, and escaped to his room slamming the door behind him.

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

Takato giggled when Akihito disappeared into his room. He then went downstairs to the kitchen where Suoh and Kirishima are already up and about, downing their morning tea and toast.

"I see you are finally awake," Kirishima said to him.

Takato made a face at him, "Couldn't you greet me with normal 'Good Morning'?"

"The weather forecast said that there will be heavy showers from morning, and I don't think it is good," Kirishima replied as he prevents Takato from stealing his toast.

At that moment, Kou walked in with his shirt slope off one of his shoulder, he muttered a sleepy 'morning' to them. Suoh gestured him to an empty seat beside him and offered him a tea and toast. "Thank you," Kou beamed at the other who grunted in response.

Takato was watching the two from behind his cup with his eyes twinkling with a scheme which do not go unnoticed by Kirishima. Takato train of thoughts stopped when Akihito followed by Asami enter the kitchen to have their breakfast too.

And as just the weather forecast has predicted, rain started to fall as they finished their breakfast. Both Akihito and Takato looked out of the window sorrowfully as they could not enjoy the beach and now they were bored.

Kou settled next to them, "Come on cheer up you two, we can do something else while waiting for the rain to stop."

Akihito turned towards his best friend, "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well we can watch movie in the AV room, there is bunch of DVDs…"

"I'm not in the mood for movies," Takato huffed. He glanced towards the other three who sat at the sitting room, conversing between themselves. An idea crossed his mind and a wicked smile played on his lips.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Takato suggested, as he expected his suggestion caught the interest of the other three when they looked at their direction.

Akihito immediately objected. "No way! You're going to make us do embarrassing things!" He glanced cautiously at Asami who had mischievous glint in his eyes which bodes ill to Akihito.

"It would be fun, Aki," Kou supplied helpfully.

"Are you going to chicken out early, Akihito?" Asami taunted him, and Akihito who took the bait glared in anger. "No I'm not, I just think it was a waste of time and I prefer watch movie rather than do stupid things."

"We do want to waste time while waiting for the rain to stop." Asami said then he turned towards Takato. "The three of us are going to join in too, if it's alright?"

"Sure" Takato grinned, his plan is going smoothly. "The more the merrier."

"I'm going to regret this," Akihito murmured to himself, Kou patted him in sympathy.

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

Kou stared at the outdoor pool as he sat there in the recliner. The rain already stops an hour ago to let the sun shine through. Akihito and Asami have gone to the nearest town from the summer villa to buy some stuff for the barbeque they were going to do for dinner. He had no idea where Kirishima and Takato went. Suoh-

Thinking of the older teen made Kou feel miserable and distress as his mind still recalling on what happened just hours ago when they were playing Truth or Dare in the living room.

The game start with Takato tried to coaxed the truth out of Akihito about his first kiss which Akihito replied with red tinted his cheeks that he had his during the first week of his entry to the academy. Despite the ambiguous answer, Kou had no doubt Asami is the one who took Akihito's first kiss from the smug smirk he put on.

Kou was not fully ready for when Akihito chose him for the next person, thus he chose Truth.

"If you had to date any guy in this room, who would it be?" Akihito asked him with a Cheshire grin. Kou was hesitated to answer but he sneak a shy glance towards Suoh who sat right opposite of him. Softly he muttered, "Suoh-san." His pale cheeks redden with embarrassment while the older teen did not give any indication if he is taken aback or not by the answer.

Quickly, Kou chose Kirishima next who replied with Dare. Kou saw the bowl of grapes on the table and said, "I dare you to pass a grape to other person using just your mouth. You can choose the person yourself." Though he knew who might be the person is.

"What? That's easy!" Takato complained who wish Kirishima get a more embarrassing one.

"Takato open up."

"What?" Takato turned towards Kirishima who already has a grape in his mouth, "You got to be kidding me!" Before he could protest more, Kirishima pull Takato's head closer so he could pass the grape. Takato was frozen as he watched Kirishima's face up close that he barely notices the grape went to his mouth and their lips lightly touch each other. Takato was still stunned with a grape in his mouth as Kirishima finished his dare and turn towards Asami and asked him. Asami chose Dare.

"I dare you to French kiss Takaba-kun right now." The stoic teen ordered.

Takato snapped out and watched both of them as he did not want to miss any of the important parts, Kou giggled as he saw Akihito getting frantic. "Hey! What?"

Asami smirked, "With pleasure." Before Akihito could run away he grabs him fast and tilts Akihito's head slightly to one side, sets his lips on Akihito's and slips his tongue in then proceeds to kiss him hard and deep.

Both Takato and Kou gaped at the sensual and passionate scene right in front of their eyes. Asami pulled away, satisfied as he looked down at his Akihito, a little breathless, and took in his red, swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

After that the game went on with Suoh has to act like a gorilla and Takato had to confess the truth that he has masturbated to the thought of his crush though he avoid in mentioning who his crush is. Akihito regret on his choice to choose dare next as he was dare to do a lap dance on Asami, courtesy to Kou he did not know his best friend also want to humiliate him! Akihito could not bear to look straight to Asami's eyes while he was doing that while his friends wolf-whistled at him, both Suoh and Kirishima looked amused with his performance, no doubt Asami might want a repeat performance later, in private.

"Suoh, truth or dare?" asked Takato who has to balance an apple on his head for one round. And the blonde teen chose dare once again.

"I dare you to give a kiss on the lips to a person opposite of you."

There was a silence that you could hear a sound of pin drop.

Kou and the others was surprised by the bold dare Takato gave Suoh who remain imperturbable. And what's more Kou was sitting right opposite of Suoh, he was anxious and fretful on what will Suoh choose to do.

Not to mention ever since he and Suoh grew closer, he admit he develop some feelings towards the other but he decide to bury the feelings for the sake of their recent friendship, though during the start of the summer break, he keep in contact with Suoh through texting, and he was more than happy when Suoh invited him to the summer villa when he voiced out his wish to spend time at a beach. Kou blushed when he remembered he has fall asleep, cuddled close to Suoh while they were watching a movie in the AV room last night. Though he woke up at three and apologised at Suoh since sleeping in that position really uncomfortable for the blonde teen who shrugged it off before they moved to their respective bedrooms to continue their sleep.

But despite all that, Suoh's reply to the dare shock most of everyone in the room, "I refuse." Suoh said. Takato's apple fell off his head.

It hurts. Kou could not explain the painful feeling inside when Suoh said that. Takato and Akihito glanced at him full with concern and worries when the usually cheerful teen look utterly dejected.

"Bathroom," Kou said and left the room before any of his friends could stop him. Kirishima shot a stern gaze at Takato, who defend himself. "It's not my fault!"

"I think, we should end the game here after all the rain finally eased up" Asami announced. The other agreed. Kirishima decide that they should do a barbeque for tonight's dinner so Asami volunteered and forced Akihito to go with him to the nearest town to buy some stuff.

Kou who never even went to the bathroom found himself outside. He still wondering why he felt down just because Suoh refuse to do the dare that is kissing Kou, he do admit he want Suoh to kiss him but that might change their relationship entirely. Maybe Suoh thought the same thing or he is not even interested in a guy like Kou and just see him as a friend. He wishes he could ask Suoh but things have become awkward between them now. Kou feel foolish for running away.

Meanwhile with Kirishima and Takato-

"Look at what you have done," Kirishima reprimanded the younger who sat pouting on his bed.

"So you mean everything that happened is my fault? You got to be kidding me! Why do I have to hold the responsibility? It is just a game!" Takato defended himself.

"You think I didn't notice that you were planning on it earlier, I saw you watching both of them during breakfast."

Takato scoffed, "So? Did you get jealous that my attention is elsewhere?" Takato realised he might have said the wrong thing since a sadistic smile shown upon the usually stoic face.

"If yes, what are you going to do?"

"I- what? I mean- like hell I care!" Takato said indignantly.

"You know you have to pay for the consequences," Kirishima said slowly stalking towards Takato who cowered in fear of the unknown. His eyes widen horrified at the grapes somewhat magically appeared out of nowhere in Kirishima's hands. He had no idea when and where Kirishima got it.

"Do you want some more grapes?" asked Kirishima with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Takato knew he will be doomed so he better escape but Kirishima is fast upon him. "Stay still, Takato. It's going to be juicy."

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Kou was startled out of his thoughts when a cough is heard made him turn around, Suoh was standing there. Suoh settled in the other recliner next to Kou's, staring into the distance. They were silence between them for a moment and Suoh is the first to break it, "I'm sorry if I have offended you, Kou."

Kou was taken by surprise as Suoh apologised to him that made him guilty. "You don't have to be sorry. You did nothing wrong."

"But you're sad."

Kou laughed sheepishly. "It's because of a stupid reason."

"Is it about the kiss?"

Kou bit his lower lips nervously and averted his eyes when Suoh waiting for answer from him.

"It is not that I don't want to kiss you."

Kou snapped back to look at Suoh, speechless at what Suoh had said to him. Wait, does it mean, Suoh want to kiss him? Kou thought hopefully.

"It's just kiss." Kou said.

"Have you been kissed before?" Suoh asked coolly.

Kou shook his head, blushing, "I've never had anyone before. Not even girls."

"Then do you want your first kiss with me?"

Kou gaped speechlessly at the blonde figuring he might be joking but the serious expression doubts it so Kou flushed redder before muttering honestly, "It's better you than anyone."

"Won't your thoughts on me be changed when we did it?"

"If you think I'll think us as more than friends then I won't regret it." Kou said firmly. If Suoh did share the same feelings as him, then he would glad to share his first kiss with him.

"Me too" Suoh said, his voice barely more than a whisper as he leaned closer.

Kou's brain numbed at the first press of Suoh's lips against his. Kissing Suoh surpassed everything Kou had ever imagined, and he never wanted to stop. Then Kou felt Suoh smile against his mouth, and strong arms were sliding around his waist. Somehow Kou's hand had wrapped around Suoh's neck savouring the precious moment of his life.

**Hint on the next chapter:**

**Asami encounter a threat.**

**A/n: It is a fasting month and I'm sleep-deprived from watching World cup, so the nxt chap will be posted late too. So I'm sorry in advanced.**


	24. Chapter 20

"That's a lot," Akihito commented as he stared at the mountain of stuff in their shopping cart. Asami and he were buying their barbeque stuffs in the supermarket as soon as they got to the nearest town.

"They will be used up eventually" Asami replied, pushing the shopping cart along the aisle. "But it's still a lot," Akihito muttered eyeing the stack of high-grade meat in the cart.

"I'm paying for it so you don't have to worry your pretty little head about it."

"I'm not worried about the payment!" Akihito argued. "We should get some dessert too. Can I buy some ice-cream, Asami?"

"….sure."

"Get the perverted thoughts out of your mind!" Akihito glared at Asami who chuckled.

Giggles from the other end of the aisle averted Akihito's attention. Two girls were looking at them in awe whispering to each other while keeping their view on both Asami and Akihito.

Akihito sighed, "Great! Now we attracted a couple of Yaoi fan girls and the next thing I knew I'll be starring in one of the boy's love manga."

Asami just raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"You know what we better separate for a while I'll go looking for ice-cream," Akihito said.

However before he could walk away an arm wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. It is a second too late before Akihito realised that Asami has planted a kiss on his lips, right there with the girls still watching them.

Akihito was flustered when he pulled away. "What the hell are you thinking? We're in public you bastard," he hissed angrily and glanced at the girls who look like they were going to faint on the spot.

Asami licked his lips a smug grin plastered on his face, "Just some fan service."

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Takaba, is that you?" A voice from his left made Akihito looked up from where he contemplating between two brand of chocolate mint ice-cream. There stood a tall teen with chestnut surfer hair that look like the same age as him dressed in the supermarket worker's uniform.

"Hiroshi?" Akihito gasped as he recognised the other guy as his childhood friend known since elementary school before the other move away after graduation.

Said Hiroshi broke into a wide grin, "It is you!" He hugged Akihito in a tight embrace surprising the other. "I'm so glad to meet you here after a long time." He said after he pulled away studying Akihito up and down. "I'm still taller from you." He teased.

"Brat! You on the other hand grew so much that I barely can recognise you!" Akihito laughed heartily.

Hiroshi ruffled Akihito's hair making the latter pouted. "You still look like a bad ass kid acting tough."

"I am tough, idiot. What are you doing here?"

"I was staying at my uncle's house not far from here, and I worked part-time here," he said as he referred to his uniform.

"That's nice at least you got some pocket money."

"Then what brings you here, Takaba?"

"Oh, I was-" However Akihito was cut off by Asami who appeared beside him, "Akihito, have you finished?" asked Asami.

Akihito remembered what he was supposed to be looking for before Hiroshi approached him. "Yes I nearly forgot- let's see…" Akihito picked the first brand of the ice-cream and put it into the shopping cart. "There!" Akihito noticed Asami was looking with scrutinizing eyes at Hiroshi that Akihito had forgotten for a moment.

"Asami," Akihito pulled Asami's attention to him. "This is my old friend, Hiroshi. We went to same elementary school," Akihito introduced Hiroshi who beamed at Asami and offered his hand to shake which Asami accepted as a courtesy.

"I see," Asami said in low voice. "I'll meet you at the cashier in one minute Akihito, or you'll pay your ice-cream yourself."

Before Akihito can react back, Asami already disappeared towards the cashier. He was truly dumbfounded by how Asami acted.

Akihito faced Hiroshi and apologised. "I'm sorry. I have got to go now. See you around, Hiroshi."

"Drop by here again so we could chat longer, Takaba."

Akihito nodded before following Asami to the cashier where the other is already waiting with serious expression on him.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Asami! What's got into you?" Akihito nearly yelled after he pulled away from the other. After they made the payment at the cashier and ask for delivery of the stuff they bought to the summer villa, Asami had pull him into an alley and locked their lips in what Akihito could call an intense kissing that Akihito swear he might passed out if Asami did not let him breath for air.

"You look ravishing," Asami said blatantly.

"Well thanks," Akihito replied sarcastically. "Though I don't want to get ravish or whatever you think of in this dirty alley, let's go back to the villa."

"Are you implying that I can do you when we get back?" A playful smile appeared.

Akihito eyes widen, "No you pervert! Can't you keep your needs down?"

"….fine."

Akihito swore Asami was sulking and somehow it seems cute. Akihito mentally slapped himself he cursed himself for spending too much time with Asami that now he grew soft with him.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Where's the food?" Kou enquired when he opened the door for Asami and Akihito as they arrived back to the villa half an hour later. Akihito noticed his best friend does not look that upset anymore. Maybe they have reconciled, Akihito thought.

"We ask them to deliver it here since someone apparently bought too many," Akihito shot a glare at Asami who merely ignored him and made his way to his bedroom.

"Let's hit the Jacuzzi, Kou. I'm beat." Akihito sighed.

And so the two best friends settled themselves wearing only their swim shorts in the Jacuzzi, pampered their selves with some drinks and snacks.

"Where's Takato?" asked Akihito before popping a strawberry in his mouth.

Kou shrugged. "I haven't seen him. Maybe he is occupied at the moment." Kou grinned knowingly.

"I'm not going to ask," Akihito said before downing his lemonade. "So, are you alright now, Kou?"

Trust Akihito for being perceptive on his friends. "….I'm fine," Kou muttered, his cheeks slowly redden. "Suoh and I had… a talk."

"Judging by your face, I don't think it was just a talk between you two." Akihito tried to conceal his grin.

"You can tell?!"

Akihito tries not to roll his eyes his best friend could be so naïve sometimes. "You know who my so-called boyfriend is right?" Kou nodded, a look of realisation dawned on his face. "You're talking with a person with experiences, man," Akihito said. "You can share with me, Kou. Not like I'm going to make fun of you like Takato though you still owe me on the dare one." Akihito cringed as he recalled the 'lap dance' Kou made him did.

"Sorry Aki, but you looked hot when doing it."

Akihito spluttered and Kou apologised once again.

Kou was hesitating for a moment before telling his friend out right. "Umm… yeah we kissed."

"Congratulations bro!" Akihito slapped Kou's shoulder playfully. "Now you and I are in the same plane."

"But you already had sex with Asa-"

"Shhh!" Akihito was fast in covering Kou's mouth. "Lower your voice If you're going to talk about that." He glanced cautiously around, afraid if someone *cough*Asami*cough* was eavesdropping.

Akihito released Kou, "You know I don't really want to remember about that. I might have forgotten about it."

Kou snorted, "Do you always keep denying or you really have a selective memory, Aki? I can see Asami really treasure you. Remember when you got kidnapped by the stalker."

"Don't remind me of that-"

"You should see his face! I thought he was about to murder whoever took you at that time. You should be nicer to him." Kou said naively.

Akihito shook his head, "It is for the sake of my ass."

At that moment, Takato walked in looking slightly ill. Both Akihito and Kou turned towards him as he strips down to his shorts and joining the other two in the Jacuzzi.

"Where have you been, Takato?" Akihito wiggled his eyebrow teasingly at Takato who scowled at him.

Kou giggled and offered a bowl of fruits to Takato. "Want some?"

Takato's eyes widen comically at the sight of the grapes among the fruits. "Put that away!" He nearly shrieked. "I don't want to see any of it again, I might get sick again." His face paled which make Kou immediately put the bowls away from Takato's sight.

Akihito shrugged. "Like I said, I'm not going to ask."

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Hiroshi put down the stuff he was suppose to deliver in the front steps of one of the most grand summer villa he had ever seen. He only seen it from far once and was surprise when his boss asked him to deliver goods to this place. He knew it belongs to someone rich by the look of it but he never saw who the owner is. He wiped the sweat from his forehead before rang the doorbell.

He waited for a few seconds before he heard a scurry of feet from inside. The door was yanked open and Hiroshi was completely overwhelmed by the sight of wet barely naked Akihito. He swallowed as his gaze glued to the creamy skin of his childhood friend glistened with water. Although he admitted that he always found Akihito attractive along with his bright personality and honestly he harbours feeling for him from the past and he never knew Akihito could be this…appealing.

"Hiroshi? Why are you here?" Akihito's voice startled him out of his inner thoughts.

"Takaba, I didn't know you were staying here?" asked Hiroshi, hoping Akihito would not realise he was staring at him just a moment ago.

Akihito gave him embarrassed smile. "I was staying with my friends. You know Asami, the one you met at the supermarket earlier he owns this villa."

"Oh…" Somehow Hiroshi feels dejected. "I just came to deliver the goods you bought." He uttered, pointing out the box of delivered goods from the supermarket.

"Oh thank you so much, Hiroshi. I'm sorry for your trouble to deliver it."

Hiroshi shrugged it off, "Don't worry, it's my job anyway." He grinned.

Akihito yelped when somehow out of nowhere a towel was flung onto the back of his head, he turned around to scowl at the culprit.

Hiroshi moved his gaze to the person appeared behind Akihito, it is the same person he met back at the supermarket, that he recalled Akihito has said his name is Asami, the owner of the villa.

"What the hell are you doing, bastard?" Akihito grumbled at Asami. "You're dripping water all over the floor and carpet and I don't want Kirishima to be pissed off later."

Akihito huffed then he remembered Hiroshi was still standing there, "Oh Asami do you remember Hiroshi, he came to deliver the stuff we bought."

Asami who at first has not batted an eye on Hiroshi spared him a glance, "Thank you for your hard work, I think that's all isn't it?"

Hiroshi could feel he is totally unwelcome by the look Asami was giving him though it went unnoticed by Akihito who busy drying his body with the towel.

"Yes yes, I'll be taking my leave now. See you around Takaba." He said reluctantly though he could not help but wonder what really the relationship between Akihito and Asami is.

"Thanks again Hiroshi." Akihito waved goodbye at Hiroshi, watching until he disappeared into the distance.

"Now bring those stuffs inside, Akihito," Asami ordered Akihito though it was just a tease he likes to get a reaction out of Akihito.

"What? You got to be kidding me! Me? Poor little me? What is the use of your muscles body if you're not going to use them?"

Asami raised his eyebrows condescendingly, cocking his head slightly to the side "It is your punishment for making a habit of answering the door half naked."

Akihito spluttered and red tinted his cheeks as he was feeling self-conscious now. "Why do you care, bastard?"

"I care of what's mine," Asami said firmly, his golden eyes staring hard at Akihito's hazel eyes.

Akihito's eyes narrowed sharply "I'm not yours," Akihito retorted before he stomped away to his room and slammed the door close irritably.

**TBC**

**A/N: Apologises for the very late post, I'm now busy since I'll be starting my Master in the university but don't worry I will not abandoned this and will try to find time to write it. Thanks again for the reviews and I'm touched by your concerns about my well being and I'll be looking after my health more after this. And glad that you enjoy the story so far. Again pardon for any mistakes.**


	25. Chapter 21

Even though Akihito opted to stay in his room, he simply could not resist the delectable aroma of grilled meat wafting through the villa. Contemplated his decisions by the vicious growling of his empty stomach, Akihito walked down the stairs towards the pavilion next to the swimming pool where the others were having barbeque, Suoh were diligently grilling the meat and others helped by Kou. Takato was bullied by Kirishima who was looking over his handiwork in slicing up the vegetables and fruits.

"Finally decided to show up?"

Akihito jumped a bit when he heard Asami's voice behind him.

"And here I thought I have to drag your ass out of your room," Asami added.

Akihito gave him his best glare, "No thank you! I prefer that you are not anywhere near my ass." Akihito was still a little bit mad at Asami over what happened earlier.

The corner of Asami's mouth turned up in a smirk, "I believe you will not say that when I have you underneath me." He whispered closely to Akihito's ears.

Akihito's face heated up and he stomped away joining his friends for the barbeque, Asami followed not a moment later.

Soon the meat and other were grilled. The six boys were enjoying their dinner for that night peacefully.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito had just finished his shower and walked into his room in his short shorts and towel hanging around his shoulder to dry his hair when he noticed another presence in his room, unwanted visitor.

"What are you doing here? Can't I have my own personal space?" Akihito asked exasperatedly, both hands on his hips as he glowered down at Asami who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

Despite the enticing sight of his Akihito in just short shorts, (he had to manage Akihito's choice in clothing in the future, so that only he is the one who can view Akihito's slender body and skin) Asami looked at Akihito with a stern gaze.

"I meant what I said earlier, Akihito," Asami started.

Akihito rolled his eyes and plopped down next to Asami on the bed, sighed. "And I also meant what I said, Asami, I'm not yours. Why do you have to go all agitated on Hiroshi? Wait- Can it be the great Asami is jealous huh?" Akihito felt giddy and wriggled his eyebrows in teasing Asami though he knew the answer by the warning look in Asami's eyes.

Akihito huffed, "I don't know why I have to say this to you and trying to convince you, but seriously Hiroshi is just my childhood friend, and we always look after each other before. My relationship with him is just like mine with Kou and you're not even jealous at Kou."

"He's different, you might think him as a friend but it's not the same for him."

Akihito spluttered, "W-what? You mean Hiroshi like me like like-like me?"

"I wonder how much oblivious you can be sometimes." Akihito's obliviousness clearly infuriated him.

"B-but but…okay I don't know what to say anymore but still~ it doesn't mean you have to go all possessive on me, bastard."

"Then I'm going to prove my words to you, Akihito, you're belongs to me and only me."

***Warning smut scene***

Akihito stiffened and then blushed furiously as the elder teen draped an arm around him and brought him closer. Asami's mouth covered Akihito's and he swallowed his kitten's gasps. His tongue slipped in to toy with the other's tongue. In no time, Asami successfully pinned Akihito who lay on his back underneath him.

Asami broke the kiss after a few heated minutes of sucking and biting on Akihito's lips. He leaned back, looking at his lover, hunger and possession flashing through his eyes. Asami moved down to lick and kiss Akihito's neck before biting down hard on the area where his neck met his shoulder. He sucked on the redden flesh as his thumbs rubbed circles on Akihito's hips. Akihito was clearly trembling under his touch of pain and pleasure.

Asami noticed the growing bulge in his Akihito's shorts, he smirked teasingly at Akihito who blushed redder if possible and hissed a bastard under his breath at Asami. He flipped Akihito around so that he was on his stomach on the bed. A moan escaped from within Akihito's throat as Asami yanked his short shorts off his firm bubble butt ass, and he can feel Asami eyed it hungrily. Asami licked his lips as he stripped himself of his clothes.

Akihito's body arched as Asami slid his fingers over his backside, into him. Asami moved his fingers in and out of Akihito's body, wrenching desperate sounds from the younger teen. He could feel Akihito's body grasping at his fingers.

"A..sa..mi.." Akihito breathed out.

When he felt Akihito was ready, he removed his fingers and he slowly slid into him. Akihito immediately closed tightly around Asami as he sank deeper and deeper inside. Akihito arched his back and sobbed from the slight pain being stretched. Asami was still for a moment, allowing Akihito's body to adjust to the invasion, before pulling back, then plunging in again. A loud moan followed when Asami hit his sweet spot, affecting Asami who drove himself deeper inside the blonde teen. Akihito gripped hard at the sheets and pillow as the pleasure made him light headed.

Asami rested his head on Akihito's shoulder still pounding away but much more vigorous as he felt himself approaching the edge. A few more thrusts he was coming inside his kitten. Akihito cried out, coming as well, spilling himself over the bed sheets.

"You belong to me. You're mine," Asami growled into Akihito's ear.

"Yes…yours…." Akihito panted his mind too hazy to think of anything sharp to come back with.

"And don't you ever forget it," Asami said, stroking Akihito's hair gently and smiling softly at Akihito who was sleeping blissfully.

***End of smut scene***

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Hiroshi was stacking up the cans of tomatoes when a shadow fell upon him. He turned his head around to see who is behind him. To his surprise the person was Asami, Akihito's friend that he is wary of.

He stood up and asked Asami, "May I help you?"

"I know you're Akihito's childhood friend but may I know what your true intention on him is?"

The question took him by surprise, "Pardon?" It was as seems Asami was interrogating him.

"You heard me," replied Asami.

Hiroshi swallowed but maintained his composure. He congratulated himself for not cowering from the deadly gaze sent towards him.

"My true intention?" Hiroshi smirked inside, if Asami want the truth then he will gave him the truth. "Yes, we are childhood friends like you just had said, but if you truly want to know, honestly I love Takaba more than a friend since we were children. And if I'm right you do too."

Asami's eyes narrowed "Then I believe you have to forget about it."

That ticked Hiroshi's anger. "Who are you to tell me so?!"

"It will be a lost cause for you." With that Asami walked away leaving the stunned Hiroshi. When Hiroshi regained the control of his bodyand finally lost his patience he went after Asami in fury however he stopped in his tracks when he saw Akihito came up to Asami outside on the streets near the supermarket.

"Asami! Where the hell did you go?" Akihito scolded the taller teen. "I thought you'll be waiting for me."

"You spent a lot of time just to pick souvenirs" Hiroshi heard Asami said to the pouting Akihito.

"And here I'm kind enough to pick some for you too!" Akihito complained and took out something looked like charms, "Look! It's a charm for good health and better love life-I" Akihito's face blushed red when he said the last part.

Asami took the charms in his hands and pulling Akihito closer to place a chaste kiss on the other's unsuspecting lips. Akihito immediately reprimanded him, "Asami for god's sake we're in public you idiot bastard!"

Hiroshi was fully aware of the victorious smirk sent towards him and he clenched his fist in anger and frustration. Hiroshi knew there and then he will never ever get the chance to go against Asami in capturing Akihito's heart. He walked back to the supermarket with a heavy and broken heart.

"Thank you, Akihito," Asami said despite the streaming curses words though it shut Akihito up immediately since it is rare for Asami to thank someone. "Come, the others are waiting for us."

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

The Takabas were looking at the person who was sitting beside their son/grandson.

Takaba Tamaki and Haruhi were back from New York few days earlier before Akihito was due home to surprise him instead they were the one who were surprised by the good-looking youth arrived along with their son.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Baa-chan," Akihito addressed his family. "This is Asami Ryuichi, he is my Dorm Head back at the academy." Akihito flatly introduced Asami to his family.

Asami along with Suoh offered both Akihito and Kou a ride home while Kirishima took the initiative to send Takato home in person. Akihito dreaded the time when Asami insisted on saying hello to Akihito's grandmother just to be polite but they did not expect that his parent also would be there.

"I didn't know you have such a good relationship with your Dorm Head, Akihito. It was a tremendous effort for a first year like you," Akihito's father, Takaba Tamaki commented as he sat there across from Asami.

Akihito rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Well, actually…"

Asami who has remained silent, straightforwardly said, "I am dating your son, Takaba-san."

A couple of gasps heard from the females before a tense silence followed that suffocated Akihito. He cursed Asami inwardly for directly told his family about their actual relationship, not that Akihito consent with the 'dating' statement. Not at all!

"Oh thank goodness!" Akihito's mother exclaimed joyfully much to Akihito's own confusion. "I'm glad Akihito has someone like you, Asami-kun."

_What?!_

Akihito thought his hearing has gone bad that he might misheard what his mother has said.

"Umm… Kaa-san?"

"He always caused trouble so we are worried about his being and his future," Haruhi sighed. "If someone as capable as you can keep him under control and protect him then we would not say anything or against your relationship with Akihito."

And here Akihito thought his mother should go for a brain check-up, she might have gone mental.

"Please look after him, Asami-kun."

_What?! Baa-chan too?!_ Akihito wondered what was going on really. He might have been dreaming and will wake up from this nightmare. Only that it was not a dream.

"Welcome to the family, Asami-kun," said his father this time.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" Akihito exploded.

"Akihito language," his grandmother reprimanded him.

"But Baa-chan, aren't you going to freak out I'm dating a guy?! No wait scratch that I'm not even dating him."

"Akihito, please sit down, don't make such a fuss in front of your family," Asami pulled the fuming Akihito to sit back down.

"No you bastard! What have you done to my family?!" Akihito was beyond furious now afraid he himself will go mental.

"Will you be staying over Asami-kun? After all the holiday is still long and you might be tired from your journey."

_Oh great, they were ignoring him now._

"I hope it is not a bother."

_Die, you bastard!_

"No, no you're welcome anytime here, Asami-kun."

_I'm going to die!_

"Akihito, Asami-kun will share your room," his mother said to him with a smile that Akihito knew so well that he has to follow the order or he will face the consequences.

"No! Kaa-san! You don't know what he might do to me?"

_He might eat me alive in my own room._

"What would you like to eat for dinner, Asami-kun?" His mother asked.

_Again, they ignored me. There goes my peaceful life._

Asami gave a polite smile, the corner of his eyes watched Akihito's pitiful self sulking in the corner.

"Anything will be fine, Takaba-san though I do enjoy traditional food the most."

"I don't want him to stay even for dinner!" Akihito protested.

"Akihito can cook Japanese food well, his grandmother taught him well," Akihito's mother once again ignored her son's outburst.

"Oh really?" Asami's eyes flashed with amusement as he aimed a perfectly disarming smile their way though Akihito looks like he was going to murder Asami anytime now.

"Come Aki, help Baa-chan at the kitchen."

"No!" Before he could protest more, his grandmother already pulled on his ear and dragged him into the kitchen, "Somebody, help me!" He cried out.

"Want to play a game of chess, Asami-kun?"

"Sure, Takaba-san."

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Asami could not help but feeling pleased and though he was surprise by the unexpected warm welcome by Akihito's family. It seems he did not have to work hard to gain their blessings. They already gave it in silver platter along with his precious Akihito.

He chuckled amused by the sight of Akihito's in a pink frilly apron helping his grandmother preparing their dinner however he might say he was impressed as Akihito truly is quite skilful in the kitchen. Akihito's mother informed him that Akihito has been living with his grandmother since he was a child due to the parent's absences. So he mostly learns things from his wise and strict grandmother but still Akihito is a stubborn child until now.

"My line of work is very dangerous you see. " Takaba Tamaki told Asami over their game of chess. "So I thought Akihito is safe here when he is not following us around but sadly he want to pursue the same career as mine and keep getting into trouble."

"I understand, Takaba-san though it is not my place to decide on Akihito's future, it is his own choice and I'll try my best to protect him along the way."

The dinner was pleasant, it is as if Akihito his wife. Making him to look forward to see Akihito in his own kitchen and serving him, with an apron and nothing underneath. Akihito glared at him from time to time as if sensing the perverted thoughts in his mind.

"How's the food, Asami-kun?"

"It's delicious, even more when eating together like this," He commented truthfully.

"Oh, you're not always eating with your family?"

"My family are always busy with their own business and we don't have time for superficial thing like family dinner."

Akihito was surprised as it was the first time Asami had mentioned anything about his own family. Now that he thought about it he does not even know anything about Asami.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito was arranging their futon while waiting for Asami to finish his bath. He is still sulking from his parent's decision for Asami to stay over at their house and what's more sharing the same room.

"You really like taking photographs, aren't you?"

Akihito nearly jumped out of his skins being so deep in thoughts that he was unaware Asami was already in the room. Asami was checking out the many photographs and newspaper cuttings plastered all over the wall of Akihito's bedroom.

"Tou-san, always send photographs whenever he came upon extraordinary scenery, the cuttings are from Tou-san exploits as photojournalist." Akihito explained to Asami.

"Hnn…" Asami looked away from the wall when he noticed how Akihito arranged their futons so far apart from each other.

"What?" Akihito questioned, feigned innocent when he noticed Asami was eyeing the futons.

"Do you think that would help?" Asami raised his eyebrow in challenge.

"It's worth a try." Akihito shrugged. "My parent are sleeping two rooms away, don't do anything funny!" Akihito warned him.

"Then we just have to be quiet."

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you again and again for your precious supports and reviews. Lots of love from the boys to you all!**


	26. Chapter 22: Happy Birthday Asami!

**Warning: This is Yaoi with smut , proceed with caution!**

The sunlight peeked through the blinds hitting his eyes forcing Akihito to curl further in his bed shielding his eyes. Half awake now he tried to move his body and was aware of the familiar weight and warm around his waist. It would feel like déjà vu if it's not for the place is in his bedroom in his family's house. Asami apparently managed to coax him once again into become a wanton mess last night, he never have been more turned on when he had to keep quiet all through their escapade with his parents and grandmother sleeping few rooms away from them.

He could feel Asami's morning wood poking on his sore backside. And to avoid that despite how much he was enjoying himself last night, Akihito wriggled his way out from under Asami's arms and trudged towards the bathroom grabbing his shorts along the way.

Akihito went down for breakfast after that, his parents already having their breakfast while his grandmother took her usual morning walk. He mumbled a good morning to his parents before chomping down his egg roll.

"Where's Asami-kun?" asked his mother.

"He's not a morning person, but he'll wake up soon," he replied. Akihito did not want to imagine what will happen if he did wake Asami up, he might get pull for another round of sex. And it's better for his parents not to intrude on that.

"We have to go somewhere today, Akihito," his father said, sipping on his coffee. "We'll be visiting your aunt in the next town, it's been a long time since we saw her and we'll be back tomorrow."

Akihito just nodded. He is used to his parents travelling and visiting here and there. "Oh your grandmother is going with us too," Takaba Haruhi added.

Akihito dropped his eggroll, surprised. "What? So I'm alone? Why don't you bring me along too?"

His mother laughed, "No, you silly, if we bring you too then Asami-kun will be alone here, you can show him around while he's here."

"Huh? He's not going to stay here any longer, Kaa-san." He said firmly. "He's going back after he shower and breakfast, that's it!"

"I beg to differ, in fact I love to stay here for a few days, to get to know Akihito's hometown." Asami interjected as he walked into the dining room freshly showered and dressed, sending a smirk at scowling Akihito who look like he want to fling the chopsticks at him.

"That's lovely, Asami-kun. Hope you enjoy your day here. I'm sure Akihito can bring and show you around," said Takaba Tamaki, sharing a smile with his wife.

Asami took a seat beside a now sulking Akihito, chewing silently on his eggroll Akihito knew he was going to lose again if he bring up an argument.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito saw his parents and grandmother off to visit his aunt when he received a text from Takato saying,

_'__Hey, so Kei asked me to pass this message to you._

_Asami's birthday is today if you not aware of it._

_So make sure you treat him nice._

_Kei said that not me._

_Anyway enjoy your time with your boyfriend Aki-chan! _

_–__Takato'_

Akihito was tempted to throw his phone away after reading the message but decide against it, he read the message again.

_Asami's birthday is today? Should I just wish him 'happy birthday'? But then he might request something perverted from me for his present. That bastard! Not going to happen! But… he celebrated my birthday gave me that awesome camera bag and the thing we did after that… why the hell I'm aroused just by thinking of it! Snap out of it Aki!_

"Akihito?"

Akihito was pull out of his thoughts, snapped his eyes up to see a concern look on Asami's face. "You're ok?" the elder teen asked.

Akihito flushed and his stomach squirmed in delight whenever he saw Asami is concern about him like the one with the stalker. "Ah, I'm fine. So want to go out? I texted Kou to meet us at the nearby family restaurant, did you know Suoh staying at Kou's? The food is delicious there, I think you would like it-" Akihito babbled away as he trying to forget his thoughts earlier but still his mind could not stop thinking what he should do for Asami's birthday, and to his astonishment it was a miracle Asami did not announced his birthday and demand his present right there.

Thus, Asami and Akihito met up with Kou and Suoh at the family restaurant having their lunch together. After ordering their meal, Akihito secretly texted Kou to meet him in the restroom although confused, Kou did get up and went to the bathroom after Akihito left with excuse to go to the bathroom. Kou hope the other two at the table did not suspect of anything.

"What is it A-" The next thing Kou knew as he stepped into the restroom, both his shoulders was grabbed and was shook so hard that Kou afraid might muddle his brain.

"Help me Kou! I don't know what to do!" cried Akihito desperately, a panicked expression clearly shown on his face, his eyes blown wide with worries.

"I w…want to h...help you if you p...lease stop shaking my whole bones!"

Akihito released Kou who immediately tried to balance himself and get the dizziness off him, "What is it with you?" Kou said, he felt like he might be sick so he stood next to the washbasin just in case.

Akihito leaned on one of the stall's door and sighed deeply, "Asami's birthday is today…."

Kou's eyes widen in realization, "I see…" he grinned seeing the worried look on his best friend.

"…and I don't know what I should do? Kou, do you have any idea?" Akihito asked with a pleading look.

"Why don't you do the usual? You know like in the BL manga make a human cake or offer your body or –" he was cut off when a roll of toilet paper hit his face. Kou hold his nose and saw a scowling Akihito. Akihito should join a baseball team with this throw like that, Kou thought.

"Don't joke around, this is a serious business. Since when did you read BL manga?"

Kou blushed. "You don't have to know that…I see… you really do care for Asami."

It was Akihito's time to blush and turned his face away from his friend. "I don't" He clearly lied and Kou knew it.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

After their lunch, Akihito showed Asami around his hometown, pointing out where he usually played as a kid, his old school and etc. They shared some small talk and the usual banter but other than it is rather uneventful. And now they were on their way back to his house as the sun began to set.

"Say Asami, would you like to see a movie? I have lots of DVD collection of great movies."

"Sure," Asami said with an unreadable face.

Akihito took out his top favourite DVD from his collection and put it in the player. Asami heated up some popcorn and get drinks and other snacks for them from the kitchen. They settled on the couch, Akihito scooted closer to Asami as the movie started, he watched it many times already so he kind of knew the story by heart already.

Asami was concentrating on the first ten minutes of the movie when suddenly he got a lapful of Akihito straddling him.

Though he was bewildered, "I don't think you can watch the movie with this position not to mention you are blocking my view here."

"Don't care," Akihito simply said before for the first time he made a move to kiss Asami on the lips.

Although he was truly surprised and astonished with Akihito's sudden bold move, Asami did not refuse the soft lips on him and easily dominated the younger. Akihito moaned into Asami's mouth and whined when he knew he lost against Asami's kissing skills and pulled back to gain his breath, his cheeks flushed despite the only light came from the television.

"Though I'm tempted to ask what is going on with you but I know it's not worth to complain," Asami said smugly.

"Shut up," Akihito snapped breathlessly. He crawled down so that he was on his knees on the carpeted floor in front of Asami. He started to unbuckle and unzip Asami's pants while Asami just watch him anticipated with an amused expression. The movie was forgotten. Akihito slipped his fingers in and pulled out Asami's cock. Akihito licked his lips and maintained eye contact with Asami as he lowered, himself, and gently licked the pre cum off the tip. There was a sharp intake of breath from Asami. Akihito praised himself inwardly. He proceeded to lick over the head, at the slit. Asami gritted his teeth and his hand went on Akihito's head running his fingers through the short spikes of blonde hair. Asami groaned as he pushes Akihito down a little bit harder.

Akihito knew he can't deep throat him; Asami is too big so he wrapped his fist around the base of Asami's cock and pumped up and down a few times before he took Asami as deep as he can take it. He rocked up and down sucking Asami off, using the techniques Asami had used on him before. Asami had a great self-control as he held back his hips from rocking into Akihito's face as not to hurt him. Asami merely growled, hissed and occasionally whisper Akihito's name. He let Akihito went up and down a few more times, he was grunting now, bucking his hips a bit. Asami gripped the back of Akihito's head tightly and shooting hard into Akihito's mouth. Akihito coughed a little but held still, swallowed quickly. Then he pulled off, his lips wet with come and saliva. Akihito just now realized how painfully hard he was. He was so constricted in his jeans.

Akihito yelped as he was pull up on the couch and straddle Asami once again and being kissed hard. Asami licked his lips tasting himself on Akihito, his eyes glinted. "Tell me Akihito, this is your first time giving a blowjob right? I'll be upset if you practise this on someone else before me."

Akihito flustered in his laps, "Bastard! Of course that was my first time! Like not that I would want to go down on anyone!" Then he blushed redder than before when he realised what he meant from what he just had said.

Asami smirked and kissed him again, "I'm glad to hear that," he whispered. "If you want to continue this, I think we should move to your room, you don't want your parents or even your grandmother to discover some suspicious liquid on their couch. Asami groped Akihito's hard on through his jeans causing the younger to hiss in discomfort.

"Then carry me to my room, bastard."

"Yes my Akihito."

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"So, Akihito what made you do this in the first place, not that I'm complaining, it's a rather interesting sight to see," Asami said to Akihito cocooned in his arms. Asami would do anything just to watch and feel Akihito again like earlier where the younger flushed in Asami's laps while working his hips wantonly trying to match Asami's thrust as his eyes glazed over too taken with the pleasure of having Asami so deep inside of him. Now they were enjoying the afterglow in Akihito's bed.

Akihito mumbled something and Asami barely heard it. "Sorry, I can't distinguish your words if you keep talking to the pillows, Akihito."

Akihito raised himself on his elbow and said it clearly this time, "It's because today is your birthday."

Asami blinked and blinked again, then to Akihito's surprise, gave a small laugh.

"What?" Akihito scowled. "Did you forget your birthday? Or… but…"

"I didn't forget my birthday Akihito. But I'm sure my birthday is supposed to be tomorrow."

"But….but…." No matter how he was going to think about it, he knew he was being tricked. "DAMN YOU GLASSES! I'M GOING TO KIDNAP YOUR GLASSES ALONG WITH TAKATO! YOU FOUR-EYES MANIPULATING BASTARD!"

Asami chuckled and pulled Akihito towards him before the other went on another rampage. "Though I don't mind, you're doing this for me I know how reluctant of you to be with me during other times. Thank you Akihito." This time he kissed Akihito softly on the lips Akihito's heart skipped a beat. "And I don't mind if we're doing this again tomorrow, I can't get enough of your mouth." Asami grinned mischievously.

"Bastard! Tomorrow we're going to get only a cake and no present for you!" Akihito pulled away and lied back down but kept his distance away from Asami. After a moment, he turned his body back facing Asami. "Asami?"

Asami raised an eyebrow indicating that he was listening.

"Happy Birthday" Akihito mumbled his eyes casted away from looking directly at Asami. "…and good night!" He said quickly but he is not fast enough when Asami tackled him down and went for another round for that night. Let's just say Asami really enjoy his birthday for this year.

**TBC**

**A/N: I know it's late but I really want to write this chapter for Asami's birthday in 4th August. Again I apologise since it's been a long time with no update, busy with going back to Uni. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, I do read your reviews and it makes my muse happy to write more. If i have time I will edit and fix any mistakes in the previous chapters.**

**Last but not least, Happy Birthday Asami! I give you Akihito as present *wink***


	27. Chapter 23 SxK 5

**Chapter 23 + SuohxKou Part 5**

"Congratulations, Aki-chan! So when is the wedding?" Takato quipped gleefully.

With a glare, "Shut it, Takato," Akihito muttered darkly. "If I'm not that hungry, this pie will ended up on your face," he added as a warning. "It goes to you too traitor!" Akihito shot another glare towards a snickering Kou across the table. "I bet you're the one who told him and here I thought you are my best friend!"

Kou shrugged, "I can't help it." Akihito threw a bread roll at him instead. As he was too slow to evade it, it hit him square on the nose. The other two boys burst into laughter.

The three of them were sitting in the Sion Academy's cafeteria at their usual table having their lunch on the first day back to the academy after the summer break though they still have free time now since classes won't start until next week.

Akihito still gets embarrassed as he recalled the fateful days where Asami was staying at his grandmother's house. Asami ended up staying for another few days after that. During Asami's stay there, Akihito spent his time grudgingly with Asami around his hometown. His family were more than pleased seeing both of them together on 'date' much to Akihito's chagrin. Akihito assured himself that he merely gave Asami a tour around his hometown and not on a date. And from the Asami's birthday incident, Akihito can never look at his bedroom or Asami's eyes ever the same again. He still needs to revenge on Kirishima for his trick on him. He did get to send a long message full of curses and swears to Takato to pass it to Kirishima before Asami pull him back into their love-making.

Asami on the other hand, despite Akihito's displeasure towards him successfully managed to make Akihito cook everyday's dinner during his stay. Akihito's grandmother commented that Asami has truly fallen for Akihito's cooking much to Akihito's embarrassment though he served Asami with a small smile that night.

In addition to teasing Akihito's of his shameful moments, Akihito also suspected Asami snapped a few pictures of him in the ridiculous frilly pink apron that his mother bought for him. He thought by now his mother will realise that she has a son not a daughter for god's sake!

"Where are they today?" asked Takato though he didn't say who he was referring to but the other two knew who he was talking about. Takato was referring to the other three guys who usually occupied the table with them.

Surprisingly, Kou answered him, "They have a meeting of some sort I guess..."

"I see… your relationship has progressed," Takato wriggling his eyebrow knowingly.

Kou blushed red from being teased. Akihito shoved Takato hard from his seat.

"What's that for?" Takato shouted at him, nursing his sore bum.

"For being insensitive and payback for last time," Akihito replied bluntly. "How's your love life with 'glasses' anyway? I know you're still pale at the sight of grapes." Akihito grinned. Somewhere in the academy, Kirishima sneezed.

Takato's face paled from just remembering it. "Don't mention it…" Akihito smirked smugly.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito and Kou was walking across the campus lawn enjoying the summer heat while it still last.

"Say…Aki…" Kou started.

"Hmm?" Akihito turned towards his best friend, still sipping on the juice he nicked from the cafeteria.

Avoiding his friend's eyes, "Does… it hurt?" he asked.

"What hurt?" Akihito asked clueless though it took a moment for him to grasp on what Kou was going to talk about. "Oh that!" Akihito cleared his throat, pink dusted his cheeks. "Umm… if the preparation is good…then it should not be a problem…I can't believe I'm talking about this to my own best friend" he muttered the last parts to himself. Akihito pulled himself together, and looked at Kou with a serious expression, "But if he's big then it might hurt a bit although with preparation."

Kou's puppy eyes widen, "Is he big then?"

"What? Who? He? Oh… umm... yeah… I guess… I mean…yes don't ask me embarrassing question! Forget me saying that," Akihito laughed nervously, honestly he still overwhelmed at the sight of Asami's *cough* asset despite how many times they have done it. Asami always teased him for being embarrassed about it. Akihito shook his head to snap out of his memories.

"Anyway… " Akihito coughed trying to divert the topic from him, "Have you seen… his?"

The conversation totally turn weird, Akihito thought though he could not help but be curious himself and hoping that no one is eavesdropping on their conversation since they were in a public place.

To his surprise, Kou nodded. Kou explained himself quickly as Akihito gaped at him, "I mean… we shared a bath before and we sort of…exploring a bit…that's it…"

Akihito swore steam coming out of Kou's red ears as his best friend blushed even deeper red if possible.

Akihito's eyes glinted mischievously, "Ah I see… did you have a good time?" His smirk might rival that of Asami's.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Thanks again for sending me home, Suoh-san and I'm sorry that my family asked you to stay," Kou said to Suoh sheepishly as they settled in the guest room where Suoh will be sleeping for the night.

"It's not a big deal," Suoh replied.

Kou were asked to buy the ingredients for dinner that night and Suoh volunteered to accompany him. They shared a small talk and enjoying the neighbourhood evening scenery when there is a sudden downpour on their way back to Kou's house.

Suoh and Kou ran all the way back to the house. Kou's mother was shocked to see both of them drenched from head to toe, their pants splashed with mud. She did what she would do she shoved the both of them in their large bathroom in the house and asked them to clean up themselves.

Kou flushed when he realised he would bath together with Suoh, although before this he had gone for a swim with Suoh but this time it's different, they were in a closed space.

Suoh seem not notice until he saw Kou fidgeted nervously near the door after he stripped of his wet shirt and put them in the laundry basket.

"I'm sorry but do you want to take a bath first? I can wait for you outside before my turn." Suoh offered.

Kou shook his head, "No, no it's fine! Mother will have a fit seeing muddy prints on her clean floor." After a moment of hesitation he finally took off his wet shirt, he does not want to catch a cold and they are going to save water after all Kou reasoned with himself although his eyes keep strayed back to Suoh.

While Suoh proceed in stripping off his clothes, Kou found himself staring at Suoh's well-built body that resulting from his Judo training, when his eyes started to travel downwards he stopped himself and reprimanded himself for being a pervert.

Kou's household has a large bath tub that can fit three to four people at the same time. Suoh checked the temperature of the water before allowing himself in the tub. "Come here," Suoh gestured at him.

"Y-yes!" Kou tensed and nervously slid himself into the water, making sure he is not too close to the other. There was a tense silence before Suoh broke them, "I'm not going to bite you, you know."

Kou blushed and feel guilty for making Suoh feel distant. He scooted closer, "Better?" He asked with a shy smile, his nervousness slowly faded away. Suoh gave him a fleeting smile.

"You know I'm not that really good with words and feelings, but I like this feeling whenever I'm with you, Kou."

Kou know his redden face is not from the warm water. He wished he could submerge himself in the water to hide his blushing embarrassed face.

"Me…too," He replied. they were closer now than he had remembered. "You look so cute every time you blush like that."

"Not cute," Kou pouted which make him cuter from Suoh's point of view. Suoh leaned forward and kissed Kou on his soft lips. "You're cute."

Suoh kissed him again, a little longer this time they parted their lips to deepen their kiss. Kou feel his body involuntarily heating up, wanting more but…

Suoh parted their kiss and he looked at the raven haired teen, whose face is flushed, lips red and swollen from their deep kiss.

"Kou…may I touch you?"

Kou hope he was not hallucinating as he heard a slight pleading in that request. "Yes…" he breathed out, wrapping his own arms around Suoh's shoulder to support himself. Suoh slowly traced Kou's body with his hand. Kou's fair and supple skin feels good under his touch. Kou has a slight abs from his basketball workout. Eventually reaching, Kou's thighs sending shivers down the younger's body. "Suoh-san…"

Suoh leaned in again to kiss Kou's neck and trailed his hands lower. "May I?" His voice was huskier than before. Kou could only nod in response. Suoh slowly stroke him from base to the head.

"Let me touch you too, Suoh-san," Kou moaned. Suoh let Kou reached for his cock and began to stroke him too. Suoh pulled him closer so that Kou was straddling him. Suoh clamped his hand harder around Kou's stiff length and began to stroke faster that quickly had Kou made this incredible moaning noises that he hoped no one is going to hear it from outside the bathroom. Kou closed his eyes, incredibly aroused and sped up his motions of his hand slightly. It didn't take long until Kou cried out as he came in Suoh's hand followed a moment later by Suoh. Kou slumped forward, Suoh pulled him by the neck into another deep kiss. Kou felt a smile spread across his lips. "You're amazing I can't wait to feel more than that."

Suoh shook his head softly, "Not right now, sooner or later." He kissed Kou gently. "Right now, I think we have to get rid of the water and just take a shower. Your family might get worried if we stay in here too long."

"Oh crap! I forgot I was in my own house!"

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"That's it?" Akihito asked after Kou finished relaying to him of what has progressed between him and Suoh, both of them were sitting in a secluded area somewhere in the campus surrounded by bushes under a thick tree.

"I guess Suoh just thought I'm not ready for that yet," Kou said sheepishly though honestly he did feel he is not ready yet.

"Yeah, lucky you for having a considerate boyfriend like that," Akihito huffed. "If it's me, 'do first, and ask later' and if my memories didn't fail me, he never ask me!"

"I can well ask you now Akihito." A familiar baritone voice said over the bushes startled the both of them.

"Eep! Asami! I thought you were in a meeting." Akihito stared in shock at their Dorm Head also known as his boyfriend and the new rumour, his fiancé looking down at them over the bushes.

"It finished an hour ago, I was looking for you. Now, shall we go somewhere? I doubt Kou here want to hear what I'm going to ask you," Asami's eyes glinted deviously.

"No way in hell, bastard!"

**TBC**

**A/N: And so from request of SuohxKou, I wrote this, but their relationship is still in progress so maybe after few chapters soon they will have proper sex. Thanks again for your reviews and supports, pardon for any mistakes. Since I sprained my right hand, the next update might be a little late and I already started on Fei Long story. **


	28. Chapter 24 Fei Long Part 1

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Been busy with uni and the whole lot of assignments they put on us from the first week. As promised in this chapter I start on Fei Long part but sorry it is only a short chapter will write more soon when i got time. Thank you for staying with this story.**

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

**FEI LONG's ARC Part One**

His aim to attend the academy was for an excursion away from his gloomy household especially away from his estranged half-brother. Unfortunately, here in Sion Academy he was faced with a pair of least person he want to spend his school years with.

Asami Ryuichi and Mikhail Abratov, the three of them are not the best of friends and could not be call acquaintance despite they knew each other since childhood. Although their encounter mostly ended up in exchanging glares and banters, since they have equally huge pride. As time passes on in the academy, the three of them seems to come into some sort of understanding that only they knew. At least they are acting civil towards each other and can spend more than one minute in the same room. They remain professional as they now are three exceptional students of the academy and respective Dorm Heads.

But what bothers Fei Long the most is when Mikhail made known his infatuation with Fei Long, all this time he was pining for Fei Long's attention by acting like a boy pulling on a girl's pigtail. But then it changed. This happened few days before the school festival when Mikhail requested to see him in private. Yoh, his assistant left them alone after an affirmation nod from Fei Long.

"You look even more beautiful every time I see you, Fei," the Russian said cheekily.

"Cut the flattery, Abratov. I don't need it." Fei Long snapped.

Mikhail looked like a kicked puppy for a while there before he grinned, "I feel happier to meet you alone and not to see your loyal lap dog anywhere near you."

"And what's this got to do with Yoh?" replied Fei Long irritated.

"Everything," Mikhail said the silly grin wiped out of his face replaced with serious darkened expression. Before Fei Long could contemplate about it, Mikhail grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, and a pair warm lip met with his own.

It was as if the world was frozen for a moment before Fei Long pushed away from Mikhail, touching his lips where he could still feel the heat from the other.

"YOU BASTARD!" Surprisingly the outrage cries not coming from Fei Long himself. In a blur of movement, Mikhail was on the floor holding now his slowly bruised cheeks as Yoh stood over him apparently have punched Mikhail while Fei Long still regaining his wits.

"Yoh?"

Mikhail spit out some blood, "Disobeying your master now, dog?" he sneered.

Before Yoh could land another blow, Fei Long stop him, "No, Yoh that's enough. Leave him be," he ordered.

With another stern glare from Fei Long, Yoh stepped back, allowing Fei Long to approach Mikhail who still sitting on the floor nursing his jaw.

Mikhail looked up when a silk handkerchief was thrust in front of his face unexpectedly. "Use this to wipe the blood," Fei Long said to him.

Mikhail accepted the handkerchief gingerly and hissed when he tried to smile at the rare kind gesture from Fei Long although he had stolen a kiss from him earlier he expected Fei Long to be extremely furious. "Thank you."

"It does not mean that I forgive you," Fei Long huffed and walked away, with Yoh dutifully followed behind scowling at the smug grin Mikhail sent him.

When they are in quite distance from where Mikhail is, Fei Long halted. "Yoh. Leave me alone for awhile."

Although surprise by the order. "….. Yes, Fei Long." Yoh said reluctantly.

Mikhail lay on his bed that night, in his hand that he kept staring at for the past hour is Fei Long's handkerchief. "Soon, I'll make you mine." He brought it closer and sniffed of what left of Fei Long's scent that smells similar like lilac.

**END of PART ONE**

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Back to Finder Academy Main Timeline…..

Akihito and Kou were busy with preparing for their proficiency exam after the summer break. And somehow Takato managed to convince Kirishima to tutor them.

"Why don't you ask Asami-san to tutor you, Aki? Isn't he the top student in the academy?" asked Kou when they entered the empty classroom where Kirishima will tutor them.

"No way, I don't think I will ever learn anything if he is my tutor," Akihito shivered just by thinking what Asami would have done that Akihito expected from the pervert. Though is he imagined Asami in glasses he maybe look much cooler and stoic…and attractive but then the glasses will obstruct the fascinating golden eyes of his. Akihito snapped out of his train of thoughts when Kirishima entered the classroom.

"So thanks to Takato I have been obliged to teach you incompetent brats." Kirishima said in a way of his greeting.

"Not like we persuade or force you to teach us," Akihito talked back.

"Yes, but Takato has a way with his persuasion," Kirishima said as he pushed up his glasses.

Akihito and Kou exchanged awkward glances, trying to not think of the mental images. Before Kirishima could start, the door slides open this time Asami is the one who enter.

Akihito immediately stood up, "What are you doing here?!"

Asami merely raised his eyebrow before took a seat right behind Akihito. Kirishima cleared his throat, "Sit down Takaba, we are going to start the lesson now."

"But…but…"

"No buts! Open your book to page 394!"

Akihito trying to compose himself but he is clearly agitated by Asami's presence behind him, Asami nor doing or saying anything and by the corner of his eyes Akihito could see that Asami merely staring at him making Akihito more disturbed and lost concentration on what Kirishima was explaining something on calculus.

"You're doing it wrong."

Akihito startled by the voice near his ears, he was unaware Asami has come beside him watching him solving the calculus problem he had been struggling the past minutes.

"I don't need your help. Go away, you're disturbing me." He hissed back.

But clearly Asami ignored his words as if he did not even hear it in the first place but he pointed out where Akihito's working is wrong. Akihito huffed but proceeds to correct his steps and finally after few more pointers from Asami he managed to solve the problems.

"Wow, you are better tutor than Kirishima," Akihito said gleefully, ignoring the glare sent by Kirishima across the room where he is helping Kou.

"Obviously," Asami said with a playful smirk.

Kirishima cleared his throat apparently irritated by the couple. "If you didn't need any of my help anymore you can be dismissed."

"Let's go Asami," Akihito packed his books, Asami followed him out to the hallway.

"So can you help me with my other classes too?" Akihito asked hopefully using his best innocent kitty eyes.

Asami chuckled at the look, "Sure but then I demand a payment."

"Pervert!" Akihito scowled. "But… if you want to wear glasses during tutoring then I might think over about the payment."

This time Asami raised his eyebrows in astonishment especially by the blush now adorning Akihito's cheeks.

Meanwhile back in the class, Kou silently crying inside since Akihito traitorously left him with a pissed off Kirishima. He hope Takato would get here soon.

**TBC**


	29. KxT Part 4 SxK Part 6

**KirishimaxTakato Part 3 & SuohxKou Part 6**

"Could that four eyes bastard get any jealous?" Takato huffed as he joined both Kou and Akihito, who has finished their free throw basketball session at the deserted court an now the three of them sitting off the court.

"Kirishima-san?" "Glasses?" Kou and Akihito asked simultaneously.

Takato nodded, ignoring the usual nickname Akihito had for Kirishima. "He went all green eyes when I was with Kenichi, he didn't even react like that when I'm with Yoshida and we are roommates."

"What did you do exactly?" asked Kou, wiping off his sweat while Akihito refreshed himself with dumping cold water on his face.

"It's just cuddling." Takato said nonchalantly.

"And what makes you want to cuddle with Kenichi rather than your own cuddle-four eyes," said Akihito, now sipping on the water left in his bottle.

"Honestly Kei is so uptight sometimes so it is rather hard to cuddle with him," Takato pouted, crossing his arms. "Not to mention I slept with Kenichi before and he is good with cuddle."

'OF COURSE HE'S GOING TO BE JEALOUS IF YOU CUDDLE WITH YOUR EX!' Both Kou and Akihito screamed inside at the oblivious Takato.

Akihito sighed, "Well, it's just our fate stuck with jealous bastard, I get that all the time. I fear he'll be looking to buy me a leash," Akihito paled.

Takato shivered. "I wish you all the luck, Aki-chan." He glanced at Kou who blinks owlishly at them. "What about you, Kou-chan?"

Kou flustered and hide half his face behind the basketball he was holding. Akihito and Takato thought they were seeing a shy puppy.

"W…well… I never see Suoh-san jealous... I mean he might be but I'm not sure…"

"What do you mean you're not sure?" asked his two friends.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Again you did well, Kou!" Ogiri, Kou's senior in the basketball club as well as the vice-captain praised him with the usual hug around his shoulder and ruffling his hair. Though Kou was uncomfortable how Ogiri's hand sometimes wanders near his ass.

Kou grinned happily as Ogiri is one of the people he admired in the basketball with his high and bulky stature Ogiri is quite fast on his feet and getting praise out of him sure made his day.

Kou's eyes caught a familiar person stood near the entrance of the hall they were using for practice, his eyes lighted up excitedly and untangled himself from unsuspecting Ogiri and approached the person. "Suoh-san," he beamed happily, "You came to see me?"

Suoh could not help but beamed back a bit seeing Kou's contagious happy expression. "Yes, I see you have improved so much."

"Suoh."

Suoh looked up from his cute boyfriend to see Ogiri, his fellow third-year approaching him and Kou.

"Ogiri." He muttered.

"I thought you are in Judo club?"

"Yes I am."

"Ogiri-senpai, Suoh-san came to see me, "said Kou, unaware that he unconsciously hugging on Suoh's left forearm. Ogiri frowned at this display.

Suoh chuckled at Kou's excited behaviour that resembles a puppy wagging his tail happily at his owner. He could not help but giving a smug grin at Ogiri. He and Ogiri shared this rivalry between them since they both are the same year and in the same class and the vice-captain of two notable clubs in the academy except Ogiri is in Dorm Three.

"Why not since you are here, we have a battle showdown?" Ogiri announced gasps of shock came from other teammates. Ogiri seek permission from his captain who just give a brief nod amused.

Kou's eyes widen in surprise while Suoh did not even twitch. "Sure," he answered to Ogiri's challenge.

"Ehh….!"

Suoh plucked Kou's hands from his gently, "Don't worry you have seen me play before," he assured. "Trust me." They stared at each other unaware of other eyes on them; Ogiri cleared his throat clearly irritated. Suoh and Kou broke their eye contacts with Kou who blushes tomato red and bid Suoh good luck hastily before joining his other teammates at the sidelines.

Thus, a showdown one-on-one battle between Suoh and Ogiri started with a tense atmosphere. The captain throw the ball and Ogiri jump fast to grab the first ball and started to make his way to his goal when he realised the ball in his hand disappeared. The crowd cheered as Suoh managed to steal the ball without Ogiri noticing and scored easy three-points. Ogiri cursed and declared another round which Suoh accepted.

After four rounds, Ogiri clearly lost to Suoh who already scored triple three points and one dunk. Kou immediately went up to his blonde boyfriend congratulated him.

"I might recruit you into the basketball team if you haven't joined the judo club, Suoh," said the captain.

"I apologise, I still prefer judo over basketball," said Suoh. The captain just shrugged before ordering the other basketball members to continue their practice.

Suoh walked up to the still stunned Ogiri and offered his hand. "Good game today."

Ogiri narrowed his eyes but accepted his hand all the same. "Same goes to you." He flinched when Suoh grabbed his hand hard. "W-what?"

"This is my warning on not to get your filthy hands on my Kou or come near him again" Suoh whispered icily, "I can break your hand now and you'll never play basketball again." He squeezed harder to emphasise his words that Ogiri fear his hand might break with the force.

Ogiri nodded in fear and Suoh let go his hands satisfied before went back to Kou who was waiting, confused why they took a long time just to shake hands.

"Everything's ok?" asked Kou.

"Definitely," He already eyeing Ogiri for a long time ever since Kou joined the basketball team and noticed the more than brotherly or teammates things he did with Kou which irritated him. He should thank Asami for the advice later.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Kou looked up from where he was sitting between Suoh's legs. They were in Suoh's room in the dorm where he usually shared with Kirishima, the first time he went there Kou was a stuttering mess and more wrecked when he saw Kirishima in the same room, he was flustered and blushed deep red that Suoh afraid he might faint from all the heat went to his cheeks. Kirishima merely muttered something along the lines of lovebirds and virgins before leaving the couple alone in the room.

Now at least twice a week, Kou found himself hanging out in Suoh's room just basking in the warmth Suoh provided though he was shy and awkward at first but now he himself seeking the comfort to be near Suoh.

Kou giggled, Suoh has fallen asleep with his face buried in Kou's hair that he has a habit of smelling it when Kou is near him. Suoh looked so defenceless in his sleep that Kou could not help but staring at it. He traced lightly Suoh's jaw with his hand. Suoh stirred a bit, Kou paused. A light snore coming from Suoh made him continue. After the kiss and intimate moments they shared back at Kou's house, they never did anymore of that as they went back to the academy. Kou want to feel Suoh's lips against him again, Kou blushed hard when he thought of that and reprimanded himself.

But watching Suoh asleep, Kou thought this might be his opportunity. Kou leaned in closer that their faces just few centimetres away. He came to a halt, Kou shook his head but at the moment he felt a pair of lips against his. He looked up to see Suoh is awake and kissing him. Kou jumped away in shock.

"Suoh-san!"

"You were sneaking up on me?" Suoh raised his eyebrow amused.

Kou turned beet red and shook his head. "No…I… just…. Wanttokissyou." He said the last part too fast that the words jumbled up.

Suoh's lip tugged upwards at the end and beckoned Kou closer. Kou hesitantly come back in between Suoh's legs.

Suoh pull him closer in a hug. "I want to kiss you too." He lifted Kou's chin to plant another kiss. Their tongues were playing with each other in an erotic dance, and none of them wanted to stop it. The kiss was sweet and wild. Kou moaned into the kiss. "Suoh-san..." Suoh moved to lick up Kou's neck and nibbled on his ear elicited another moan from Kou.

"Suoh-san, let's do it."

Suoh blinked and looked at his boyfriend's flushed but determined face. "Are you sure, Kou?"

"I'm afraid…but I'm ready for you…."

"Don't worry I'll not hurt you as long as I live," he kissed Kou softly on the forehead. The younger smiled shyly and hugged to Suoh leaning his chin on his shoulder. Suoh pick him up and lead them to his bed, he put Kou down gently onto the bed and get on top of Kou. Kou was like a little kitten who needed and loved all the caresses. Suoh rubbed his nose on Kou's neck inhaling the smell, which reminded him a very, very sweet honey. He didn't have to see Kou's face to know that he is blushing and sighing softly through parted lips. Suoh kissed the Kou's neck so hungrily that he leave there red marks.

**KOU's POV**

Suoh-san starts to kiss me gently, slowly he starts to remove my shirt, placing a single kiss on to the middle of my chest, and my skin tingles where he placed the kiss. He unbuttons my pants and remove that too, now he can see my noticeable bulge inside my shorts, he rubs me gently and I moan softly as he rubs me faster. He unbuttons his pants and takes my hand and brings my hands over his bigger bulge and says softly "This is what you do to me." I started to blush more than I did before.

I lay flat on my stomach after removing my shorts and Suoh-san removes his. He takes my hips and raises them. "This might hurt a little" He said as he pushes one lubed finger slowly into me. I gasped at the foreign intrusion. "Sorry," he says before he shoves his finger into me hitting my pleasure spot, making me moan loudly. He adds more finger to stretch me make me quivering in pleasure. He takes his fingers out of me, leaving me panting and my body begging for more. He flips me onto my back and shifts over hovering over me and places his hands on my hips,

"Do it," I begged. Suoh-san begins to push himself into me. He is much bigger than his three fingers. He is thrusting slow but deep making me so hot all over my body. With each thrust I moan louder. I hold onto him with each thrust, my fingers digging into his back and finally I whisper into his ear "I... love you."

**Normal POV**

Suoh kept a firm grip on Kou's thighs as he thrust into him, drawing a lovely moan from the man's lips. Suoh fixed his eyes on the point where their bodies connected, his stomach tightening with lust when he saw how his shaft slid in and out of the pretty hole. He wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"I... love you."

Suoh's body tense and eyes widen when he heard Kou's whispered words, "Kou", he grunts huskily and give a final thrust before coming inside his now lover followed by Kou's cries as his head thrown back in pleasure as he climaxed, come splattering over his stomach and chest. "Did I hurt you?" Suoh asked. Kou shook his head, chuckling softly. Suoh chuckled too and leaned on his lover nuzzling their nose together and shared lazy kiss, "I love you too, Kou."

Suoh checked his phone careful not to wake Kou's sleeping beside him after they finished another round. A message received from Kirishima.

'I'll be back by morning. You can have the room to yourself. -K'

Suoh closed his phone, he was glad to have such an understanding friends like Kirishima and Asami.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Takato woke up slowly, the good sore pull of his muscles as he stretches against the mattress. He kept his eyes close against the morning light filtering in through the blinds.

"If you're awake, then get your lazy ass off the bed already."

Takato rolled his eyes, "Can't a guy get a good lay before he woke up to face the dread of the day?" He sneered. "You love my lazy ass anyway."

Kirishima was already up and dressed in his uniform, fixing his tie by the mirror ignoring his complaint.

Takato continued. "And here I thought we could have morning sex," he huffed.

Kirishima's eyes twitched and flipped the blanket off Takato. Takato shrieked manly and scowled at him. Kirishima proceed to tie his shoes as Takato get off the bed naked. "Why don't you join me for shower?"

"If you haven't noticed I already had my shower."

"You can screw me if you have another shower," Takato tested again.

"I'm afraid I have to decline the offer. I have duty to attend to." With that Kirishima grab his things and left Takato standing awkwardly in his room. "That bastard!"

"So, that's your story?" Akihito sighed as Takato come to see him looking miserable like a wet puppy. Kou and he were hanging out in an empty classroom since their class got cancel for that period. Meanwhile Takato has no mood to go to any of his classes.

"You're so lucky, Aki-chan, Asami always want you anytime every time everywhere!" Takato bawled.

Akihito kicked Takato out of his seat. "You idiot! Shut your mouth once in awhile, you doesn't have to go around babbling about my sex life to everyone." "That hurts Aki-chan." "Serves you right"

Kou just looked at his friends' antics silently before adding in his comment. "Why don't you just spend time with him beside you know having …sex?"

"Huhh?"

"Like on a date?" Kou suggested.

Akihito nodded agree with his best friend's idea. "With that you get to know him more and spend more time with him."

"I understand if it's from Kou, since he and Suoh is such a fluffy couple…."

"We're not!"

"…. have you went out for dates too Aki-chan?"

Akihito flushed, "Of course!"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Why would I tell you about my dates? You're even worse than my mother!"

"So… Aki-chan acknowledged that he is dating Asami."

"Why you…?!"

"Akihito," Asami appeared at the classroom's doorway looking very far from please.

"Asami?"

"Did you forget something?" Asami asked him.

Kou and Takato glanced between the couple. Akihito fidgeted sheepishly, "No, I'm not."

"Then why do I have to wait for the whole thirty minutes?"

"Fine fine you don't have to mention it. I totally forgot. Kou, Takato, I'm off with this bastard first. See you guys later….I think."

"I have to think of punishment."

"No, you don't!"

"You still haven't tried the cat ears and the collar. It comes with a tail."

Kou and Takato listened to the fading bickering between the two before going back to their early conversation.

"So yeah, I think you ought to try going out on a date with Kirishima-san."

"Can't we just have a date in my room?"

That is the first time, Takato ever witness a stern look come from the usually naïve Kou. "Alright, alright I'll try. Why do I even have to ask him out on a date when he's the one who supposes to ask?"

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy this longer chapter. Don't know when is the next update. Pardon for any mistakes. Thank you for your reviews and support as always.**


	30. Chapter 25 KxT Part 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I finally get a beta. So we'll be editing from the first chapter. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Takato shoved both his hands inside his jeans pocket as he stood there waiting near the crepe stand in the town. He wore his light blue long sleeve V- neck shirt with sleeveless brown down jacket as the weather getting chilly nowadays. Now maybe people thought why was he is standing alone there without Kou or Akihito, guess what he finally get to score a date with Kirishima and now he was waiting for the other to arrive. Well Takato came an hour early than the promised time as he was anxiously watching the ticking clock in his room from the moment he woke up that morning before Akihito and Kou came to kick his ass. He still surprised when Kirishima agreed when he asked him to go out for a date.

_It was when they have finished one of their rounds of hot sex, Takato wrap his legs around Kirishima waist before the latter pull out to hold him in place. "Hey, I was thinking…"_

_Kirishima rolled his eyes, "Nothing good comes when you were thinking..."_

_"Shut up let me talk," Takato snapped though lack the heat. "You see I was thinking that…"_

_"What?" _

_"…we should go on date?"_

_Kirishima froze, "D-date?"_

_"Haven't heard of it before?" Takato could not help to tease the usually stoic man, but gasped out of oversensitivity as the other move his hips. "Don't get cheeky on me. Of course I have heard of it before and why would you want to go on a date?"_

_Takato felt hurt at that he immediately let go of the other man and pull himself off and made a move to get out of the bed "If you don't want to go then it's fin-"_

_"That's not what I meant." Kirishima cut Takato off and pinned the younger back under him and let out a frustrated sigh when Takato refused to meet his eyes. "Fine, we'll go out on date this weekend."_

_Takato immediately turned to meet his eyes, a twinge in his heart as he saw the hint of happiness behind those eyes that Kirishima could not help but looking forward for the date himself._

"Takato!"

Takato was pull out of his trance of memories at the familiar voice. Kirishima stood in front of him wearing a black turtle neck and a light brown jacket with denim pants, he still look prim and proper although with casual clothes. "Did you wait long?"

Takato shook his head, hoping Kirishima won't notice he was checking him out. "I just came earlier than expected," he grinned sheepishly.

"Where do you want to go first? Do you want to go eat lunch now?"

Takato shook his head for the second time, "Let's just go around for a bit, I'm not that hungry yet." He carefully slipped his hand into Kirishima's who tensed a bit but seeing Takato happy face make him relaxed and grip the hand tighter.

"I know you want to spy on your friend but why would you drag me along?" Asami asked annoyed as he lean on the wall in the alley crossed arm at Akihito who is busy eyeing Takato and Kirishima from afar, both of them in their casual clothes, Akihito adorned a baseball hat for extra precaution.

"But you yourself agree to come!" Akihito pouted.

"Of course, I won't let you go alone, you might get rape or kidnap for that loveable ass of yours."

"Don't stare at my ass, you bastard!" He ignored Asami's leering smirk as usual and went back to his duty, spying on Takato and Kirishima. "Oh no, they are going in this direction! We should hide!" Akihito cried frantically, he nearly jumped behind the trashcan when Asami pulled their body together and captured Akihito's lips in one forceful kiss. Akihito squirmed against him but tensed when he saw at the corner of his eyes, Kirishima and Takato passed by the alley not noticing him and Asami there.

Thinking it safe already, Akihito pushed hard on Asami's chest. "Bastard!"

Asami licked his lips, "Well it worked."

"I know that but I don't think your hand groping my ass is necessary!" Akihito glared though his face still flushed red. He sneaks a peek out of the alley to see where the other two have gone. "They went into the clothes shop. We should go there too!"

Asami sighed but followed Akihito anyway, but inside he is plotting for his repayment later.

Takato and Kirishima were looking through selection of winter clothing on sale. Takato was having fun in trying different colours of scarf on Kirishima, though the look on the older teen shows how much he disdain most of the colour Takato put on him. But again Takato seems to have fun with it so Kirishima just let it be.

"I think this pink suit you wonderfully." However that irked him a bit.

Trying not to scowl much, "I rather not going around with something so eye-catching," he reasoned.

Takato look thoughtful for a moment before removing the neon pink scarf. "Yea, you're an eye-catcher enough. Let's see…"

Takato did not notice Kirishima went rigid with his fleeting comment. "There! Perfect!" He exclaimed as he threw an olive moss shade of green scarf around Kirishima's neck. Kirishima glanced at the mirror provided by the store. It was a good colour he noted.

"Do you like it?" The brown-haired teen asked with a hopeful look.

"It's not really over the top like the one you chose earlier. I'll take it." He unwrap the scarf to bring it to the counter but Takato nicked it from him, "I'll pay for it."

"But-"

"No but," Takato shook his head. "This is our date right? Think of it as a present from me." Kirishima was dumbstruck one could say as he just watch Takato flounced his way happily to the counter to pay for the scarf.

"I never saw such expression on Kirishima before," Akihito muttered as he peeked through the curtain of the changing room in the store. Asami and him managed to sneak in while Kirishima and Takato were occupied.

"Kirishima never had anyone that really care for him in that way. He usually is the one who always cares for other instead of himself."

Though he was rather surprised with Asami's comment on Kirishima, Akihito could not help but asked, "What about you and Suoh with Kirishima?"

"We are more like comrades, brothers in everything but blood; we look out for each other."

"And obviously you're the leader."

"Glad you know it," Asami smirked as Akihito holds his urge to roll his eyes.

"Anyway Akihito, while we are here, want to try this on?" Asami held up a navy jockstrap.

Akihito eyes bulged out, "Where in the hell did you get that from?" He hissed to ensure no one outside the changing room could hear him.

"It was in the shelves next to the changing room, it has good price and variety of colours to choose from, it got pink colour too," Asmai replied nonchalantly. "I really like to see you in it." Asami's eyes glinted mischievously with lust that makes Akihito should fear for his life or in this case his ass.

"Err… no thank you, I think we should follow them now they are going out…" Akihito squeaked when Asami loomed over him.

After strolling through couple more stores, Kirishima lead Takato towards a small restaurant which served the best meat in town. The waiter lead them to a cubicle which would give them some privacy from other patrons. Kirishima noticed the waiter was checking the oblivious Takato out. He slip his arm possessively around Takato's slim waist and pull him closer. The waiter noticed this gesture and the dark look Kirishima giving him and paled. Kirishima could not help smirk in victory. As they seated in their cubicle, the waiter hastily took their order before disappeared out of their sight.

"I have never tried this place before," Takato commented as he took in his surroundings.

"I'm glad, you'll like it. The meat here is all high grades."

"So Kei, how do you enjoy the date so far?"Takato asked resting his chin on his palm.

"It's refreshing…..I like the company," he added when he saw a flicker of sadness starting to seep into those hazel eyes. He congratulated himself when Takato beamed at him.

"I agree. After all, I can get to know you more."

Kirishima paused in sipping his water, rising an eyebrow questioning.

Takato blushed, "I mean we don't really spend time together outside… bed so…" Takato trailed off.

Realisation dawned on Kirishima, indeed he only met Takato sometimes during lunch or to pound him on the bed. Somehow he felt guilty and ashamed.

"I apologise."

"No. No, don't apologise. There is no one at fault here. I mean because we never actually talk about it before right."

Honestly, during the school festival after their little dispute and Takato showed his pass result from then on they just meet whenever they are horny. There was a silence when their order arrived and the waiter left them once again.

"…I will take no offense if you just see me as fuck buddi-"

"I will never do that!" Kirishima clenched his fist, angry more to himself. "You are more than that, believe me. Never ever think I will see you just that."

"I…"Takato feel overwhelmed at the sudden emotion from Kirishima, all the confusion he felt before seems to clear up from the not really a confession from Kirishima. Kirishima leaned in and raised Takato's chin so their eyes met. "I would never leave your side or let anyone have you," he said as he pushes their lips together.

In the next cubicle, Akihito pressed his ear with a glass on the wall to eavesdrop on the conversation of the next cubicle.

Asami who sat across him was grilling the meat leisurely. Thanks to his connection, he can request the cubicle next to where Kirishima and Takato are. He made a note to talk with the manager to fire the waiters who dares to undress his Akihito with their eyes. He chuckled lightly seeing Akihito so engrossed in his spy misson not that he will complain as he has a full view of Akihito's wriggling jean clad ass in front of him. He made sure to snap a picture for his own collection what Akihito do not know won't hurt him.

Akihito smiled satisfied and plopped down back into his seat. "Well, I think all is well now. Let's enjoy some food! I'm starving!"

"Despite all the protein you consumed?"

Akihito choked on his food, "Don't make such a joke! Bastard!"

Oh how Asami love seeing the red adorning his Akihito's face and ears. "Don't forget my repayment once we go back to the Academy, . ."

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Someone look happy today!" Kou teased as Takato took a seat beside him in the cafeteria.

"Shut up Kou-chan." Takato noticed Akihito laid his head on the table helplessly, pale like a zombie. "What's wrong Aki-chan? Rough night?"

"It's your damn fault!" Akihito groaned as he lifted his head and steal Takato's bread shoving down his throat.

"What did I do?" Takato asked, confused.

"Let's just say Aki got the bad ending," Kou giggled.


	31. Chapter 26

Akihito was humming to himself as he walked through the corridor towards Asami's Dorm Head room. In his hands was his homemade strawberry banana pie that he made in the cooking club although he was not a member of the club, but he is welcome to use the kitchen any time ever since Akihito bribed them with his super delicious red bean dumpling, though he knew Asami is not fond of sweets but if its Akihito's he will eat it.

When he is about to knock, the door was already open from inside and a student that look older than Akihito appeared from behind the door wearing a glasses and has short black hair stood intimidating in front of him and he is few inches taller than Akihito.

"Who are you?" Akihito blurted out in surprise.

"Excuse me?" the other replied, clearly irritated by Akihito's rude question.

"I'm sorry," Akihito said sheepishly. "I mean…I was surprised..."

"Akihito?" Asami appeared behind the guy.

"Ah so this is Takaba Akihito," the guy raised an eyebrow at him which irked Akihito a bit as the guy clearly scrutinizing him behind those glasses.

"Well, see you around Ryuichi." The guy passed by Akihito without any glance or comment.

'What the hell is up with that guy?! And why he acts so familiar with Asami?' Akihito thought bitterly.

"Akihito, what brings you here?" Asami's question snapped Akihito out of his thoughts. He held out his pie, "Oh, here I baked you some pie. Want to eat together?"

"What's the occasion?" Asami asked with a playful smirk.

Akihito flustered, "N-nothing special, just want to give you some treat since I know you were working hard. But if you don't want then fine! I can eat it by myself."

Asami was quick in preventing Akihito from sulking and stomping away. "Of course I'll eat with you. How can I resist such a treat from my cute wife?"

"I'm not your fucking wife, bastard!"

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"So…Asami, who was that guy?" Akihito asked as Asami and him sitting at the couch by the coffee table in the room enjoying the pie.

"Who?"

"The one who open the door earlier",

"Kuroda Shinji, my successor."

"What?" Akihito nearly choked on his pie. "He's the next Dorm Head?"

"He's a capable guy, I can trust to leave things on his hand. Except for you," Asami leaned in closer to Akihito who pushed him away, he still want to enjoy his pie and he want the pie to end up in his stomach not on his body or anywhere else inappropriate.

"You're leaving soon…" Akihito muttered, to think about it, Asami soon will graduate and leave the academy.

"Are you upset? We still have a lot of time to spend together and… we can start from now."

"No, I'm not. Get away from me you pervert!" However the fact that the soon-to-be Dorm Head act too familiar with Asami stirred uncomfortable feelings in his guts.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Takato! I want to ask you something," Akihito stormed into Takato's dorm room though he stopped in his track seeing Takato half naked straddling Kirishima on the bed. "I'll come back later."

Kou raised an eyebrow when his best friend comes back so soon into their room. "So fast? Is Takato not there?" Kou asked where he's been trying to finish up his assignment while listening to some music.

"He's there… with Kirishima." Akihito's cheeks tinted pink.

Realisation dawned on Kou's face. "Oh….right… so want to play some games first while waiting?"

An hour passed by before Takato swaggered his way into their room looking thoroughly shagged, "So Aki-chan what do you want?"

"I want you to lock your door whenever you want to shag with Glasses, anyone could walk in! I don't need to see your naked butt!"

"Aki, I really don't need the mental image," Kou slammed his face on the table.

Takato just grinned shamelessly at them. "Anyway what's that you want to ask me?"

"Umm do you know Kuroda Shinji?"

"Ah that Kuroda, he's in the same year as me, his room is above our floor though so that's why you didn't see him much. Why?"

"Do you know he's going to be the next Dorm Head?"

"I heard the rumours so it's true? How did you know? Asami told you?"

"Well…. I met him when I was visiting Asami…." Akihito clearly avoided Takato's eyes.

Takato smirked knowingly, "It's not a crime to visit your husband once in awhile."

"He's not my husband! Quit the marriage joke will you, I had enough of it from Asami."

Takato laughed, he never get tired to tease Akihito. "So what Kuroda did that make you curious huh?"

"Nothing…"

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Takaba-kun, it's nice to see you again."

Akihito flinched when he heard the dreaded familiar voice. It was Sakazaki, the president of the drama club. Akihito was doing one of the errands again set by Mitarai on him that is standing like a fool passing out newsletter to passerby students.

"Sakazaki-san, fancy meeting you here but wow look at the time, I need to be somewhere else…"

"Not so fast Takaba-kun, aren't you happy to see me again?" Sakazaki put his hands beside Akihito on the wall as he cornered him blocking any escape routes.

"I don't know why I should be happy when the last time I saw you, I was forced to wear a dress!"

"Such a feisty kitty you are, but you look lovely last time and I can't thank you enough."

"I think it's enough if you let me go now, it will be much appreciated."

Sakazaki chuckled but did not object and push his hands off the wall. Akihito immediately scampered off from there without a backward glance. When he turned around a corner, he bumped his shoulder with another person and dropped his remaining newsletter scattered on the floor.

"Oh god sorry, I was in a hurry." All he received is a glare from a familiar blonde. "Are you that blind?" The blonde sneered before stomped away rudely.

"Geez, what's got his knickers twisted," Akihito feeling irritated, he did apologize.

"Can't do your job properly? You're littering the floor."

Akihito rolled his eyes, why does he has such a bad luck today maybe god really pissed at him.

He looked at Kuroda who stood over him where he's been trying to collect his scattered newsletter. Damn Mitarai.

"I accidentally dropped it when I bumped onto someone."

Akihito can read the other's expression that clearly did not believe his explanation.

"And I don't need you to comment on how I do my work," Akihito added after he gathered the heaps of newsletter in his hands with a challenging look towards Kuroda who again looking at him with a calculating gaze which irked him.

The other did not comment or reply back and Akihito accept that as his win and continue on his way back to the newspaper club room.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, finally my holiday starting next week and I can start writing more. This is just a short chapter to give some view on what is going to happen next for Akihito.**


	32. Chapter 27

"Let's have our own booth too!" Takato announced as he barged into Akihito and Kou's room.

"No." both Kou and Akihito said deadpanned.

Takato pouted with his puppy dog eyes, "Eh~~~ Why? It's going to be fun!" For the students of Sion Academy are allowed to join the winter festival in the town and the students participated will have their own Christmas booth.

"You're going to make us do something ridiculous," Akihito said.

"Why do you even said that Aki-chan?"

"Let's just say we have a bad premonition" Kou supplied.

Takato is now brooding at the corner of the room wallowing in his sorrow. "You guys are mean."

Akihito rolled his eyes and sighed, "What do you want to sell anyway?"

In a split second Takato back to his happy go lucky self that Akihito swore he could see Takato's tail wagging happily behind him. "We can sell cakes or cookies! Left the baking to me if you want! You two can just help me with the sale."

"It doesn't sound so bad, right Aki?" Kou said, clearly hooked to the idea. Akihito still feeling unsure about the whole idea, he knew Takato has some tricks up his sleeves.

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Takato… I think you bought the wrong one for us…" Kou's face was red with an embarrassment trying to tug hopelessly at the rather short dress Takato had decided on.

"No, it's perfect, and it's the right size too!" Takato grinned happily at the sight of both Akihito and Kou dressed in female Santa outfit.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Akihito yelled loudly that brought other onlookers. "I know this is a bad idea! And why does it have to be so short? It's cold you idiot!" It was not an indecent length but still short enough to show off plenty of leg.

"But the leggings should cover it for you," Takato said simply. Kou barely stop Akihito from throwing the Christmas cake on Takato's laughing face.

"Now now customers will be coming shortly with how you two are attracting attentions, if I'm not attached with Kei, I'll date both of you," Takato winked before disappeared into the booth to prepare for the opening.

Akihito fisted his knuckles, steams clearly dissipated from his ears in anger. "That manipulating git, I knew Glasses is a bad influence on him."

"Well… both of them are practically similar anyway," Kou said though he is too pissed off but he is more embarrassed to be out in the open with outfit like that rather than dwell in anger. "Let's just do our best ne," he patted his best friend in comfort.

Akihito huffed. "Fine, I'll make sure he owe me," Akihito relaxed himself, he know he just going to waste his energy getting agitated at Takato again. He fixed his fluffy Santa hat and dress before going to attract customer for their booths, Kou helped Takato in selling the cakes at the booth itself.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Oh my, this is a surprise, Takaba-kun."

Akihito swivelled around to come face to face with Sakazaki. Akihito flinched wondering why he has to meet this guy again.

"I didn't know you are that fond of dressing up," Sakazaki leered. "The last time, you're not that happy with it."

"For your information, I was forced! Now if you're not a customer please move away, as you can see I need to do my work," Akihito stood up for himself boldly.

Sakazaki looked amused at this and leaned in closer to Akihito. "I was hoping to buy a cake with a feisty sweet like you."

"Sakazaki."

Both Akihito and Sakazaki turned towards the familiar voice and Akihito could not help but sighed in relief at the interruption.

Sakazaki straighten himself and addressed the newcomer, "Asami. Doing some Christmas shopping?"

Asami's indifference expression is unreadable but Akihito knew better and it does not bode well for Sakazaki and him.

"And you have your own shopping to do?"

Sakazaki smirked. "Oh yes thanks for reminding me, Asami. Well Takaba-kun, I'll see you around again soon."

Sakazaki walked passed by Asami when he heard the threat "If you ever laid your dirty hands on him, I promise you'll never see the lights of the day ever again" Asami said, low enough that Akihito would not hear it.

Sakazaki chuckled, "Happy Christmas to you, Asami."

When Sakazaki disappeared out of sight, Akihito relaxed and breathed out a relief sigh. He flinched when Asami now stood closer to him looking grim. "Hey, surprise to see you here too," Akihito said sheepishly.

"Does he touch you anywhere?"

"Eh? No no... he didn't get the chance to. Look Asami, I'm not some damsel in distress. I can look after myself so you don't have to save me all the time."

"Oh really, don't you remember the stalker?"

"Well, I was distracted at that time…. Hey don't blame that on me! Anyway… thanks, he always gives me the creeps."

"Stay away from him." Asami warned with stern look in his golden eyes Akihito noticed.

"You don't have to tell me that," Akihito said grumpily playing with the hem of his skirt.

Asami eyed Akihito from top to the bottom. "You looked edible in this."

Akihito gaped like a fish at the statement. "Oh no don't ever get any perverted ideas, you bastard! I blame Takato! Because of this stupid get up I get hit by perverts like you all the time!"

Asami chuckled amused, "But you like me rather than other perverts"

Akihito cursed Asami knew he can't respond to that. Asami making a mental note to thank Takato for his idea and making sure Akihito would not dispose of the outfit later. He pulled Akihito to his chest and tipped Akihito's chin to bring their lips together in a chaste kiss and grope the firm butt under the skirt covered with leggings.

As expected Akihito flustered and push him away. "Bastard! We're in public!"

"Oh so I get to do this when we're alone?"

"Asami-san, please don't molest my helper while he's still on the job," Takato interrupted them. "Aki-chan we still have tons of cakes to sell, so do your thing," Takato grinned before going back to assist Kou.

Asami chuckled, "I'll let you get back to your job then my sexy Santa," he said with a small smile as he brushed another kiss on Akihito's lips. Akihito spluttered as his face reddens more, trying to calm the little butterflies in his stomach.

Akihito continue his job without further interruption as Asami keep a hawk eye on him in the nearby café, eyeing any perverts that will come closer to his Akihito. Akihito made sure he deleted the photos he knew Asami was taking on him in secret.

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Welcome! Buy our Christmas cakes! Christmas cakes with many colours and flavours to choose from!" Kou called out to the passersby.

"We're doing well so far," Takato said as he sold another cake to customer. "I knew the outfits were a great idea."

"Well, you should wear the same too!" Kou pointed out at him. "Why do only Aki and I have to wear it?"

"Oh please, I'm sexy enough to make a sale Kou-chan." Kou make a gagging face as Takato laughed.

"Excuse me."

Kou turned around with a smile on his face, "Welcom- Suoh-san?"

Suoh was looking at him perplexed at the sight of Kou that greets him; Kou blushed red and fidgeted nervously from the intense gaze. "You looked cute, Kou," Suoh said hoarsely.

"Ah, thank you, Suoh-san…" Both of them were avoiding looking at each other eyes directly.

Takato who watched the awkward scene unfold in front of him, sighed longingly. "Such a cute couple ne…"

Someone cleared his throat. "Aren't you supposed to mind your customer?"

Takato jumped in surprise to see his beloved four-eyes standing in front of their booth. "Kei! Are you here to see me too?" He beamed happily to his lover like a puppy seeing his owner.

"No." Kirishima said with his usual poker face deflating Takato's happy balloon. "I was going to buy Christmas cake."

Takato pouted. "Why do I get the insensitive one?" he huffed.

Kirishima leaned forward and captured Takato lips in unsuspected kiss. "Now can I get my cake?" he smirked victoriously.

**TBC**

**A/N: Apologise for the slow update, still outlining the next plot, and lack of smexy times don't worry I'm going to do it in the nxt chapter anyway...**

**Thank you again for your reviews and supports, I'll never abandon this fic for you guys! Thank you for the loyal followers too. Apologise for any grammar mistake, I myself too tired looking for it.**

**Happy Holidays everyone !**


	33. Chapter 27 Part 2

"You look downright edible, Akihito."

"I got the message when you practically undressing me with your eyes, Asami." Akihito tried again to move his hands, but Asami keep a hard grip on both his wrists as he was pinned on Asami's soft bed in his room. After he finish his duty by Takato at the Chirstmas booth, Asami practically kidnapped him right away without letting him change into his clothes so now he was stuck under horny Asami still in his sexy Santa outfit.

Asami leaned down and kissed him. When they broke apart, Asami already has his free hand under Akihito red Santa shirt tweaking his nipple.

Akihito gasped. "Your nipple is more sensitive from the cold," Asami let his mouth wander down Akihito's throat while he keeps playing with Akihito's pink harden bud.

"Bastard… sto—stop… that" Akihito hissed, hoping Asami didn't see the blush spreading over his cheeks.

Asami's hand wandered again this time under Akihito's short skirt where he cupped Akihito's growing bulge. "Do you really want me to stop when you're already hard like this?" Asami asked against Akihito's ears making him shudder.

"It's your damn fault," Akihito groaned as Asami groped him again. Asami smirked and removed Akihito's leggings, the upper outfit and underwear tossing them off the bed just leaving the red short skirt on his lover before unbuckling his own pant. He already waiting for this ever since he saw Akihito in his sexy outfit in town, he could not help but feel envy other people get to see his Akihito in those but he knew he is the only one get to strip Akihito out of it.

Asami carefully pushed his lubed finger into Akihito's body, loosening him as much as he could, Akihito is still as tight as virgin no matter how many times he pound into him. Soon a second joined the first and Akihito gasped. Asami crooked his fingers slightly and raked them across Akihito's prostrate making him cry out wantonly and writhed about on the bed.

"What do you want me to do, Akihito?" Asami leaned in and whispered softly to Akihito, his fingers still teasing Akihito's prostrate.

"Bastard…" Akihito hissed shakily before moaned out loudly when Asami pushed against his prostrate again, his cock leaking pre-cum against the red skirt staining it. "Asami… fuck me… please…"

Asami pulled out his fingers and lined his cock up with the small hole and slowly pushed until the head popped past the tight muscle. Akihito bit his lip as Asami's cock stretched him. Asami began to thrust carefully pushing a little deeper with every thrust until he was all the way in while pressing gentle kisses to Akihito's throat and collarbone. "It feels so good inside you, Akihito."

"S—Shut up…"

Asami chuckled no matter what he had done Akihito still has his defiance even in bed. Pulling almost the way out, Asami thrust back in again. Slowly he builds up speed until he was fucking Akihito hard and Akihito pushed back eagerly. Akihito reached to stroke his own hard cock but Asami slapped his hand away. "Just come from my cock alone," Asami said thrust harder. With a strangled cry, "A…sami…" Akihito came painting their chest and stomach with his release. Biting down on Akihito's shoulder Asami came buried deep inside Akihito's body. Akihito made the first move to kiss Asami slowly enjoying the heat against each other. Asami eased out of Akihito and sat on the edge of the bed grabbing some tissue. Akihito groaned as he saw the wreck of his outfit.

"How am I going to return this to Takato?"Akihito looked down at his cum drenched skirt.

"Just buy it from him," Asami said. "I want to see you in it again and I might consider buying you elf outfit next time," he added mischievously.

"Pervert!"

**TBC**


	34. Chapter 28: KxT Part 6 SxK Part 7

**Pairings in this chapter: KirishimaxTakato & SuohxKou**

**VFVFVFVFVF**

Takato has his reasons for not putting on the same outfit that he tricked both Akihito and Kou to wear. He waits for the right moment.

And the moment is when they finished up at the booth, he joined Kirishima who is already waiting for him and went back to Kirishima's room at the dormitory. And when Kirishima pushed him against the door as soon as they are inside savoring his lips in heated kiss, Takato pushed the confused Kirishima away when he did not return the kiss though he is afraid if he did not stop Kirishima for another second, his brain will melt already. "Hold your gun, love. I got something for you," Takato winked cheekily before dashing with his bag to the bathroom and make sure he locked it.

The bathroom door opened after five minutes, Takato strolled into the room, wearing his own version of sexy Santa outfit complete with garter belts. He kept the hat and the top, get rid of the skirt in place for red panties that shows his strained hard on.

If Kirishima is surprised or aroused by his lover's appearance well he didn't show it on his usual poker face, but Takato knew better, Kirishima's eyes dilated with hungry look behind his glasses and the front of his pants is tighter than before while looking Takato up and down with no subtlety.

"Enjoying the view?" Takato gave a smirk of his own.

"I could hope for much better view," Kirishima replied, his velvet smooth voice not betraying any hints of emotion. He steps closer to Takato, running his hands down his lover's sides and over his firm, round ass. "I much rather have you without it" he whispered as he gives each cheek a squeeze.

Takato moans when his lover gives his ass a squeeze and the words sent shivers down his spine. He runs his own hands over the man's chest, idly grinding their hard cocks together. "Well, that has to wait, darling," he licked and nipped Kirishima's bottom lips "- as it's such a waste for me to take them off now." Takato replied.

Kirishima moved over to the bed and sat on it, "Well then, give me a show," he cocked his eyebrow in challenge.

Takato swings his hips sexily as he prance towards the bed and go down on his knees between Kirishima's legs. He unbuckled the belts and pull down the pants to free Kirishima's hard on. Relaxing his jaw, Takato licked his lips and slid his mouth down over Kirishima who couldn't hold back his sharp hiss at the sudden warm wetness engulfing his cock. Takato suck and swirl his tongue around Kirishima's cock and vary the rhythm, bringing his lover to the edge, then letting him back away from it, only to do it all over again.

Kirishima was having a hard time not slamming himself against Takato's willing mouth. The blonde threw a quick glance upward beneath his lashes to meet Kirishima's gaze, his dark eyes glazed over with lust and he had that look on his face that said he was fighting to keep the orgasm at bay for a while longer. And this was actually turning Takato on for getting his lover in that condition. His untouched dick twitched but he didn't move his hands from where he was massaging the balls.

Takato suddenly pulled away, "The fun is only just begun, love." The grin on his face indicated he knew quite well that Kirishima was at the very edge by the glare he received. He shimmies out of his panties, tossing them to side and crawled onto the bed, lays back and spread his legs.

Takato slides a finger into himself groaning at the contact as he fingered himself open. He pushes his finger in as far as he can, peek his eyes open only slightly to see Kirishima's heated gaze locked on him. Takato spread his knees open more and sliding in another finger coupled with a louder moan. He goes harder and faster trying to reach his prostrate until he realize a bit late that the bed has shifted with weight and he opened his eyes to Kirishima crawling between his legs who grab his wrist to pull his fingers out of him. "I don't mean to interrupt but you're going to be the death of me, you little minx" Kirishima growled. Takato replied with a smug grin.

Takato started by moving his hips slowly in a circle to adjust as he works himself up and down on Kirishima's cock. His little gasps breaking out of his throat in breathy moans. He wrapped his hands around Kirishima's neck for support and his hard leaking cock pressed between their stomachs. Kirishima ran his hands over Takato's body as he finally get rid of the outfit that prevent him worshipping the creamy skin of his lover.

Takato kissed him deeply, clenching tight around Kirishima's cock eliciting a grunt from his lover. Takato fucking himself with a rhythm that made shivers dance up his spine. Kirishima leaned forward and licked at his blonde lover's nipple, grinning with a wicked smirk when Takato moaned.

Takato rocked his hips downward harder, riding faster and moaning as Kirishima's cock rubbed against his sweet spot. He made a move to take hold of his own cock, intent on jacking himself off but Kirishima beat him to it. Kirishima's warm hand encircled his hard length and stroked him with a perfect grip, and Takato's hips bucked forward into the grasp as a shot of heat ran though him feeling his orgasm drawing close.

After both of them reached their climax, Takato sighed and melted in his lover's embrace basking in their afterglow. He closed his eyes, he could honestly stay like this forever.

"We should get cleaned up."

Takato opened his eyes in irritation. He scowled at his amused lover. "You always ruin the mood!"

Kirishima leaned down to capture those pouting lips in a searing kiss. "Better?"

"Sometimes I hate you…"

"No, you don't"

**VFVFVFVFVF**

Kou sat at the small table nervously fidgeting in his seat, since he is now on a…date with Suoh. It was after that unexpected embarrassing encounter at the booth where Suoh saw him in the ridiculous outfit (though Suoh has a different thought on that) which leads to Suoh fumbling with his words his words "You… coffee… me...later?" Kou has agreed to the invitation since he is sure from what he conclude from what he heard is just them having a coffee date not he makes a coffee out of Suoh. That will be weird.

"Um, what kind of coffee would you like? My treat?" Suoh asked rather stiffly. He still cannot get the image of Kou in the sexy outfit out of his mind. It is rather fortunate or unfortunate that Kou has changed back to his clothes before they went to the coffee shop, or Suoh is sure he will not be able to string words to make full sentences in front of Kou.

Kou peered over Suoh's shoulder at the menu board, pursing his lips as he considered his options. Suoh felt his mouth tilt into a small smile as he watched Kou study the menu board with concentration, pursing his pink lips which begged to be devoured. Suoh shook his head out of the naughty thoughts. "Have you decided what you want?"

Kou looked away from the menu board and their eyes meet making heat creep up his neck into his cheeks. "I would like peppermint mocha please..." he mumbled. Suoh nodded and went to order their coffees. While Suoh gone, Kou tried to calm himself. "It's just a date... date with some coffee...we'll be fine... I'll be fine..."

"Here you go"

Kou squeaked when a cup of peppermint mocha placed in front of him. Suoh looked at him questioningly. "Ah thank you..." he took the cup with both hands and sip carefully, he moaned at the heaven taste, his tongue lapped on the excess left on his lips. Suoh coughed in front of him but shrugged off at Kou's concern look and took another sip of his salted caramel latte, pink dusted his cheeks.

Kou found himself relaxing as the time passed with the warmth and delicious aroma in the coffee shop while exchange idle conversation with Suoh about their daily lives and holiday plans.

Suoh finished the last sip of his latte, "Thanks Kou, I really appreciate you taking time with me here," he said somewhat bashfully.

"Oh, no, I should thank you Suoh-san!" replied Kou, in excitement then fumbled with his empty cup in embarrassment. "I mean... I really enjoyed it. Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"Yeah..." Suoh smiled warmly. "That would be nice."

They exited the coffee shop when snow has started to fall. "Look, Suoh-san! It's snowing!" Kou said excitedly. Opening his hand to catch some snowflakes, he looked up with a smile. Suoh couldn't ignore the feeling of butterflies blooming in his stomach upon the sight.

"Kou..."

"Hmm..?"

"Just wanted to ask if you would... um ... like to..." Suoh know he was stuttering again. "I um wanted to ask..."

"Yes?"

"Just if you would like to go on a stroll with me... at the park..."

Just as Suoh started to worry he made a complete fool of himself, fingers reached up and touched his cheek, his eyes met with Kou's. "I would love to." Kou chuckled and offered Suoh his hand to take. "Are we going?" Suoh nodded and gently took Kou's hand, walking like that to the park enjoying the first snow of the year.

Both Suoh and Kou stumbled into Kou's room together, Akihito is nowhere in sight and they knew he is with Asami and they expect him not be back until late afternoon.

"Suoh-san…" Kou moaned against his lover's lips.

Suoh gulped, his hands which encircle around Kou's small waist, bringing him closer than he was already. Kou was standing on the tips of his toes to bring their lips closer again. Suoh leaned in, pressing his lips against Kou's, tasting the lingering sweetness with peppermint flavour. Kou's grip tightens around Suoh's neck.

Kou felt himself lifted off the ground and he wrapped his legs around Suoh's waist giggled happily. Suoh carried his lover to the bed and after few minutes they are kissing devoid of clothes between them.

Suoh took his time as he prepped Kou as it has been a while for them. Suoh bends down, lips brushing along the sensitive skin above Kou's collarbone and his fingers prodded on the pleasure spot inside of Kou making the brunette nearly arching off the bed and into Suoh. "Suoh-san!" he gasped.

Suoh gazed lovingly at Kou's expression, open mouthed and debauched, his lips swollen. "So lovely...Are you ready now?"

Kou nods, flushed pink and ready, and Suoh pushes himself into the tight sheath of Kou's ass. Kou gasps, hands scrambling for something on the bed and Suoh captures them, keeping Kou relaxed. Suoh kisses him again, soothing him until Kou adjusted to the intrusion. His cock is hard and aching but he hold himself back as he didn't want to hurt his lover. He started to moves when Kou asked him to. Slowly he increases the pace until he is fully sheated inside of Kou, Kou throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Kou... tight...hot," Suoh was sure he couldn't breathe as he keep repeating those in his mind. His eyes gazed down at Kou panting and moaning loudly. Suoh pulled his hips back, to slam them in harder. He know he wasn't going to last. Kou was so tight and they haven't had sex in a while.

Suoh angled his hips to slam into Kou's prostate and just like that, Kou was coming. His cum shot out on his stomach and he came untouched. Suoh moaned when Kou clenched hard from his orgasm and he pounded into few more times before he came inside his lover. He shallowly thrust his hips till his orgasm stopped and pulled out gently not tho hurt his lover.

Suoh leaned down and their lips met in a much tender kiss. "I love you Kou" Suoh said, smiling. " I love you too Suoh-san.." Kou was embarrassed, but very happy.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, hope you like this chapter and more will come. Thank you for your supports and suggestions.**


	35. Chapter 29

Akihito's eyebrows furrowed as he contemplating between two brands of soy sauce on the shelves, the one his grandmother always use is on the right and the discounted one he always prefers is on the left.

A hand appeared on his left reached for the third brand on top of the two which is totally overprice and put it into Akihito's basket.

"Hey!" He turned around to scold the owner of the hand beside him.

"You're taking too long, Akihito," Asami said deadpanned, clearly bored from waiting.

"Then go away and leave me alone, plus this is way expensive just for a bottle of soy sauce!" Akihito tries to retrieve the bottle from the basket to put it back but Asami seize the basket from his possession.

"I'll pay."

"Thank you but no thanks." Akihito said determinedly. "I don't need any compassion from you right now just give me back the basket, Asami!"

Asami sneak a kiss upon Akihito's lips which immediately stop Akihito's quest to retrieve the basket back. Akihito covered his mouth, his cheeks reddened from Asami's sly action. "B-bastard!" He muttered, if they are not in such a public place, he will yell and kick the other.

The trademark amused smirk makes his appearance as usual on Asami enjoying Akihito's embarrassment. He will never get tired teasing Akihito like that if Akihito never stops blushing like a virgin.

"Let's find the red bean paste your grandmother asks us to." Asami placed a hand on Akihito's lower back and steered him down the aisle.

"Get you perverted hand off me, Asami."

Asami did the opposite he grip Akihito's waist tight and pull him closer as they walked looking for red bean paste. A pair of older ladies at the vegetable section cooed at them muttering about 'newlyweds'. Akihito blushed redder in embarrassment.

Akihito wondered back how he ended up spending his time with Asami now. 'Well… I'm the one who invited him. I'm such an idiot! But then…'

**Flashback**

_Akihito was watching the snow that had been falling in soft, white flakes for couple of hours now as he stood at there at the academy campus snow covered ground. Warm hands pulled Akihito in close from behind and Asami nuzzled his kitten's cheek affectionately. _

_"__What are you thinking about, Akihito?"_

_Akihito made a thinking face before replied, "Let's see… I was thinking… why you won't leave me alone?!" he turned around to face his not-boyfriend. He supposed to have his Asami-free-time now but unfortunately the gods are not with him and allowed Asami to found him there._

_"__How could I leave my wife alone in the cold?" _

_Akihito rolled his eyes and snapped, "Listen here you bastard, for the last time I am not your wife, we are not even married!"_

_"__I didn't know you really want marriage with me, Akihito. I'll order the rin-"_

_"__Stop twisting my words!" Akihito said frustrated, wriggling out of Asami's embrace. "I'm going to pack my things."_

_"__You're going back to your grandmother's for New Year?" _

_"__Yes, wait I haven't told you?" Asami shook his head. "Now I have told you so please excuse me."_

_…_

_"__Why are you still following me?" Akihito yelled in annoyance when Asami apparently following him all the way to his dormitory. At least half the dorm is already empty for most students have gone back to their home yesterday._

_"__I'll not see you during the holidays."_

_"__Of course you'll not see m-" Then something clicked in Akihito's mind, he grinned cheekily, "Oh are you missing me already, Asami?"_

_"__Yes."_

_Akihito blinked. "I thought you're going to deny it"_

_Asami chuckled, "I'm not like you."_

_"__What do you mean by that?" _

_"__Will you miss me too, Akihito?"_

_Akihito feels heat travel to his cheeks, "I… why should I?" Akihito averted his eyes. _

_Asami ended up supervising Akihito packing some of his clothes in a backpack. Asami made a mental note to buy more proper clothes for his Akihito by the look of Akihito's wardrobe however Akihito really reluctant to receive gifts from him he is not really sure why but Akihito said something about 'compensate'._

_"__You're going back home too, Asami?" asked Akihito while he was cleaning under his bed. Kou has gone back yesterday so it was only him left in their room._

_"…__."_

_"__Asami?"_

_"__I might stay here."_

_Akihito nearly banged his head under the bed. He crawled out properly before turned to Asami who sat on the chair at his study desk, enjoying the view Akihito presented earlier with his ass while he was under the bed._

_ "__Stay here? Kirishima and Suoh too?"_

_"__No, both of them are going back to their family house."_

_"__Then why don't you spend your New Year with your family?" Akihito asked._

_The look in Asami's face hardened, Akihito thought that he had ask a sensitive question on Asami so he laughed sheepishly, "I mean… if you don't want to answer it's fine… sorry that I ask—"_

_"__You don't have to apologize."_

_"…__."_

_"__I never spend holidays with my family," Asami said. "We never like to spend time longer in each other presence anyway so we don't bother on such occasions like New Year or birthdays"_

_'__Waah… Asami's family sound so cold.' Akihito thought. 'To be alone on New Year it's…sad…'_

_"__Ah… is that so?" Akihito himself is not sure why he feels down after hearing about Asami's family like that and for the first time too Asami talked about his family. He can't picture if he himself is alone on such occasions that's suppose to be celebrated with family and friends. Although his parents are often around, he still has his grandmother, and Kou always invited them both to his family's gathering._

_"__I'm used to it."_

_Akihito fisted his hands, "No, you shouldn't!" A tear dripped down his cheeks to his own surprise._

_'__Why am I upset?'_

_"__Akihito?" Asami kneel down In front of him clearly worried about him. It was the first time he saw Akihito cried not even when he tease him in the bed make the other cry and now Asami was taken aback that Akihito is crying for him._

_"__You must've been lonely. You were all by yourself in the midst of important occasions…."_

_"…__.."_

_"__That's it! Asami you'll be going back to grandma's with ME! We're going to celebrate New Year together."_

_Asami was render speechless by Akihito's outburst earlier and now by the invitation to spend New Year with him._

_"__B-because…spending New Year alone is… sad." _

_"__Are you comforting me, Akihito?"_

_Akihito spluttered, "If you're going to tease me, then I'll take back my words!" _

_Asami took both of his hands in his and kissed his lover on the forehead, "Don't. I'll go with you, Akihito."He murmured softly._

**_End Flashback_**

So that's why Asami and he are now are back to his grandmother's house of course his grandmother is more than happy to see Asami again. She even prepared Akihito's room for them to share again much to Akihito's horror. His parents also called him from overseas saying they are proud of him and thanked Asami for agreeing to spend New Year, Akihito just make himself believe his parents have too much drink.

A cup of hot tea was held in front of him, "Thanks" Akihito took it from Asami who then seated himself next to Akihito watching out the late night show on TV, and his grandmother has retired for the night. Both he and Asami enjoyed the year end meal cooked by grandmother. For the first time he declined Kou's invitation to his house where both of them having fun while waiting to countdown to midnight. Somehow being here alone with Asami feels….right.

Akihito glanced sneakily at Asami while he sipped his hot tea. Asami was staring at him. Akihito gulped and stared down at his cup, his hand fidgeting around the mug.

Silently, Asami cupped Akihito's chin to look at him. Golden meets hazel. The clock chimed indicating the change of year.

"Thank you for being with me, Akihito" Asami whispered softly in the silent of the night and leaned in to capture Akihito's lips in a soft tender but passionate kiss. Akihito bashfully returned it with his own kiss, "Happy New Year Asami."

**TBC...**

**A/N: Just want to post this chapter before Akihito's life going haywire again. Thank you for your reviews and Happy New Year!**


	36. Chapter 30

Akihito wondered how he ended up here where the loud booming music filled the room and the crowds chattering voices deafening his ears. He eyed the familiar blonde Russian and long dark haired guy at the corner of the room where the party is held. Fei Long seems pissed off at whatever Mikhail is saying.

Akihito sighed and sipping on his drink, if he was not dragged here by Fei Long as a favour for his friend, he would have spend his time beating Kou's scores in the new game not to mention Asami has no idea he was going to Mikhail's party. But here he is now, being an escort to Fei Long who seem forgotten about him as he deal with his on and off boyfriend Mikhail. Mikhail the Dorm Head of Dorm Three always hosted a party for its members after all the students came back from New Year's holiday.

And speaking of Dorm Three members, Akihito couldn't help but tense and draw up his shoulders when he saw Sakazaki among the other people in that room. Akihito's plan to make himself inconspicuous failed when the Drama club president made his way towards him where he try to blend in with a potted plant.

"Takaba-kun, fancy meeting you here," Sakazaki purred, his eyes twinkled behind his tinted glasses.

"I was forced to be here," Akihito replied with disdain.

"Then I would glad to accompany you throughout the night," Sakazaki murmured.

"No, thank you," Akihito said firmly, receiving an amused chuckle from the taller man. Akihito averted his eyes looking at the crowd, trying to find Fei Long, but the Dorm Two's Dorm Head is nowhere to be seen along with Mikhail. Akihito cursed inside, Fei Long going to owe him big time if he abandoned him to be fucking with Mikhail in some room.

Sakazaki looked more closely at Akihito then held his gaze, lingering on Akihito's face.

Akihito started at the sudden finger coming up to caress his cheek. He flinched away from the finger.

"What do you want, Sakazaki-san?" He didn't even bother with civilities. The man came forward, into his personal space. Akihito took a step back. Sakazaki was watching him closely. A little smile played around his lips.

"I don't know what you want from me, Sakazaki-san," Akihito said when the other still not answering his first question, keeping his voice as steady as he could. "But whatever it is, I can't give it to you."

"Oh, I think you can,." Sakazaki's voice was low and thoughtful. Sakazaki placed his hand on Akihito's back as he leaned in closer, his other hand cupping Akihito's chin gently. "Will you go out on a date with me?" he purred.

"No, I will not go out with you," Akihito said steadfastly. Sakazaki's face twisted in mocking grin. "What, you don't want to upset your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." _He's much more than that. _Akihito surprised with himself to come up with that thought. "I think you should leave me alone." He said, too startled to be properly angry at the intrusion.

He pulled away from Sakazaki who let him and made his way out of Dorm Three to his own Dorm. So engrossed in thought was he that he failed to notice a figure lurking in the shadows outside Dorm Three.

"Takaba Akihito."

Akihito looked up to see a familiar blonde walked out of the shadows. He remembered bumping into the blonde before where the blonde swore at him rudely.

"I am Sudoh, if you haven't known my name," the blonde said, his steely eyes looking at Akihito with displeasure.

The name ring a bell in Akihito, he recalled one of Sakazaki's main lead is called Sudoh where he conveniently replacing him for a role.

"You're in the drama club?" Akihito blurted. "You know it's your fault that I have to dress up for your role," Akihito babbled. _And it's your fault Sakazaki started hitting on me since then._

Sudoh frowned in annoyance. "Aren't you glad that all guys dipped your ass now?"

"Excuse me?" Akihito clearly dumbfounded.

Sudoh held out his Smartphone which on the screen showing a picture of Akihito and Sakazaki back at the party, from the angle of the picture they look like kissing, with Sakazaki's hand on his hips.

Akihito never wants to curse people to deepest part of the hell not even Asami, but he want to send both Sakazaki and this Sudoh there.

A devious smile appeared on Sudoh's lips at the speechless look from Akihito. "I wonder what will happen to you if I show this to your dear boyfriend, Asami? He will see how his little boyfriend is a whor-"

"It is none of your fucking business," Akihito spoke calmly but with an edge of barely concealed fury.

"Oh, really?" Sudoh raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"I never did anything to you, and you suddenly came out of nowhere with- this, bullshit!"

"Then, let's make a deal, keep your paws to yourself and never bother Asami or Sakazaki with your filthy self."

"Who are you to make me?!" Akihito said testily. "And it's not my fault Sakazaki can't keep his claws away from me. I know! You're just jealous, listen here pretty boy or whatsoever your face is, I don't want to be apart from Asami! I don't need anybody else than him."

Sudoh's face twisted in anger. "Why you little shit-! You'll be sorry when I send this picture to everyone!" Sudoh jolted in surprise when his Smartphone was plucked out of his grasp from behind him.

Akihito was surprised despite his anger to find Kuroda appeared there behind Sudoh with Sudoh's Smartphone in his hand. "You will not do such a thing," Kuroda said nonchalantly and proceed to throw the phone against a wall, breaking it into pieces.

"Why you-?!" Sudoh cried in outrage and made a move to punch Kuroda but the dark-haired man blocked him and apprehended Sudoh by twisting his wrist behind his back.

"What is going on here?" Mikhail followed by Sakazaki appeared from inside the dorm, witnessing the current scene.

Kuroda huffed and pushed Sudoh towards Sakazaki who catch him when the blonde stumbled on him.

"You have to watch out more carefully of your members, Mikhail," Kuroda replied. "Let's go, Takaba."

It took Akihito a few second before his feet obeyed his brain to follow Kuroda away from Dorm Three leaving the trio.

Akihito jogged beside Kuroda who walked in fast pace back to Dorm Two. "Hey, what are you doing there anyway?" Akihito asked when they arrived at the deserted lounge area of Dorm Two since its past midnight.

"I should be asking you that," Kuroda replied.

"Answer my question," Akihito uttered frustrated. "If you must know, Fei Long asked me to accompany him, since he was afraid to be alone at Mikhail's party. You know Dorm Three's members are suspicious bunch of guys it's scary to be there. What about you?"

"One of my friends invited me, was surprise to see you there too so I have kept my eyes on you when I saw that Sudoh guy took a picture of you and I followed him."

"Well thank god you were there! I hate to be a damsel in distress all the time and have Asami to save my poor ass. You wouldn't tell Asami, would you?" He eyed the other suspiciously.

"If he asks then—"

"Please no! Or he will not let me out of his sight anymore. I need freedom. And honestly that Sudoh is one fucked up guy."

"He was dating Sakazaki," Kuroda said deadpanned.

"What?!" Akihito choked on his words. "Oh I can see that, they would make a perfect couple," Akihito said sarcastically.

"They were going through couple fights when you got involved with the play."

"Wh—how did you know that? Never mind. So Sudoh abandoned his role just to piss off Sakazaki, and thanks to my cute self Sakazaki was hooked on me, oh great, then what's his problem with me and Asami?"

"Sudoh also rumoured to have feelings for Ryuichi."

"What a git," Akihito muttered before yawning and looking at the clock at the wall. "Well thanks for saving my ass. You're a good guy after all."

Kuroda blinked and muttered, "You're welcome."

"Oh one more question before I went for my beauty sleep."

"What is it?"

"You…" Akihito hesitated. "Why would you call Asami, Ryuichi?" His cheeks tinted with embarrassment.

This Kuroda blinked rapidly and snorted.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing," Kuroda said although the grin on his face betrayed his words. "Why don't you call him Ryuichi yourself?"

Akihito scoffed, defending his pride. "I don't want his ego more inflated than it already is."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about this, and for your information, I am a distant cousin of Ryuichi."

**To be continued...**

A/N: Finally got time to write this down. I apologise for those who have been waiting for an update until now. Thank you again for your reviews and supports!


	37. Chapter 31: Valentine's Day Special

**A/N: I apologise for the late post for Valentine's day. I know it's short but real-life is so busy right now. I'll promise to write more in next chapter.**

Kou rolled his eyes when his best friend sighed for the thirteenth time. He swivelled around in his chair looking away from his computer screen towards Akihito who is sprawling across his bed like an octopus.

"What's bothering you, Aki? You haven't stopped sighing ever since you come back earlier."

Akihito sat up on the bed hugging his awesome forest fairy plushie to his chest with a pout. "It's about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kou wracked his brain for anything related to tomorrow but come up with none. "May I know what is it with tomorrow?"

"What's the date tomorrow?"

"Umm… 14th Feb…. oh right….but then what's the problem?"

"It is the problem!" Akihito moaned in frustration. "I have major problem!"

"If you have problem thinking of the gifts, you can ask Takato. I heard from Yoshida he bought a lot of chocolate syrup, I never knew Kirishima-san like chocolate that much."

An awkward silent passed between them before both of them shuddered and paled.

"Let's just forget I ever mentioned that."

"Agree. I never ever want that kind of image in my mind."

"So is it about Asami-san hate of sweets that you are worry about?"

Akihito nodded sadly.

"I thought you fixed it already?"

Akihito shook his head. "Although I forced him from time to time to eat sweets even just one bite, I always have to compensate in the end. And please don't ask about it." Akihito grimaced and Kou decided not to ask further.

"Hmm…" Both of them deep in thought until Kou's eyes catch something that popped an idea into his mind. "Hey! What about this?"

Kou then proceed in explaining his idea to Akihito who listen with rapt attention, the idea indeed gained an interest from Akihito from the way his hazel eyes brighten up.

"Why don't I think of that?" Akihito criticized himself. "Thank you Kou, you're the best pal!"

"No problem, mate. Now it's your turn to help me. Do you think Suoh-san like dark chocolate or white chocolate?"

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

14th Feb...

"What do you got there, Suoh?" Asami asked when he saw Suoh grinning by himself like a mad person clutching a fancy box.

"Asami-san," Suoh was flustered from getting caught. "Umm... it was just a gift from Kou..." He opened the box showing Asami the content inside.

"Chocolate?"

"It's Valentine's gift," Suoh said bashfully. "Today is Valentine's day."

"Hmm…" Asami responded before walked away leaving Suoh still relishing over his gift. Asami pondered over the thought of Valentine 's Day, he never make an effort to deal with a mere thought of Valentine. However, the thought on why Akihito hasn't pay him a visit already with his own chocolate leave a bad taste in his mouth.

Akihito did come to pay him a visit that night in his room, the younger bounced into the room with his usual happy grin apologizing as he was stuck with Mitarai the whole day but no chocolate in sight.

Asami denied he has been anticipating Akihito bringing him chocolates despite his dislike for sweets. Maybe Akihito has given up on forcing him to eat sweets for the sake of his bubble butt.

Akihito plopped down on Asami's couch and popped in the new live-action movie 'Attack on Titan' on the TV. Asami did not really care on Akihito's love on gore movies but what he did care now is why his boyfriend slash lover slash wife did not gifted him with any damn chocolates!

Asami would not give up his pride in asking Akihito about it or even think about Akihito giving chocolates to someone else will only make his inside boils with envy. Asami moved from his spot where he was still standing like a fool when Akihito shoot him a questioning look and joined his boyfriend slash lover slash wife on the couch watching a titan ripped someone body with his teeth.

Asami would not say he was upset but he was unable to fully concentrate on the movie, his eyes keep straying back to Akihito who was laughing when the titan swallowed the person whole.

"Asami?"

Asami snapped out of his thought, and noticed the credits were rolling on the screen, he missed the rest of the movie mulling over his lack of chocolates.

"Are you alright? You seem off tonight."

Asami used his usual teasing smirk, "Are you worried about me, Akihito?" 'Then you should give me your chocolate' Asami thought.

"No, I was just asking out of courtesy, jerk." Akihito huffed. "I'm thirsty, do you want anything?" Akihito made a move to get up and find drinks in the fridge.

'Only chocolates from you' Asami thought again. "No, I'm fine." He lied.

Akihito grabbed an orange juice carton from the fridge and sipped on its straw, sitting back down next to Asami who changed the channel to a documentary on a Panther.

After a few minutes past watching a panther hunting for his food, Akihito said, "I have something for you."

Asami was beyond thrilled, he finally going to get his chocolates but he schooled his expression professionally with a bored expression. "Oh really?" He drawled.

Akihito rummaged his back pack and produced a package of his favourite Pocky.

"Pocky?" 'Well at least it's still chocolate,' Asami sighed in his head, but when he made to take it, Akihito moved it away from him. "Not yet, we have to play the Pocky Game first!"

"Pocky Game?" It's the first time Asami has ever heard of that.

The Pocky Game Asami discovered that they have to put both ends of the Pocky in their mouth, and started to bite it bit by bit. He also discovered that Akihito will come closer when the Pocky get shorter. At least Akihito gave him without the chocolate coated end.

They slowly bite into the Pocky, they were getting closer and closer together, the gold staring into the hazel,. Asami could see clearly the pink tinted his Akihito's cheeks. Akihito tilted his head so their noses won't bump on each other. Akihito was well aware of Asami's lips getting closer to his.

Until there is only one bite left, at first it was just their lips touching then Akihito felt Asami's tongue licking off the chocolate on his lips before entering and exploring his mouth. Akihito gave in to the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, pulling them closer, Asami did the same a s he wound his arms around Akihito's back.

When they pulled away panting for air. Akihito's face bursts into flames even his neck and ears grow bright red. Asami's smile does not falter at all seeing Akihito's reaction.

"Well, hope you like your Valentine's gift," Akihito muttered, averting his eyes, he made a move to get off the couch, not to mention he is getting hard down there. Asami's quick hands pull Akihito back to him. "Where are you going, Akihito? We still have a lot in the box to finish, ready for round 2?" Asami's eyes glinted dangerously much to Akihito dismay.

Asami will make Akihito pay for making him feeling unrest the whole day. Asami decided from then on he loves Pocky Game. On the other hand, Akihito promised himself he will not give Asami's Valentine's gift anymore.

**A/N: Sorry for the late Valentine Fic everyone. Hope you enjoy it and sorry no smut. I'll promise you in the next chapter. Thank you again for your support and reviews. And no, I won't be able to write for TakatoxKirishima or SuohxKou parts on valentine, I leave that to your imagination.**


	38. Chapter 32

"Cousin?"

Akihito slurped on his chocolate strawberry milkshake noisily before answered to his flabbergasted friends. "Yup, that's what Kuroda said anyway."

Takato, Kou and Akihito have been spending their boyfriend-free time in town that weekend when Akihito decided to break the news to them about Kuroda who save his ass from that asshole Sudoh. He still need to talk to Fei Long about that, the long-haired Dorm Head definitely owe him.

"So you two are buddies now?" asked Takato.

"Not buddies, we tolerate each other," Akihito replied. "At first I thought he was going to get rid of me, but actually he was just keeping an eye on me if I have funny business with Asami."

"Wow Aki-chan, I don't know you're possessive of Asami," Takato teased and Kou snorted making Akihito flustered, "I'm not!" he denied though it failed from the two matching cheeky grins from his idiot friends. "Shut it, you two," he grumbled.

**Flashback**

_"I am a distant cousin of Ryuuichi from his mother's branch of family," Kuroda told him when Akihito sought after him in the private study room the next day after the incident at Mikhail's party._

_"So you're a spy for his family at this school?" Akihito asked, his curiosity peaked that make him unable to sleep peacefully last night._

_Kuroda looked at him as if he grew two heads and shook his head. "They don't need me as a spy or whatever nonsense that you think of. I merely care for Ryuuichi's well being in this school as it is my future responsibility as his lawyer to protect him from 'some' people."_

_"Are you accusing me of something? Let me tell you that I am not a gold-digger or some assassin to behead Asami or –"_

_Kuroda held up his hand to stop Akihito's rambling and sighed. "Again with your active imagination, I never even said that."_

_"It's not my fault to think like that, since you being a git from the start I thought I killed your puppy or something."_

_"Well I apologise for my untoward attitude towards you. I merely was assessing you."_

_Akihito scoffed. Assessing really? Does he have to take some test or exam to be Asami's boyfriend not that he want it in the first place. "And?"_

_"I have no problem with you as long as you didn't bring problem to Ryuuichi."_

_"As you have witnessed last night, problem always come to me not the other way round."_

_"I think that's why Ryuuichi found you interesting. He never has any interested in a person before you."_

**End of flashback**

"Ne…Aki…"

"Hmm?" Akihito replied absently. Both Kou and he walked back to their dorm, Takato left them saying he has to go somewhere with a disgusting wink. They are not bothered to ask.

"Are you going to miss him?"

"Who—oh…him…" Akihito became silent when he realised Kou asking about Asami.

"Yeah…they will be graduating soon. I know I will miss Suoh-san," Kou's face reddens with embarrassment. "But he says, he'll be seeing me during the weekends."

"I don't think Asami going to waste his time to see me during weekends." Although he said it like he didn't care, Akihito could feel a twinge inside him just thinking about it.

"Will you keep denying until the end, Aki? Won't you confess that you actually love Asami-san?"

"Wha—I'm not going to confess anything to him!" Akihito's face definitely becomes as red as tomato, causing Kou to snicker at his best friend's reaction.

"That's not a denial I heard," Kou grinned like a Cheshire cat. Akihito ended up chasing a laughing Kou up to their room.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Akihito?"

Akihito snapped out of his train of thoughts and realised he was still straddling Asami as they were in the middle of making out where Asami determined to mark every skin of Akihito that he noticed that Akihito was zoning out.

Asami's piercing pair of golden eyes looked up at him, his eyebrows furrowed in concern that usually reserved for Akihito. "Are you alright?" Asami asked.

"Asami—I'm…" Akihito bit on his lips, averted his eyes as he is not sure how to describe his stormy feelings right now.

Akihito yelped quite unmanly when Asami lifted him up and deposited him gently on the couch before getting up himself. Akihito watched perplexed as Asami disappeared into the kitchen and return with a can of Akihito's favourite orange juice.

"Thank you," Akihito mumbled as Asami handed the orange juice to him wordlessly. Asami seated next to him and switch on the TV when Akihito flicked the cap off and sipped gingerly.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" asked Asami.

Akihito shook his head. He is not ready… or he could not really find the right words.

"Did you know that, Kuroda told me what happened that night at Abratov's party?"

"I see… what?!"

"Although I'm pleased to hear your confessions to Sudoh but I am more than pleased if I hear it myself from your own mouth..," Akihito gulped nervously as Asami gaze at him, "…Akihito."

Akihito forced out a laugh, though it come out as if he was choking, "No way, bastard. That's embarrassing."

"Hmm… you're embarrassed that deep down in your heart that you love me Akihito?"

"Shut up." So what, his vocabulary has decreased nowadays. Love. Does he truly love Asami? What about Asami? Does Asami seriously love him too?

"I will leave here soon," Asami said, he returned back in watching the TV which showing some anime on high school boys become superheroes to save the Earth.

"Yeah… I know that…"

"Won't you miss me, Akihito?"

"At least I my ass can have a break," Akihito joked lamely. He cursed himself. He should stop denying his feelings already. "I'm sorry."

Turning his gaze from the TV; Asami posed a questioning look as if asking what Akihito is apologising for.

Akihito casted his eyes down on his orange juice, his hands clenched hard on the empty can. "I….I'll miss you. Although you gave my life a crazy turn these few months. I will still miss you…" Before he knew it, he feels his cheeks wet. Just realising he is crying.

"Akihito?" Asami held Akihito shoulders gently.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…." Akihito rubbed his teary face. "It must be the orange juice."

Asami's lips twitched lightly. "It's not even an alcohol."

"I know that, you bastard," Akihito embraced Asami and kissed him hard on the lips.

Akihito cherished the moments that night Asami treated him possessively than he ever had as if he did not want to ever let him go, not even inches away from him.

Asami nibbled teasingly at Akihito's pink bud, "Ryuichi…" Akihito gasped out breathlessly. Akihito panicked for a moment as he feels Asami tensed above him before he lowered himself and caught Akihito lips in deeper kiss.

"Ryuichi..." Akihito breathed out as they broke apart for air.

"Say my name again, Akihito," whispered Asami.

"Ryuichi... please…" Akihito breathed against Asami's lips.

Asami growled low in his throat which sends heat pooling in Akihito's loins. Asami's thumb stroked teasingly at the hollows created by his hips dangerously close to his sensitive parts while lips pressed to the curve of Akihito's neck, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh.

"Ryuichi…take me please…" Akihito groaned and arched his hips. Asami wrapped his elegant fingers around his length and began to tease him with light strokes.

A moment later Akihito found himself digging his nails into the sheets barely had time to take another breath before Asami pushing into him again. Asami was slamming into him again and again until he was buried to the hilt. As a particular thrust grazed his prostrate Akihito mewled at the sensation of warm pleasure shot through his body and came. His hole twitched and flexed around Asami's causing the other to come inside him after few more hard shoves. Asami smothered Akihito with languid, lazy kiss as Akihito run his fingers through Asami's hair.

**VFVFVFVFVFVF**

Asami propped himself up on one elbow, his eyes flickered to Akihito snoring softly on his pillow cuddled towards Asami's chest looking like a satisfied cat that got cream.

He never imagined he will feel this content to have someone like Akihito in his bed, in his life hell he never imagined he is going to be this interested in a person such as Akihito. Akihito is like a wild cat, unpredictable and with fiery passion which make Asami tempted to tame the fire.

Although he knew and fill with regret and guilt that he has to leave his Akihito after his graduation from the academy but he knew he have to fulfil his duty, he have to do what he had to do therefore he could protect his Akihito in the future.

Asami leaned in, kissed Akihito's forehead and murmured gently. "I promise we'll be together soon, Akihito."

**TBC...**

**A/N: A thousand apologies for the more than a month late update. I'm totally busy with real life with near end of the semester. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Unfortunately, we only left with TWO more chapters. But don't worry, I'll start a new fic on our beloved couple after this. Again, thank you for your support and reviews.**


	39. Chapter 33

_To: Aki_

_From: Me_

_So, Takato is at the airport right now? Wait, why you didn't go last time?_

_From: Aki_

_To: Me_

_Yes he's going there to meet glasses. How many times you need to ask that?! _

_I don't think he want me to come anyway_

_To: Aki_

_From: Me_

_That's sound so sad! ='(_

_From: Aki_

_To: Me_

_If you're right in front of me I'd HIT you already _

_To: Aki_

_From: Me_

_Meanie! o _

_Gotta go! I'm meeting with Suoh-san ;D_

_From: Aki_

_To: Me_

_DIE you lovebirds!_

_To: Aki_

_From: Me_

_=P_

Kou looked up from his phone after the last test sent and smiled when he saw a familiar blonde waiting at their meeting spot, he pocketed his phone before waving and calling at his boyfriend. "Suoh-san!"

A small smile lighted up on the blonde's face when he saw Kou approaching him. Kou blushes deep crimson when Suoh kissed his cheeks in greeting.

"You wait long?" asked Kou, too embarrassed to meet Suoh's eyes. They haven't meet for weeks after the school term ended for that year.

"No, I just got here."

"Are you hungry? Let's have lunch."

They walked into a small cozy diner. Kou opted to sit next to Suoh instead of across from him that their thighs touched. While fiddling with the menu, Kou asked, "Why you didn't go to airport today? I heard Kirishima-san is going."

"It's fine. After all I want to see you." Suoh said casually though it extracts another blush from Kou. "What do you want to eat?"

After placing their order with the waitress, Suoh noticed that Kou seems a little upset his teeth worried his bottom lip that Suoh loves so much.

"Are you alright? You seem worried about something."

Flustered, Kou shook his head. "No…I mean yeah...it's just I wonder if Aki is going to be alright? He seems withdrawn and not like himself after Asami-san..."

Suoh's large hand came to rest on Kou's hand on the table, squeezing it in comfort. "They both are going to be alright, I have no doubt that Asami-san is feeling the same as Takaba-kun too."

"I don't think I can be alright...because I think I'm going to miss you so much-!" Just realising what he just said, Kou avoided Suoh's gaze and instead burning a hole staring down at the table. Suoh's thumb caresses Kou's hand gently making Kou less tense.

"Although we maybe not that far apart, I still miss you every time I didn't get to see you."

Kou's heart gave a massive thump. "It's embarrassing when you said it like that!"

Suoh chuckled and cupped his boyfriend's chin so that their eyes can meet, "I mean them and I'm going to keep saying it" then he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend on his warm and soft lips. Kou sighed into the kiss, granting Suoh access to his mouth, and tangling their tongues together. They only break apart when they were interrupted by a blushing waitress serving their food.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"Why in the damn hell are you here, Abratov?" the long-haired brunette sneered at the smirking blonde standing in front of him like he own the place.

"My sweet Fei long, aren't you happy to see me?"

Fei Long could feel a migraine coming. "Here I thought I'm not going to see your damn face again but sadly I was mistaken."

"Then it must be our destiny to be together. Please take care of me for another three years." Mikhail managed to dodge the humongous book Fei Long has got his hands on from the nearest shelves of the university's library.

"Like hell! Get out of my sight!"

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"That idiot"

Kirishima slowly seething inside as he just wasted ten minutes standing and waiting like an idiot only to find his lover apparently use that time flirting with a barista at the airport's cafe.

"Yeouch!" Takato cried out when his head was hit from behind. "What was that for?!" He turned around to find Kirishima glowering behind his glasses, he swear he can see a vein popped on his forehead. The barista already flees when a death glare was sent to him.

"Here I thought you said you volunteer to get us both some coffee," Kirishima said testily.

"I am!" Takato protested. "Why do you have to hit me on the head?" Takato grabbed two cups of Americano from the counter and hand one to his lover.

"Because you're an idiot" He accepted the coffee nonetheless.

"I'm not!" Takato protested again, before smiling smugly "Or... you're jealous that barista got my attention, right Kei? Come on, be honest."

"I don't care with who or what you're flirting at." Takato immediately look devastated for a moment, and this does not escape Kirishima's notice.

"You know I think I make a mistake for coming here," Takato gazed around the airport sipping on his drink. He yelped when his hand was grabbed and pulled towards the men's restroom, his coffee drop to the floor which is one hell of a mess to clean by the airport cleaner. Takato make a note to apologise later.

"Kei!" He protested but Kirishima held his hand in his tight grip but not enough to hurt, only let him go when they safely locked behind an empty stall of the empty restroom since it is far from the crowded place of the airport.

"What the hell are you -hmph!"

Kirishima crowding Takato against the wall, devouring his lover with hungry kisses.

"You are jealous!" Takato pouted with swollen lips.

"I don't care of your incessant flirting because I know you're already mine, and I would not let go of what's mine." Kirishima kisses his throat seeking out all the tender spots, kissing and sucking again and again fierce and possessive that Takato has no doubt it is impossible to hide the marks.

"That's more like the Kei that I love," Takato said amused but can't resist his moans when Kirishima bite on his sensitive spot.

"Shut up." Kirishima growled.

"Shutting it now but aren't you going to miss your flight…" When Kirishima's hand slipping inside his pants and groped one ass cheek let's just say Takato has stopped thinking altogether.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"I know you're just a pervert! You just want me to wear all this dress, you perverted bear! I will not be Alice in the next play!" Sudoh threw the little blue dress with knee sock at his lover's face.

Sakazaki sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Now now darling, I assure you I bought that dress with you in mind, so you should appreciate my gifts. You'll look lovely as Alice!"

Sudoh huffed, crossing his arms. "I think I should move out, this decision of us living together seems to be a grave mistake."

"Ah pity... well then I guess I just have to find someone that suits these dresses... hmm I can think of one... "

He acted a little surprise when the dress in his hands is snatched back by his jealous lover.

"Fine! This will be the last time! I hate you!" Sudoh stomped childishly into their shared bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

"I know you love me!" Sakazaki called out towards the bedroom, his dark eyes glinting mischievously.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"A young man such as you should not sigh a lot like that."

Akihito startled from where he's been lying down gazing out at his grandmother's well-groomed garden.

"Obaa-chan," Akihito rolled over to see his grandmother by the door holding a tray with red bean buns.

The old woman smiled softly and put down the tray. Akihito sat up and watched his grandmother sitting next to him, her eyes on the garden.

"Have you heard from Asami?"

Akihito shook his head, "We… I didn't contact him after the last time I saw him." And that was on Asami's graduation day. They didn't talk a lot just share some intimate moments, no goodbyes.

"He might have forgotten about me already." Akihito feels so choked up when he said that. He has hole himself up inside his grandmother's house after the term ended spending his time staring out of the garden or playing with the next-door cat. Even staying inside is still painful when he remembers the time Asami stayed there.

Akihito took and bites into the still hot red bean bun, and savour the sweetness of it. Oh how he wish he could throw this right on Asami's face and curse him for making him feel like this. _Lovesick._

"Here. This is for you, Akihito." Akihito stared down at the small package his grandmother held out to him. She smiled at Akihito's shocked face. "This just arrived today."

Akihito scrambled over to take the package, his half eaten bun forgotten. "I'll leave it to you. It's time for me to prepare dinner."

It feels like hours as Akihito stared at the package in his hands but of course it was just a few seconds passed before he gingerly opened the package and looked at the contents. His hazel eyes widen, his jaw dropped when he realised what's inside the package. "You got to be kidding me!"

**TBC...**

**A/N: I truly apologise for those who have been waiting for this fic update all this time, I can't believe I leave it that long. Again I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, left with one more chapter! Thank you so much also for the reviews and I'm sorry to keep you waiting.**


	40. Final Chapter

_Akihito titled his head enjoying the view of the clear night sky filled with stars while listening to the sound of the roaring waves hitting the shore. Akihito was sitting on the sand of the beach where behind him is the summer house where he once spent time with Asami and both their friends before. _

_When he looked out to the water, he saw his tall, handsome and very naked lover wading out of the ocean water like a GQ model. His dark hair was dripping wet, a drop of water run over Asami's chest and down his toned body. Akihito stop himself from continuing his wandering gaze right there. His eyes rose to meet with Asami's raised eyebrows and smug grin. Akihito looked like a deer caught in a headlight and turned his head away._

_"__You still blush like a schoolgirl," his lover commented, taking his time walking towards Akihito._

_Akihito huffed. "Well, excuse me but it's a natural response to a guy who has a body like Adonis." He stood up and brushed sand off his body before making his way back towards the house. A tiny squeal emitted from him when Asami wrap his arms around his waist and held him back to Asami's own still wet broad chest. _

_"__Don't leave yet." Asami's lips brushed seductively against the shell of Akihito's ear which sends a shiver down his spine. _

_Asami traced a line of soft kisses down his lover's collarbone, nipping on the back of Akihito's neck, his already hard throbbing cock rubbed against Akihito's clothed ass eliciting a gasp from the blonde. Asami turned Akihito within his arms so that they are facing each other. He smiled in satisfaction at Akihito's already tented shorts. Akihito glared at his lover's smug smirk thus he boldly pressed his lips against Asami's into a deep kiss. While tongues invading each other's mouth, Asami began grinding his hard cock against Akihito's still clothed cock and reached behind Akihito to grope his lover's pert ass. Akihito gasped, pulled away from the kiss and moaned loudly against the sound of crashing waves. "It's your fault I'm like this, you bastard." _

_"__Then, allow me to take the responsibility, my Akihito." Asami smiled wickedly._

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito cursed, for countless times whenever he woke up from his wet sexy dreams with a raging hard on. He totally blamed Asami for this, for invading not just his real life but also in his dreams. It has been six months ever since Asami left to pursue study overseas for his degree and Akihito continuing his second year at the Sion Academy with his remaining friends. Akihito unwilling to admit the feeling of loss without Asami in his everyday life, trying to fill up his time and his mind with classes and club activities but when night fall, he succumbed once again to the feeling of longing. He did send emails or more like pictures to Asami but rarely got any response from him except for one of that one package he received back at his grandmother's house.

Akihito also tried not to think that Asami had forgotten about him or found somebody else to keep him company in his bed at nights. His best friend, Kou, looked at him in pity and Takato shared his woes as he was also missing his lover but at least Kirishima always send Takato emails or call him up sometimes and not to mention having loud phone sex.

Akihito cleaned and changed his pants before settle back in his bed, tossing around restlessly before drifted back to sleep.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito and Kou found themselves 'working' part-time job at Takato's uncle hot spring inn. It was the second time Takato tricked them into doing something after the Christmas incident in first year.

"Welcome to Ikemen Danshi Inn!" Akihito greeted the new customer with forced idol smile. After sorting out the customers' room and showing them the way, he returned to the reception where Takato has returned from his lunch break. Akihito shot his friend a dirty glare.

"Cheer up Aki-chan. At least you got some money out of this," Takato said.

"I don't care about money, I warned you this is the last time you're going to trick Kou and I. By the way, what's with the amount of male customers here! Not to mention some of them try to grope me, its sexual harassment! If they are not customer I'm surely going to kick their sorry ass! Are you sure your uncle are not running a brothel? What with the weird name for an inn, it's more like a host club." Akihito rambled on.

Takato laughed heartily enjoying every ounce of his friend's suffering. "My uncle did retire from a host club."

Akihito gave him 'Are-you-fucking-kidding-me?' face before asking "Where's Kou?"

"I'm here" Kou appeared with a flushed face. "A customer tried to kiss me when I bring some drinks to their room."

"It's too early to get drunk," Takato mused, looking at the clock on the wall showing five past noon.

The entrance door to the inn slides open signalling new customer coming in. Akihito prepared his smile-for-customer service, "Welcome to Ikeme—ASAMI?" Akihito freaked out in surprise when he recognised the familiar face of the new customer that has just entered. "What in the hell are you doing here?!" It has been a long time he seen his lover who he thought might have forgotten him, Asami looked more stunning and fill with more charismatic aura than the last time he saw him.

Asami took off his sunglasses in a cool way that Akihito only saw in TV commercial or drama before. "Is that how you greet your fiancé after a long time not seeing each other?" He arched his perfect eyebrow though his golden eyes glint mischievously.

"My what?" Akihito blinked then he turned wordlessly towards snickering Takato and Kou. "You two, I'm taking my break right now."

"No worries, Aki-chan. You can take your break as long as you like, I'm sure Asami-san will be grateful."

If looks can kill, Takato will be dead three times over. Akihito stomped off to his room followed by Asami in relaxing pace, enjoying the sight of his fuming Akihito that he sorely miss.

"That was… something you haven't seen for a long time," Kou commented. "Did you know about this?" He asked Takato who shrugged.

"Nope, Kei has not mentioned anything of Asami-san going back to Japan. Again what do you expect from that secret-harbouring-manipulative-bastard?"

"Excuse me?" asked a familiar voice behind him.

Takato spun around and come face to face with his own lover, Kirishima stood there eyeing him with displeased look. Suoh was standing behind him smiling at Kou who smiled back bashfully from behind the counter.

"Guess what? You're here too, great just great..." Takato sighed.

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

When they arrived at the room where Akihito is staying, the younger faced Asami with hands on his slender hips, "Here I thought you're not going to show your face again and somehow now you appear out of nowhere! Not to mention how did you know I'm here?"

Asami could tell his Akihito really pissed off at him, he did not answer immediately but explore the cosy room of the inn casually although he could feel the piercing gaze of Akihito waiting for his response. "I am here to see you, Akihito." He replied coolly.

Akihito huffed. "Oh really? After all the emails I sent you without any replies? Do you know how I feel Asami you bastard?" Akihito's voice broke at the end, and Asami feel the stab of guilt piercing his heart. He closed the distance between him and his Akihito in few steps, though Akihito stared at the floor, his hands fisted at his sides.

"Akihito…" Asami gently lifted Akihito's chin until Akihito has no choice but to stare into the striking pair of golden eyes. Asami leaned down and kissed the cupid bow's lips softly. Akihito pulled away immediately. "Do you think I can accept you back just like that? I don't need your kiss."

Asami who are not deter at all by that pulled Akihito close to him before he could walk away, bracketing the smaller man around his bigger arms. "Oh, then why I may ask that you still keep this around your neck?" Asami lifted the necklace hidden by Akihito's shirt where hung there the white gold ring he gifted Akihito last summer. "This is my promise Akihito, my promise that I will come back to wherever you are. You belong to me as I yours."

They both looked at each other in silence for a long second before Akihito broke it. "Ugh! You confident bastard!" Akihito tried to wiggle his way out but Asami would not let him, "I should hate you but I couldn't."

"That is because you love me, my Akihito." Asami chuckled.

Akihito snorted in amusement then he looked up at Asami coyly with hooded eyes, biting his lower lips. "Do you love me too, Ryuichi?" Akihito cheekily dragged Asami's name, teasingly grinding his body against Asami's.

"I do."

**VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

"So… how do you guys know we are working here?" Takato asked his lover where the two of them enjoying the hot spring of the inn joined by Suoh and Kou.

"We have our sources," Kirishima replied. Takato pouted and scooted closer to him, placing his hand on his lover's chest, his head lean on Kirishima's shoulder. Takato smiled when Kirishima did not push him away. "I missed you, Kei."

Despite the poker face his lover usually shows, Takato can hear Kirishima's heart skipped a beat. "Did you miss me too?"

"I'm afraid not."

"What? You liar!"

Kou was watching Takato and Kirishima's banter and giggled, "Both of them still the same as ever right Suoh-san?" He felt a warm pair of lips on his neck and he found himself turning around to face embarrassed Suoh. "I'm sorry. I just really wanted to kiss you."

Kou smiled shyly and turned his body so he was facing Suoh, leaned forward and pressed his lips against Suoh's.

"Hey lovebirds! No making out in here!" Takato shouted and immediately got dunk in the water by Kirishima.

At the private hot spring on the other side of the inn,

Akihito slowly let himself down Asami's length gasping and moaning at how thick it is. Once Asami is all the way in, Akihito started to move his hips up and down which cause the water around them to splash loudly. Asami let his tongue trail around Akihito's harden nipples while his hands grabbed Akihito slender hips and started thrusting up which cause Akihito to bite down his lips to not be so loud and heard by other people staying in the inn.

"Ryuichi…harder…" Akihito managed to gasp in between thrusts with his needy yet beautiful voice while digging his fingers into Asami's shoulders.

"You're really tight, Akihito. Have you been a good boy? You didn't let anyone play with you?" Asami teased, flicking his tongue on one of the nipple eliciting another gasp from Akihito.

"Shut up! How could I?" Akihito snapped back despite the moans he was letting out. "when I'm engaged to a possessive bastard."

Asami started thrusting faster and harder while Akihito rocked his hips to the rhythm of Asami's thrusts. Akihito suddenly arched his hips and came with a loud cry with Asami's name escaping his lips. Asami came not soon after filling Akihito's inside, feeling pleasure throughout his whole body and satisfied at Akihito's flushed face and glossy and half-lidded eyes.

"I am sooo going to be fired from here! And it's your fault!" Akihito reprimanded him.

"I will take the blame since I was planning to bring you somewhere."

"W-where?" Akihito cocked his head questioningly, still straddling Asami's lap in the water.

Asami lifted one of Akihito's hands and he kissed the ring now adorning Akihito's finger. "I want my fiancé to meet my family."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

**THE END**

**A/N: FINALLY! I wrote the final chapter after nearly a year of hiatus! I apologise for the very very long wait and for any mistakes in grammar or spelling. Thank you for readers for following this story till the end and for the reviews, thank you so much! I'm afraid there will be no sequel but I will write another Viewfinder fic, trying my hand on fantasy adventure thing XD Anyway once again thank you so much! x**


End file.
